<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Её сын by Vinny_kami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191633">Её сын</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinny_kami/pseuds/Vinny_kami'>Vinny_kami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Crossover, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinny_kami/pseuds/Vinny_kami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Реджина Миллс активировала Тёмное заклятье, но в дивном новом мире не чувствует себя счастливой, лишь ещё более одинокой. <br/>Гарри Поттер - сирота, никому не нужный, никем не любимый и брошенный.<br/>Двум одиноким душам суждено встретиться. Найдут ли они друг в друге того, в ком нуждаются больше всего?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Некоторые пояснения и допущения:<br/>1. Гарри родился за два года до Тёмного заклятья, поэтому на момент начала фанфика ему пять лет, а Сторибрук существует всего три года<br/>2. Эммы и Генри в фанфике не будет по той причине, что Эмма во время действия фанфика пока ещё мыкается по приютам, а Генри нет даже в планах<br/>3. Магия мира ГП и магия OUAT имеют общие корни (не зря же Мерлин считается величайшим волшебником и в том, и в другом каноне), но развивались они в разных направлениях<br/>4. Маги способны отыскать Сторибрук, несмотря на защитные чары<br/>5. В каком-то смысле Гарри тоже дитя истинной любви, поэтому способен снять проклятье с города<br/>6. Дамблдор, семья Уизли и Орден Феникса не сволочи. Просто Гарри Миллсу, в отличие от Гарри Поттера, с ними не по пути</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она должна была стать счастливой в этом мире. Должна была! Наслаждаться каждым днём, торжествовать, ликовать. Почему же её ничего не радует? Почему ей не доставляет никакого удовольствия взгляд побитой собаки в глазах Мэри-Маргарет, ежедневные свары Руби с бабушкой, пьянствующие в трактире гномы, валяющийся в коме Дэвид? Хотя, если подумать, последнему повезло больше всех. Он-то пропустил эти три очаровательных в своей незыблемости и неизменности года, чтоб их!</p><p>У неё ведь есть всё: власть, деньги, память. Живи да радуйся! Но нет, не выходит, скребёт что-то на душе и всё кажется, что остальные — вопреки всему — счастливее неё. Почему? Разве она не заслужила? Столько потерь, столько слёз, столько крови! Она выстрадала свой счастливый финал, где же он?</p><p>Да, поначалу ей показалось, что всё получилось, как задумано. Когда она смотрела на Мэри-Маргарет, застывшую скорбным изваянием у больничной койки, на которой лежал Дэвид, губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку. Но потом…. Месть не приносит удовлетворения, когда те, кого ты мучаешь, не могут прочувствовать всю глубину своих мучений. Месть надоедает. Месть выжигает изнутри. За три бесплодных года она и вовсе утрачивает всякий смысл.</p><p>Счастье не пришло, и потому её раздражало всё на свете. Короткие юбки Руби, постоянно отваливающаяся вывеска, придавленный одинокой старостью Марко, Голд, прогуливающийся по городу с такой самодовольной улыбкой, словно всё здесь принадлежит ему….</p><p>Точно, Голд! Вот кто во всём виноват. Тёмное заклятье — его рук дело, он его придумал. Наверняка имелся какой-то подвох, который она, одержимая местью, не разглядела. А ещё удивлялась тому, что он не пытался никуда сбежать, не пробовал как-то спастись. Да чтобы Румпельштильцхен забыл о шкурном интересе, о собственной выгоде! Не бывать такому. Он же сам, лично сказал ей: «Я там, где должен быть». Как же она не догадалась? Почему не попыталась отыскать второе дно, не выяснила, что ему нужно? Ведь понимала же, не может мастер сделок, коварный Тёмный маг так просто позволить ей наложить заклятье. А ещё пообещала ему спокойную и безбедную жизнь в дивном новом мире! Дура безмозглая! Стоило бы, пожалуй, запереть в палате с мягкими стенами по соседству с его разлюбезной Белль!</p><p>Ничего. Ещё не всё потеряно. Она немедленно пойдёт в лавку Голда и заставит его всё исправить, непременно заставит. И станет самой счастливой. Иначе…</p><p>Отец умер напрасно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Тарелка выскользнула из рук и со звоном разлетелась на осколки. Мальчик замер, в ужасе глядя на куски стекла под ногами. Таких тарелок у тёти Петунии множество, но любая превращается в самую любимую, если с ней что-то происходит по его вине. Но он не хотел, не хотел! Просто не удержал, когда после мытья собирался отправить в сушилку. Руки мокрые и тарелка мокрая, вот она и выскользнула.<p>Впрочем, мальчик прекрасно знал, что никакие оправдания не спасут его от наказания. Тётя с дядей и слушать не станут. Могут ударить, могут запереть в тёмном и тесном чулане на целый день, а то и на два. А кузен Дадли будет противно хихикать в узкое оконце в двери чулана и нарочно громко топать, поднимаясь и спускаясь по лестнице. Всё это уже было и не раз.</p><p>В коридоре послышались шаги. Дверь на кухню распахнулась, и вошла тётя Петуния. Вот и всё.</p><p> — Я слышала грохот. Что ты тут творишь, мерзкий мальчишка? — поинтересовалась она, и тут её взгляд упал на разбитую тарелку.</p><p> — Ах ты, негодная дрянь! — взвизгнула тётя, стремительно приближаясь и замахиваясь полотенцем. Мальчик обречённо зажмурился и сжался в комок. Почему, ну почему эта дурацкая тарелка не может снова стать целой? Что ей стоит?</p><p>Он ждал удара — удар не последовал. Мальчик осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел тётю, стоящую в паре шагов от него. Лицо белое, глаза широко распахнуты, рот беспомощно раскрыт. Тётя хватала воздух так, словно могла вот-вот задохнуться и в ужасе переводила взгляд с племянника на пол. Мальчик тоже рискнул посмотреть себе под ноги.</p><p>На полу лежала тарелка. Абсолютно целая. И даже трещинок на месте разлома видно не было. Мальчик облегчённо выдохнул и несмело улыбнулся. И чего так испугалась тётя? Всё ведь хорошо. Может, его не станут бить и ругать? Мальчик снова посмотрел на тётю и отшатнулся.</p><p>На лице тёти Петунии появилось пугающее выражение, которого он никогда не видел. Она не двигалась с места и всё шептала серыми трясущимися губами: «Я так и знала, так и знала». Так страшно мальчику не было никогда. Даже когда Дадли с друзьями поколотили его на старой детской площадке, а тётя с дядей, которым он всё рассказал, наказали за враньё. Даже когда он во время прополки тётиных настурций вырвал вместе с сорняками несколько цветков. Даже когда его в первый раз заперли в страшном чулане без еды на пять дней.</p><p>Мальчик сделал шаг к тёте, надеясь, что ещё можно что-то исправить, что-то объяснить (хотя он совершенно не понимал, что сделал не так), но тут Петуния очнулась и истерично заорала:</p><p> — Вернон!</p><p>И в этот момент мальчик понял: теперь всё изменится.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div> — Голд!<p>Реджина Миллс ворвалась в ломбард, словно ураган. Вышедший на её крик из подсобки владелец ломбард посмотрел на неё с насмешливым удивлением:</p><p> — Чем могу служить, мадам мэр?</p><p>Ох, как же её раздражало эта его «мадам мэр»! Едва ли не больше прежней «дорогуши». Безумно хотелось вцепиться и вырвать его мерзкий ядовитый язык. А ещё лучше давным-давно сгнившее сердце. Реджина сделала глубокий вдох и пару раз сжала-разжала кулаки.</p><p> — Всё неправильно, — холодно процедила она. — Твоё заклятье сработало не так, как следовало. Не изволишь ли объяснить почему?</p><p> — Не имею чести знать, о чём вы, — в тон ей ответил Голд. — Какое ещё заклятье? С вами всё в порядке, мадам Миллс?</p><p> — Лучше не бывает! — зло отчеканила Реджина. Она судорожно вглядывалась в глаза собеседника: хоть один намёк, крошечная искорка узнавания и понимания, отблеск воспоминания. Да хоть что-нибудь. Но глаза Голда не отражали ничего. Либо он великолепный актёр, либо и впрямь не понимает, о чём она.</p><p> — Я говорю о твоём Тёмном заклятье, которое перенесло нас в этот проклятый, лишённый магии мир! О проклятии, которое ты придумал! Всё ещё будешь притворяться, что не знаешь, о чём я толкую?</p><p> — Я не притворяюсь, мадам мэр, — сухо заметил Голд, — я действительно не знаю ни о каких заклятьях. Возможно, вам стоит поменьше читать фантастики. Даже детям известно, магия существует только в сказках. Если, конечно, под магией вы не подразумеваете деньги или власть. У вас, к слову, есть и то и другое. Так чего же вы ещё, чёрт возьми, хотите?! И почему от меня?</p><p> — А ведь ты не врёшь, — поражённо прошептала Реджина. — Ты и в самом деле потерял память. Дьявол! — она издала нервный смешок и отвернулась. — Дьявол, что же делать?</p><p> — Сходить к доктору Хопперу, — язвительно посоветовал ей в спину Голд. — Кажется, необоснованная вера в заклинания и фей в его компетенции.</p><p>Реджина гневно сверкнула глазами в его сторону, но мужчина лишь холодно улыбнулся и небрежно не то кивнул, не то поклонился. Она раздражённо запахнула полы пальто и выскочила за дверь.</p><p>Горожане торопились уступить ей дорогу, но Реджина едва их замечала. Она была не намерена так просто сдаваться, но что же ей делать? За что хвататься? Злость и раздражение гнали её по улицам, заставляли идти всё быстрее и быстрее, почти бежать.</p><p>Очнулась она только на пристани. Полчаса быстрым шагом по промозглой погоде и продуваемым всеми ветрами улицам вернули ей ясность мыслей. Получить всё и сразу непросто, придётся приложить усилия. Реджина сделала глубокий вдох, наполняя лёгкие ледяным солёным воздухом. Что там Голд сказал? Обратиться к доктору Хопперу? Видеть этого сверчка неприятно, но он признанный знаток душ. Может быть, сумеет подсказать, что именно ей нужно для счастья?</p><p>В груди тупо и противно ныло. Реджина часто-часто заморгала, чувствуя подступающие слёзы. С ума сойти, она не плакала уже — сколько? Со смерти отца? С гибели Дэниела? Что же с ней такое сегодня?</p><p>Она не станет плакать. Королевы не плачут. Они решают свои проблемы. Реджина повернулась к морю спиной и решительным шагом направилась в офис Хоппера.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Гарри сидел в чулане под лестницей, прижимался ухом к едва заметной щели между полом и дверью и изо всех сил прислушивался к приглушённому разговору. Двери в гостиную были плотно прикрыты, а тётя с дядей, хоть и ожесточённо спорили о чём-то, но делали это полушёпотом, и уловить удавалось только отдельные фразы.<p> — Мы обещали, Вернон…</p><p> — …не стану это терпеть…</p><p> — …так поступить…</p><p> — Не глупи, Петуния! Твоя сестра…</p><p> — Но то письмо…</p><p> — …это терпеть…</p><p> — …защита.</p><p> — Хватит!</p><p>Гарри мало понимал из разговора, но одно уяснил достаточно ясно: сегодня он сделал что-то не то. Нечто, настолько ужасное, что вряд ли отделается просто ремнём или голодовкой. Это не на шутку пугало. Заставляло сжиматься в комочек и дрожать, как заячий хвост. К тому же, ему уже давно и сильно хотелось в туалет, но, хотя дверь была не заперта, он боялся разозлить тётю с дядей ещё больше. Приходилось терпеть, тихонько хныча от жалости к себе.</p><p>В тот момент, когда мальчик почти решился потихоньку выбраться из каморки и добежать до гостевого туалета, дверь открылась, и на пороге воздвигся дядя. Было в Верноне Дурсле что-то монументальное и давящее. С самого детства Гарри боялся этого грузного неповоротливого мужчину. Он был скор на расправу и ненавидел племянника едва ли не больше жены. Однако сегодня к привычному отвращению и раздражению примешивалось новое чувство. Страх. Лицо дяди напоминало ту белую перекошенную маску, в которую до этого превратилось лицо тёти. Гарри отшатнулся, споткнулся и неловко рухнул на раскладушку. Дядя побагровел и сделал шаг вперёд.</p><p> — Собирайся, урод! — рявкнул он так, что с потолка посыпались пауки. — У тебя есть десять минут.</p><p> — Куда? — нерешительно пискнул Гарри. В любое другое время он не решился бы подать голос, опасаясь колотушек, но сегодня всё было не так с самого начала. Будущее страшило больше дядиных подзатыльников.</p><p> — Не твоё дело! — отрезал дядя. — Время пошло.</p><p>Вещей у Гарри было немного, так что сборы закончились, едва успев начаться. Сумка, брошенная мальчику дядей, выглядела пустой и тощей. Гарри сидел на полу, прижимая её к себе, как величайшее из сокровищ, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на дверь. Скоро она откроется — и что? Что будет дальше?</p><p>Каждый день Гарри представлял, как однажды в дом Дурслей войдёт человек, который заберёт его с собой далеко-далеко, будет любить просто так, дарить подарки на праздники и готовить вкусную еду, петь на ночь колыбельные и читать книжки. В этом чудесном «далеко-далеко» не было тяжёлой домашней работы, зато имелись игрушки и собственная комната. Вот только чем старше становился Гарри, тем меньше ему верилось в то, что эта мечта сбудется. Ему месяц, как исполнилось пять лет, и он знал, что жизнь — жестокая штука.</p><p>Ему хотелось верить, он цеплялся за свои мечты изо всех сил, но в глубине души уже начинал понимать: сказок не существует. И счастливых финалов тоже.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>«Почему бы вам не завести ребёнка?»…<p>Реджина бездумно мешала ложечкой в чашке кофе. Он уже остыл и подёрнулся мутноватой пенкой («как-нибудь выяснить, из чего эта проклятая старуха его делает»), но женщина к нему так и не притронулась. Она и заказ-то сделала, чтобы не сидеть в одиночестве, бессмысленно глядя в окно. Такое поведение вызывает жалость, а Реджине жалость не нужна. О, нет, только не от этих счастливчиков, которые даже в Сторибруке ухитряются выглядеть отвратительно довольными жизнью.</p><p>Слова доктора Хоппера, воспринятые поначалу, как издевательство, по некоторому размышлению стали выглядеть вполне здраво. Реджина почти жалела, что накричала на психолога и вылетела прочь, хлопнув дверью. Почти, ведь это было некрасиво и недостойно королевы. К тому же, сверчок по-своему прав. Реджина ещё помнила, как наслаждалась временем, проведённым с тем мальчиком, Оуэном, как всем сердцем желала, чтобы он задержался в их городе. Нет, не просто задержался. Остался навсегда, рядом с ней. Но Оуэн больше любил отца. Она не смогла стать для него по-настоящему важной и нужной. Так не стоит ли завести ребёнка, для которого она воплотит в себе целый мир? Может, и впрямь пришла пора стать матерью? Найти того, кто полюбит её и отогреет её бедное очерствевшее сердце. Разве многого она хочет?</p><p>Собственное бесплодие, когда-то казавшееся идеальным решением, шансом не стать марионеткой в руках одержимой властью матери, теперь превратилось в насмешку над её желаниями. Никогда не взять ей на руки свою плоть и кровь. Впрочем, ребёнка ведь можно усыновить. Найти подходящего младенца, взять себе на воспитание. У него не будет иной матери, кроме Реджины. Кто сказал, что кровные узы прочнее духовных? Ведь утверждает народная молва: мать не та, что родила, а та, что воспитала. Ребёнок будет любить её беззаветно и искренне, для него она станет центром вселенной, а не Злой Королевой. Так почему и впрямь не усыновить кого-нибудь?</p><p>Впервые за последний месяц Реджина позволила себе улыбку. Усыновление — дело непростое, но у неё есть деньги, власть и время. А ещё есть Голд, который обязан ей в новом мире буквально всем. Пусть даже и не помнит об этом. Вот он и подберёт ей малыша. И всё наконец-то встанет на свои места. Ошибка заклятья будет исправлена.</p><p>Реджина подмигнула своему отражению в стекле и вышла из кафе, не оставив чаевых. Пожалуй, и платить за этакую бурду не стоило, но пусть. Совсем скоро Реджина получит своё счастье, так что к чему мелочиться?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Детский дом, с точки зрения Гарри, мало чем отличался от дома Дурслей. Его всё так же колотили сверстники и ребята постарше, на него по-прежнему орали взрослые, за любую — даже ерундовую — провинность наказывали. В целом, жизнь почти не изменилась. Разве что не было больше чулана под лестницей, где его бы ждал какой-никакой, но покой.</p><p>Гарри частенько выбирался в небольшой заросший бурьяном садик за корпусом приюта, прятался в кустах и погружался в грёзы. Мечты его, увы, были несбыточными, это он понял, ещё живя у Дурслей, но иногда жизнь становилась настолько невыносимой, что хотелось убежать в другой мир, где люди добры, где никто никого не бьёт, где у него есть родители. Убедить себя, что всё ещё может измениться к лучшему. Мечты немного успокаивали, помогали пережить очередной день, не расплакаться от боли во время новой драки.</p><p>Гарри не знал, с кем договаривались Дурсли и что они делали, но родная Англия теперь была для него лишь воспоминанием. А ведь когда-то даже Литтл-Уингинг в его понимании был целой вселенной, он не выбирался за его пределы, хотя бы и в Лондон. Ему и в голову не приходило, что мир может быть столь огромен. Перелёт через океан и долгая поездка по чужому континенту вымотали и выжали его. Первые пару недель он слонялся по приюту, точно сомнамбула, погружённый в апатию и оцепенение, не реагирующий ни на чьи слова.</p><p>Его отправили в детский дом в другую страну, в шумный город под названием Бостон. Люди здесь говорили иначе, вели себя иначе, и из-за этого Гарри тоже подвергался насмешкам. Он был самым маленьким, самым худым, самым тщедушным из всех мальчишек. Да что говорить, некоторые трёхлетки выглядели внушительнее него! Поэтому со временем Гарри пришлось научиться быстро бегать, хорошо прятаться, наблюдать и выжидать. Жаловаться воспитателям было бесполезно: они оставались слепы и глухи к нуждам и бедам воспитанников. Порой Гарри казалось, что они с радостью избавились бы от них всех. Конечно, можно было сбежать, но куда ему идти? В этом городе всё казалось пугающим, непонятным и жестоким, он здесь был никому не нужен. Не в Англию же ему ехать? Туда не попасть без денег и документов, Гарри осознавал это даже в пять лет. Да и куда податься в Англии? Опять к Дурслям? А разве им он нужен?</p><p> — Эй, смотрите, вон наш шрамоголовый! — послышалось за спиной. Гарри насторожился, словно вспугнутая косуля. Голос принадлежал Энди — здоровому долговязому громиле, обожающему поколачивать детей помладше и отнимать у них еду и вещи. Самому Энди было уже тринадцать лет, но он до сих пор сидел в первом классе средней школы. Удивительно вообще, что из младшей выпустили. По мнению Гарри, мозгов в его черепушке не наскреблось бы и на крысу.</p><p> — Ну что, мамина деточка, — ухмыльнулся Энди, подходя ближе. Гарри с тоской увидел за его спиной ещё четверых парней. — Поговорим?</p><p> — О чём? — безнадёжно спросил Гарри. Понятное дело, неважно о чём. Энди просто нужен предлог, чтобы прицепиться.</p><p> — Да хотя бы о том, как ты оборзел, — довольно оскалился Энди. — Эта часть двора принадлежит нам, правда, парни?</p><p>Парни ответили людоедскими ухмылками.</p><p> — Я не знал, — буркнул Гарри и, шалея от собственной смелости и глупости, добавил:</p><p> — Тут об этом не написано.</p><p>Энди, до сих пор писавший корявыми печатными буквами и допускавший не менее одной ошибки в каждом слове, побагровел.</p><p> — Да ты издеваешься, мелкий гавнюк! — рявкнул он. — Молись, урод, чтобы в больнице после нашей с парнями работы тебя сумели починить.</p><p>Гарри понимал, что от Энди и его дружков будет трудно убежать, но всё равно попытался. Конечно, его быстро настигли. Как бы хорошо он ни бегал, ноги у его преследователей были длиннее, к тому же один из прихлебателей Энди — кажется, Пит — подавал надежды в лёгкой атлетике. Гарри привычно свернулся в клубок, пытаясь спрятать от ударов живот и лицо. Теперь-то они будут лупить его долго и со вкусом — кулаками, ногами, может, даже палками. Почему это всё происходит с ним? Как бы он хотел, чтобы все они хотя бы раз почувствовали себя на его месте!</p><p>Он ждал, ждал, но мальчишки почему-то не спешили набрасываться на жертву. А затем вдруг он услышал их вопли. Гарри несмело открыл глаза, осмотрелся и торопливо отполз поглубже в кусты. Вокруг творилось нечто невообразимое. По двору метались его обидчики, отмахивающиеся от чего-то невидимого. Они вопили и сквернословили, прикрывали руками головы и плечи, пытались убежать и спрятаться. Но невидимка был проворнее их. Он или оно наносило удары налево и направо, и на руках и ногах хулиганов на газах расцветали огромные лиловые синяки, кое-где появлялись ссадины и царапины. Гарри не мог поверить своим глазам: его желание, похоже, исполнилось. Он робко улыбнулся. Теперь-то они поймут, каково это быть избитым.</p><p>Именно в этот момент его заметил Энди.</p><p> — Чудовище! — заверещал он. — Как ты это делаешь? Ты… ты — настоящий монстр! Урод!</p><p>Гарри перестал улыбаться. Истеричные интонации в голосе Энди, его взгляд, бледное искажённое страхом лицо напомнили о тёте Петунии. Она точно так же смотрела на племянника, когда он склеил разбитую тарелку. Но тогда это была всего лишь тарелка. Теперь он — <i>получается, что он</i> — избил пятерых мальчишек. Гарри не было их жаль: они вполне заслужили всё, что с ними сейчас происходило — но он опасался того, что теперь его жизнь опять изменится и кто знает, к лучшему или к худшему? В детском доме было плохо, но что, если его определят туда, где ещё хуже?</p><p>Гарри вскочил и бросился бежать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Реджина тщетно пыталась успокоиться. Вести машину в столь растрёпанных чувствах не безопасно, но волнение внутри неё нарастало как цунами, грозя снести всё на своём пути. Ещё немного, буквально несколько часов — и у неё, может быть, появится ребёнок. Малыш, отданный безалаберными родителями в бостонский приют, обретёт дом и семью в её лице. А у неё будет человек, который станет её любить и которого непременно полюбит она. И, может быть, её сердце, оледеневшее после смерти Дэниела, предательства Белоснежки, поступков матери, сможет отогреться возле детской души. Счастливый финал для её выстраданной сказки.<p>Мистер Голд не подвёл и нашёл ей ребёнка в короткие сроки. Судя по выражению его лица, он видел в её желании обзавестись семьёй только бессмысленную блажь, не более того. Впрочем, ему хватило ума не высказывать это вслух. Он лишь заметил, что воспитание детей — тяжёлый труд. Можно подумать, сама Реджина об этом не догадывается! Конечно, труд, но он того стоит.</p><p>Она надеется, что стоит. И что ей удастся не превратиться во вторую Кору.</p><p>Судьба явно благоволила Реджине. Во всей стране очереди на усыновление и удочерение растягивались на месяцы, а то и годы вперёд. Но буквально на днях один из приютов за разумную сумму денег сообщил мистеру Голду, что с радостью пристроит в хорошую и любящую семью одного мальчика. И желательно, чтобы семья для этого прекрасного ребёнка нашлась как можно скорее. Реджине не очень нравилась эта ремарка, но она всё же решила рискнуть. Что она теряет?</p><p> — Есть, правда, одно «но», — предупредил Голд, выдавая ей адрес и досье мальчика. — Ребёнок уже не младенец, ему пять лет.</p><p> — Но мне не нужны подросшие дети! — раздражённо ответила Реджина.</p><p> — Я знаю, мадам мэр, вы были весьма… категоричны. Но, к сожалению, младенцев усыновляют первыми, и своей очереди вам придётся ждать очень и очень долго. Этого же мальчика вы сможете взять под свою опеку хоть завтра, только подготовьте документы. Насколько я помню, вы, помимо прочего, настаивали на поиске ребёнка в кратчайшие сроки. И это было в приоритете. Я исполнил ваше желание: нашёл дитя. Как говорится, сделал всё, что может человек; кто может больше, тот не человек.</p><p>Реджина многое могла сказать по поводу его человечности, но не стала. Треклятый Голд всё равно не помнит ничего из их общего прошлого.</p><p>И вот теперь она мчалась по трассе, одновременно нервничая и предвкушая встречу. Пятилетний ребёнок — это, конечно, уже какая-никакая, но личность, но вдруг ей повезёт? Вдруг она увидит в нём то же, что увидела когда-то в Оуэне? А если нет, что ж — заставить усыновить этого мальчика её никто не сможет. Она просто продолжит свои поиски.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Сегодня Гарри впервые разрешили выйти из маленькой комнатушки, в которой его заперли после случая с Энди и его приятелями. Сколько бы мальчик ни пытался объяснить, что он не при чём, что в том, что случилось с Энди, его вины нет, воспитатели не желали и слушать.<p>В глубине души они и сами понимали, что никаких причин винить в случившемся тщедушного черноволосого мальчишку нет. Сам он ни за что не смог бы побить пятерых парней старше и крупнее себя. Разве что применил магию, но полноте: магии не существует. И всё же воспитатели чувствовали нечто пугающее в этом ребёнке. Это предчувствие царапалось где-то глубоко под черепом, заставляло нервничать в присутствии мальчика. Как бы то ни было, что бы там ни произошло, а Энди, Пит, Кевин, Джим и Бад оказались в больнице. А этот мальчишка был цел и невредим.</p><p>Поэтому Гарри коротал дни и ночи в отдельной комнате, наскоро превращённой во что-то среднее между палатой психиатрической лечебницы и карцером. Ему даже еду приносили прямо сюда, проталкивали в специально прорезанное отверстие. Поначалу Гарри стучал в двери, кричал, плакал, просил выпустить. Объяснял, что он ни в чём не виноват, но если всё же в чём-то провинился, то он никогда-никогда больше так не поступит. Потом умолял принести ему какие-нибудь игрушки, или книжки с картинками, или позволить пообщаться с другими людьми. Он даже на разговор с громилой Энди был согласен. Но воспитатели остались глухи к его просьбам. И сами в его присутствии не произносили ни слова.</p><p>Когда сегодня ему разрешили выйти из комнаты, он сперва даже не поверил в это. Последние дни Гарри провёл, лёжа на кровати, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. Это была полудрёма-полузабытье, в котором он продолжал грезить о человеке, который войдёт в этот приют и в эту тесную комнату, крепко обнимет, а потом возьмёт за руку и уведёт с собой. Гарри плакал, но уже беззвучно, слёзы прочерчивали дорожки на бледных щеках, а он даже не чувствовал их. Со стороны мальчик напоминал избитого и брошенного щенка, который уже ни на что не надеется и ни во что не верит, только тоскливо глядит на проходящих мимо людей, вспоминает о тёплом доме и ласковых руках и тихонько поскуливает от боли.</p><p>Воспитателю, пришедшему за Гарри, пришлось чуть ли ни силком стащить его с постели и хорошенько встряхнуть прежде, чем мальчик сфокусировал свой взгляд на нём.</p><p> — Умоешься и приведёшь себя в порядок, — строго сказал воспитатель. — Я принесу сюда новую чистую одежду. У нас есть шанс наконец-то от тебя избавиться. Будь добр, выгляди и веди себя так, как положено послушному ребёнку. Может быть, тебя усыновят, и ты, наконец, перестанешь быть нашей проблемой.</p><p>Гарри машинально потопал в ванную и только там, под струями то ледяной, то обжигающей воды (тёплой отродясь здесь не водилось) осознал слова воспитателя. <i>Его могут усыновить</i>. Неужели мечта сбудется? Неужели нашёлся взрослый, готовый забрать его к себе? Гарри слабо в это верилось. «Не доверяй» — урок, который жизнь упрямо вбивала в его голову. Но детская надежда на чудо всё ещё жила в глубине его сердца, и он не в силах ей противиться выполнил всё, что ему велели: хорошенько вымылся, тщательно причесался, хоть это и не помогло сладить с непослушными волосами, оделся, стараясь, чтобы нигде не было ни складочки. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Гарри даже удивился: не может быть, чтобы вот этот чистенький и симпатично одетый ребёнок — он.</p><p>Мальчик ждал своего послеобеденного чуда исступлённо и неистово. То почти погружался в пучину отчаяния, то снова обретал надежду. Он не замечал испуганных и ненавидящих взглядов других детей, настороженных лиц воспитателей, избегающий его обслуживающий персонал. Он просто ждал, дрожа от нетерпения, он весь превратился в это ожидание.</p><p>И когда за ним пришли, чтобы отвести его в кабинет директора, бросился вперёд, окрылённый мечтой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Реджина сидела в кабинете и медленно закипала. Здесь её бесило буквально всё: стерильное и будто выхолощенное помещение, самодовольный боров в директорском кресле напротив, тикающие на столе часы, кричащие грамоты на стенах. Толстяк-директор уже почти час ходил вокруг да около, пространно рассуждая о социальном долге родителя, о тяжёлом труде воспитания детей, о необходимости душевного тепла и индивидуального подхода для ребёнка. Как будто она этого не понимала! С каждой минутой и каждым словом свиньи в человечьем обличии она всё больше и больше сомневалась, что в этой богадельне отыщет дитя, которое сможет назвать своим.<p>В какой-то момент, ощутив, очевидно, исходящую от посетительницы ненависть, директор быстро закруглил прочувственную речь и перешёл к делу.</p><p> — Что ж, мисс Миллс, ваши документы идеальны.</p><p>Реджина заставила себя растянуть губы в вежливой улыбке.</p><p> — Это замечательно. Я очень рада.</p><p> — Итак, Сторибрук, — сцепил пальцы перед собой толстяк. — Никогда не слышал об этом городе.</p><p> — О, в нём нет ничего особенного. Обычный провинциальный городок, тихий, спокойный. Рядом есть море и лес. Именно то, что надо для ребёнка, — сладко пропела Реджина. В её бытность королевой каждый, кто слышал этот тон, пытался убежать от неё как можно дальше и спрятаться. Боров же расплылся в ещё более мерзкой улыбке.</p><p> — Да-да, вы правы, мисс Миллс, учитывая нынешнее состояние экологии, детям весьма полезно проводить время на природе.</p><p>Реджина сдержала желание закатить глаза.</p><p> — Насколько я понимаю, — продолжал директор, — вы занимаете там высокую должность?</p><p> — Да, я мэр. Бессменный.</p><p> — Вас, должно быть, весьма уважают ваши сограждане.</p><p> — О да, — процедила Реджина. — Весьма и весьма. Могу я, наконец, увидеть ребёнка? Раз уж мои документы в порядке.</p><p> — Разумеется! — воскликнул директор и на несколько минут вышел из кабинета. Реджина воспользовалась этим временем, чтобы успокоиться. Глубокий вдох — медленный выдох, ещё раз вдох — и снова выдох. Конечно, здесь нет того малыша, которого она мечтала усыновить. Она посмотрит на этого их мальчика только из вежливости и чтобы не чувствовать, будто часы, затраченные на поездку из Сторибрука в Бостон, потеряны впустую. Да, сегодня ей не повезло. Но ещё ничего не потеряно. Просто в следующий раз она потребует от Голда большего старания.</p><p>Дверь за её спиной отворилась, вошли люди. Реджина обернулась им навстречу с натянутой и насквозь фальшивой улыбкой и — увидела его. Своего сына.</p><p>Мальчик был маленький и худенький. Какой-то даже заморенный. Он совершенно не выглядел на заявленные пять лет, скорее уж года на три. Растрёпанные чёрные волосы, которые воспитатель безуспешно пытался пригладить, зелёные глаза, сверкающие из-под неровно обрезанной чёлки, тоненький шрам, будто от бритвы, на лбу. Но больше всего Реджину поразил взгляд ребёнка. Это был взгляд человека, умудрённого опытом и через многое прошедшего. Человека, который повидал в жизни немало боли и предательства, разочарований и крушений надежд. Такой взгляд она нередко видела сама у своего отражения в зеркале. Но в глубине мальчишеских глаз, где-то под слоем безнадёжной и тоскливой обречённости, пылала вера в чудо. Уже почти угасшая, почти растоптанная, но она ещё была. В нём ещё жило и дышало то, что уже успело умереть в ней самой. Что же пришлось пережить этому малышу?</p><p> — Ну же, — подтолкнул в ребёнка в спину директор. — Представься мисс Миллс. Ты же знаешь, как должны поступать воспитанные дети?</p><p>Мальчик робко сделал пару шагов вперёд. Посмотрел на неё огромными глазёнками.</p><p> — Меня зовут Гарри, мэм. Гарри Поттер, — а голос-то под стать внешности. Тихий, несмелый, несчастный. Но с затаённой надеждой. Реджина слышала, что ребёнок хочет поверить в своё счастье, но боится позволить себе это. <i>«Нет, маленький, тебе больше не нужно бояться,</i> — подумала она. — <i>Что бы там с тобой ни было до этого момента, отныне тебя есть, кому защищать»</i>.</p><p> — Очень приятно, Гарри, — сказала Реджина вслух, подходя к ребёнку и присаживаясь подле него на корточки. — А меня зовут Реджина Миллс. Теперь я буду твоей мамой. Ты согласен?</p><p>Удивление, признательность, чистый восторг и незамутнённое счастье, вспыхнувшие в глазах ребёнка, показались Реджине настоящим ударом. Особенно, когда она заметила, что во взгляде прячется и тщательно замаскированный страх оказаться обманутым и брошенным. Опять.</p><p> — Правда? — полушёпотом спросил Гарри. — Вы, правда, будете моей мамой? Честно-честно?</p><p> — Конечно! Если ты этого хочешь, — Реджина постаралась вложить в голос всю силу убеждения, на которую была способна.</p><p> — Я… я согласен, согласен! Но… может, вы передумаете? — мальчик опустил голову и теперь смотрел исподлобья. — Я ведь урод. Чудовище.</p><p>Реджина медленно, очень медленно подняла голову и посмотрела на директора приюта. Он стоял — она сидела. Он был мужчиной, она женщиной. Он был выше её на полголовы и шире в плечах, а она обладала довольно хрупкой конституцией. Но сейчас под тяжёлым взглядом бывшей Злой Королевы директор словно усох и скорчился, пытаясь стать незаметным.</p><p> — Как. Это. Понимать, — внятно и чётко поинтересовалась Реджина, поднимаясь на ноги. Ребёнка, трепыхнувшегося было и попытавшегося отойти, она схватила за плечо, прижала к себе и погладила по голове. Мать из неё была пока что никакая, но подобная ласка всегда успокаивала её саму в детстве. <i>«Нет, малыш, ты не монстр. Не видели твои учителя ещё настоящих монстров. Как бы я хотела им показать»</i>.</p><p> — У ребёнка излишне живое воображение, — проблеял директор, всё больше сжимаясь под испепеляющим взглядом женщины. — Возможно, он играл с другими детьми, и кто-то его обозвал. Вы же понимаете, дети бывают жестоки.</p><p> — А взрослые и того хуже, — процедила Реджина. — Где документы на усыновление? Я не желаю оставлять своего ребёнка в этом месте ни минутой дольше.</p><p>Она услышала судорожный вздох Гарри и искренне пожалела, что после проклятья утратила способность колдовать. Здесь не помешала бы парочка огненных шаров. Что ж, она ещё придумает, как устроить этому борову сладкую жизнь, не будь она Злая Королева! А пока — ребёнок.</p><p>Документы пришлось листать и подписывать одной рукой. Во вторую намертво вцепился в Гарри. Мальчик, похоже, боялся лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть нежданное счастье.</p><p> — Всего доброго, мисс Миллс, — подобострастно произнёс директор им в спину. Она обернулась на пороге, смерила презрительным взглядом попеременно то белеющего, то краснеющего мужчину и выплюнула:</p><p> — Боюсь, не могу пожелать вам того же.</p><p>От мелочного хлопка дверью она всё же удержалась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Гарри сидел на заднем сидении машины, вцепившись обеими руками в плюшевого щенка. Его, как и новую одежду, и удобную обувь, и вкусную еду, ему купила та женщина — мисс Миллс. Она просила называть её мамой, но Гарри пока не мог выдавить из себя это слово. Ему всё казалось, что эта красивая тётя передумает, скажет, что ей не нужен такой урод, как Гарри, и вернёт его обратно в приют. Там у него отнимут и игрушки, и обувь, и одежду и снова будут бить. Или запрут в той комнатушке.<p>Поэтому Гарри ничего не просил, старался вести себя как можно тише и незаметнее, всегда вежливо добавлял «мэм», пытался показать себя вежливым и воспитанным. Кажется, мисс Миллс это только расстраивало, отчего Гарри пугался ещё больше и лез из кожи вон, чтобы угодить во всём. Вот и сейчас, сидя на заднем сидении автомобиля, он боялся сомкнуть глаза, хотя от новых впечатлений и плотного ужина его изрядно клонило в сон. Но он не мог позволить себе заснуть. Вдруг, когда он проснётся, окажется, что сказка закончилась? Или что всё это ему просто приснилось?</p><p>Время от времени мисс Миллс бросала на него взгляд через зеркало заднего вида и ободряюще улыбалась. От этой улыбки у Гарри теплело на душе, но полностью расслабиться и успокоиться он всё равно не мог. Легче стало только тогда, когда они проехали знак «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук». Внутри сразу сделалось теплее, спокойнее и легче. Словно он попал в хорошо знакомые и родные места. Ни о каком Сторибруке Гарри до сегодняшнего дня не знал, но всё равно чудилось, будто он вернулся туда, где его ждали.</p><p>Автомобиль притормозил возле огромного белого особняка с садом. Гарри задохнулся от восторга. Здесь он будет жить? На самом деле будет? В этаком замке? Мисс Миллс выскользнула из машины, открыла мальчику дверцу и приглашающе поманила за собой. Гарри сполз с сидения, всё ещё прижимая к себе щенка. Женская рука тёплой тяжестью легла ему на плечо.</p><p> — Добро пожаловать домой, Гарри, — мягко сказала женщина и улыбнулась.</p><p>И Гарри вдруг понял: теперь он действительно дома.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реджина проснулась под бой часов. Сначала она даже не поняла, что это за звук. Часы на ратуше Сторибрука не звонили ни разу за три года, прошедшие с наложения проклятья. Время над городом было не властно. Отчего им вздумалось звонить теперь?</p><p>Из окна особняка городская площадь и ратуша были видны как на ладони. Часы, прежде навечно застывшие на 8:15, теперь шли и издевательски показывали ровно семь утра. Реджина отвернулась от окна и прислонилась к подоконнику, боясь упасть. Ноги внезапно ослабли и подкосились. В глазах потемнело. Перехватило дыхание. Что случилось? Неужели Тёмное заклятье слабеет? Как такое возможно? Насколько знала Реджина, снять его способна только Спасительница — дитя истинной любви. Но её здесь нет и быть не может. И всё же — время сдвинулось с места.</p><p><i>«Нет!</i> — мысленно простонала женщина, не зная, к кому или к чему обращается. — <i>Нет! Не сейчас! Сколько можно манить меня обещанием счастья, а потом вырывать его буквально из рук? Сколько можно?»</i> Глаза на мгновение обожгли злые слёзы. И тогда Реджина резко втянула воздух. Ну уж нет, больше она не позволит над собой издеваться. Героям ли, Судьбе ли — никому не отнять у неё мечту.</p><p> — Успокойся, — строго велела себе бывшая Злая Королева. — Живо успокойся! То, что чёртовы часы пошли, ещё ничего не значит. Вот увидишь, тревога окажется ложной, никто ни о чём не вспомнит. Ты по-прежнему в Сторибруке и всё ещё мэр.</p><p>Контрастный душ немного помог прийти в себя и снова обрести уверенность в себе. Она почти убедила себя, что всё в порядке. И когда взглянула в зеркало, то увидела лишь сильную и умную женщину. Ни следа треволнений на лице.</p><p>И всё же страх оставался. Глубоко внутри, придавленный железным самоконтролем, он ехидно скалил зубы и в любой момент был готов взять реванш. Напомнить ей сколько раз всё летело в тартарары в шаге от счастья. Что ж, Реджина не проявит слабости, не поддастся страху, не впадёт в уныние. Даже если случилось худшее, если заклятье начало слабеть, она найдёт способ всё исправить. А пока ничего не известно наверняка, надо отвлечься, привести в порядок нервы.</p><p>Реджина сделала глубокий вдох, расправила плечи и отправилась на кухню готовить завтрак для своего новообретённого сына. Вот о ком в первую очередь надо беспокоиться. Он такой худенький, такой слабенький. Кормили ли его вообще в этом проклятом приюте?! Надо будет как можно скорее отвести его в больницу, пусть Уэйл обследует ребёнка. В медицинской карте Гарри не было никаких указаний на болезни или аллергии, но доверия эти документы у Реджины не вызывали. И люди, присматривавшие за мальчиком прежде, тоже. Она уже успела увидеть побледневшие синяки на теле ребёнка. Гарри вопроса, откуда они взялись, испугался, сбивчиво начал рассказывать про свою неуклюжесть и рассеянность, но Реджина прекрасно понимала, что некоторые ушибы и ссадины получить исключительно по рассеянности нельзя.</p><p>Значит, ребёнка били. И ладно бы только другие дети, хотя и это её категорически не устраивало, но пара отметин подозрительно напоминала следы от ремня. Подобные мысли заставили Реджину заскрежетать зубами. Как же ей хотелось вырвать сердца всем обитателям приюта и медленно, с наслаждением раздавить их! А начала бы она, пожалуй, с того борова-директора. Такую самодовольную рожу иметь нельзя.</p><p>Имелись и другие проблемы, связанные с Гарри. Его стоило записать в подготовительный класс. Проводить целые дни рядом с мальчиком Реджина не смогла бы при всём желании. Она мэр, у неё есть обязанности. А малышу не очень понравится сидеть с утра до вечера в особняке взаперти — это она может понять и без курсов молодых матерей. В школе же у него будет возможность общаться со сверстниками, узнавать что-то новое, участвовать в играх. Но если хоть один сопляк или учитель обидит её сына…. Реджина сжала и разжала кулаки. Лучше бы им тогда вовсе не рождаться на свет.</p><p>Да, и нужно почаще с Гарри куда-нибудь выходить. Хотя бы в кафе или в парк. Или на пристань. Реджина помнила, какими глазами Гарри рассматривал бостонские улицы, дома, машины. Словно он всю жизнь прожил на необитаемом острове, а теперь попал в цивилизацию. Ему всё было в новинку, всё поражало его воображение. Он мало говорил, ещё меньше спрашивал, но Реджина сама, интуитивно чувствуя в том потребность, рассказывала ему какие-то ерундовые факты о Бостоне, почёрпнутые ею буквально на днях.</p><p>Эта прогулка одновременно обрадовала и огорчила её. С одной стороны, Гарри смотрел на неё, как на ангела, спустившегося с Небес, прислушивался к каждому её слову, ни на минуту не выпускал из своей маленькой ладошки её пальцев. Но с другой он так ни разу и не назвал её мамой, подаркам радовался как-то отстранённо и настороженно и время от времени сжимался, будто ждал удара. Но с этим Реджина справится. Время есть, она сумеет добиться заветного слова и доверия сына. То, что было в его глазах во время их знакомства, давало ей на это надежду.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Гарри лежал в кровати и прислушивался к шуму ветра и стуку веток за окном. Комната — огромная, светлая, просторная — была целиком в его распоряжении. Пока его поселили в гостевой, но мисс Миллс вчера вечером пообещала, что в ближайшее время у него появится собственная, которую можно будет обставить так, как захочет он. Гарри тогда робко сказал, что не хочет доставлять лишнее беспокойство, ему и эта спальня нравится — она просторная и красивая. Мисс Миллс слегка нахмурилась, но вопреки ожиданиям не стала ругаться, даже не отвесила подзатыльник. Только пообещала, что, если Гарри больше нравится эта комната, то, конечно, он будет жить в ней. Но всё-таки пусть подумает.<p>Это казалось настоящей сказкой. Мисс Миллс ни разу не подняла на него голос, накупила кучу вещей, отдала целую комнату, не называла «чудовищем» и «уродцем», не била. На дверце платяного шкафа висели на вешалке новые джинсы и футболка с каким-то супергероем, у двери стояли красивые кроссовки. Мисс Миллс говорила, что сейчас все дети такое носят, что это модно и удобно. Но это было неважно. Самое главное — эти вещи целиком и полностью принадлежали ему, Гарри. Не были ему малы и не болтались, как мешок. Не казались половой тряпкой, по нелепости напяленной на ребёнка. Не были перешиты из старых уродливых одёжек Дадли, не выглядели безликой казённой униформой приюта. Эта одежда была его и только его.</p><p>Рядом на подушке сидел плюшевый пёс и преданно смотрел на нового хозяина блестящими чёрными глазками. Этот пёс тоже был маленьким чудом, сотворённым вчера мисс Миллс. Когда она привела Гарри в магазин игрушек, он сперва даже не понял, зачем они вообще сюда зашли. А потом мисс Миллс широким жестом обвела торговый зал и щедро сказала: «Выбирай, что хочешь». Что он захочет! Прежде из игрушек у Гарри имелся только старый оловянный солдатик Дадли: он завалился за каминную решётку, а Гарри его заметил и вытащил. Кузен даже и не вспомнил об игрушке. Солдатик прятался под матрасом раскладушки, на которой спал Гарри. А теперь ему предлагали выбирать из этих новых, сверкающих, восхитительных игрушек!</p><p>На пути из магазина к машине Гарри не уставал тихонько шептать: «Спасибо вам. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо» — и крепче сжимать руку мисс Миллс. Она улыбалась ему и также крепко держала его вспотевшую от волнения ладошку. Настоящая волшебница, подарившая ему сказку! Впрочем, она ведь ещё не видела того, что делало Гарри ненормальным.</p><p>Эта мысль заставила мальчика сжаться в комочек. Что если оно опять случится? Что если мисс Миллс о нём узнает? После всего хорошего, что она сделала, будет невыносимо больно увидеть на её лице то же выражение отвращения и страха, что на лицах тёти с дядей или воспитателей.</p><p>Чудо могло закончиться в любой момент, и Гарри поклялся себе, что постарается насладиться каждым днём и ничем не разочаровать мисс Миллс. Он должен чем-то отблагодарить её за доброту. За окном раздался бой часов. Семь. Точно! Он пойдёт и приготовит завтрак. Он умеет, и мисс Миллс будет им довольна.</p><p>Торопливо умывшись, одевшись и причесавшись, Гарри на цыпочках выскользнул из комнаты. Сказывалась давняя привычка перемещаться тихо, чтобы ненароком не разбудить тётю, дядю и Дадли. Они очень сердились, если Гарри поднимал их спозаранку звоном посуды или слишком громкими шагами. А плохое настроение Дурслей всегда выходило мальчику боком.</p><p>Однако к тому моменту, когда он нашёл в огромном доме кухню, там уже кто-то был. Готовил и напевал песню без слов. Дивные ароматы просачивались в холл, и у Гарри тотчас забурчало в животе. Он робко заглянул в дверной проём и столкнулся взглядами с мисс Миллс.</p><p> — Уже встал? — удивилась она. — Необязательно было подниматься так рано, всё-таки вчера у тебя был непростой день, много впечатлений. Да и приехали мы поздно.</p><p> — Ничего страшного, мэм, — вежливо ответил Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я привык вставать по утрам. Раньше в мои обязанности входило приготовление завтрака, уборка и уход за садом, вот я и решил….</p><p> — Приготовление завтрака? Уборка? Уход за садом? — её брови поднимались всё выше и выше, пока не скрылись под чёрной чёлкой. — Сколько тебе лет?</p><p> — Пять, мэм.</p><p> — И в детском доме пятилетних детей принуждают готовить еду и убирать помещения? — в её голосе послышался металл, и Гарри невольно вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи. — Про сад я вообще молчу, поскольку он у вас выглядел каким угодно, но не ухоженным.</p><p> — Нет, мэм, не в детском доме, — торопливо зачастил мальчик. Он не понимал, чем вызван гнев мисс Миллс, надеялся лишь, что злится она не на него. Но объясниться всё равно следовало как можно быстрее. — Там требовали убирать только на своих кроватях и в своих тумбочках. Раньше я жил у родственников. У тёти с дядей. И там у меня были обязанности.</p><p> — Хотела бы я на этих родственников посмотреть, — едва слышно пробормотала мисс Миллс, но слух у Гарри был, как у кошки, и он прекрасно её расслышал.</p><p> — Не стоит, мэм, они далеко отсюда. В Англии.</p><p>Мисс Миллс хмуро посмотрела на мальчика, но потом лицо её прояснилось, а голос смягчился.</p><p> — Ты любишь шарлотку? — улыбнулась она.</p><p> — Не знаю, мэм, — задумчиво почесал нос Гарри. — Не пробовал никогда</p><p> — Так, — цокнула языком мисс Миллс. — Знаешь, как мы сделаем? Сейчас ты сядешь за стол, а я дам тебе омлет с беконом и кусочек шарлотки с чаем. А ты расскажешь мне про свою семью. И, пожалуйста, если пока не можешь называть меня мамой, хотя бы не произноси слова «мэм».</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Несколькими часами позже Реджина металась по своему кабинету в мэрии разъярённой тигрицей. Свидетелем вспышки её гнева был только Сидни, но по его поводу женщина не переживала. Сидни можно доверять. Само собой, в разумных пределах. Сам журналист воспринимал отвратительное настроение госпожи Миллс философски и терпеливо ждал, пока она успокоится в достаточной степени, чтобы объяснить, для чего вообще его вызвала.<p>Наконец женщина остановилась возле своего стола, вцепилась до побелевших костяшек в спинку стула и повернулась к Сидни.</p><p> — Ты должен раздобыть мне все сведения о родителях и родственниках моего сына.</p><p> — Прошу прощения, госпожа мэр, — осторожно начал журналист, — но, насколько я понимаю, усыновление было тайным.</p><p> — Так и есть! — сухо подтвердила Реджина.</p><p> — Как же вы намерены узнать эту информацию? Ни одна официальная контора не рискнёт просто так пойти на подобное нарушение.</p><p> — Значит, ты придумаешь, как их заставить. — Сидни почувствовал, что ему при виде плотоядной улыбки на лице мэра становится дурно. — Я же со своей стороны могу немного облегчить твою жизнь. Ближайших родственников Гарри зовут Вернон и Петуния Дурсль. Петуния — сестра его матери. Живут они в Литтл-Уингинге, это вроде бы пригород Лондона.</p><p> — Они ещё и в другой стране! — безнадёжно простонал Сидни.</p><p> — Хоть на другой планете! — отрезала Реджина. — Я желаю, чтобы ты выяснил о них всё, что можно. И что нельзя тоже. Попутно разузнаешь и о родителях Гарри. Мне что-то не даёт покоя в истории про гибель в автокатастрофе. И постарайся не затягивать с этим. Пока можешь быть свободен!</p><p>Сидни выходил из кабинета с видом приговорённого к смерти человека, которому предстояло выбирать между двумя видами казней. Ничего, переживёт. Он тот ещё прохвост: пролезет, куда угодно, и раскопает любую информацию. А его до конца не угасшие к ней чувства только подхлестнут рвение. Когда же Сидни добудет требуемое, она придумает, как этими сведениями распорядиться. Реджина посмотрела на свои руки. Магия в этом мире, увы, недоступна, но никто не посмеет обижать её сына безнаказанно. Никто.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дни пролетали один за другим, складываясь в недели, а потом в месяцы. Жизнь в Сторибруке текла своим чередом. Никто из горожан не вспоминал о своей прошлой жизни в Зачарованном Лесу, никто не спешил открывать окружающим правду о мэре. Магия не возвращалась тоже. Опасения Реджины поутихли. А, может, свои страхи заговорила, убаюкала она сама? Ей ведь так хотелось получить нормальную жизнь, которой она лишена с детства по милости матери, а потом и Белоснежки.</p><p>Гарри оттаивал. Конечно, это происходило не вдруг. Но с каждым днём он чаще улыбался, больше говорил, легче втягивался в игры, меньше ждал удара или подвоха. Однажды Реджина услышала, как он смеётся над каким-то мультфильмом, и её сердце счастливо забилось. Быть может, она всё-таки сможет стать мальчику настоящей семьёй. Да, он по-прежнему порывался встать раньше неё, чтобы приготовить завтрак, пытался стирать, убирать, гладить и ухаживать за садом, будто расплачиваясь за крышу над головой и еду, временами замыкался в себе, улыбался так робко и несмело, словно ждал подвоха, ни разу не назвал её мамой. Порой Реджина находила его, лежащим на кровати, с силой прижимавшего к себе плюшевого щенка, невидящими глазами смотрящего в стену. В такие моменты у неё до боли сжималось сердце. Хотелось мучить, долго и страшно, всех тех, кто довёл малыша до такого. Хотелось не просто вырвать им сердца, но превратить их жизнь в настоящий ад. Однако разве бы это помогло её сыну? Всё, что она могла сделать прямо сейчас — это подойти к нему, положить руку на вечно растрёпанные волосы, и гладить, и напевать колыбельную без слов.</p><p>И всё же шанс исправить то, что натворили родственники Гарри и воспитатели приюта — он был. Жива была надежда вернуть ребёнку свет и радость. Эта надежда притаилась в тихом смехе, в дрожащих улыбках, в играх в прятки и жмурки, в книжках, что они читали вдвоём перед сном. В какую-то из пятниц — Реджина теперь бы и не вспомнила, в какую именно — ей пришло в голову устроить театр теней. Она погасила в гостиной свет, задвинула плотные шторы, зажгла свечи и показала сыну целый спектакль. Кажется, сказку сочинила тут же, на ходу. Гарри заворожённо следил за играми теней на стене, а потом робким голосом попросил научить его так же. С тех пор они не раз и не два разыгрывали пьески друг для друга по вечерам.</p><p>«Время лечит, — сказал ей доктор Хоппер, когда она, во второй раз пересилив себя, пришла на приём. — Вашему сыну нужно много любви, человеческого тепла и ласки, и, я уверен, всё дурное изгладится из его памяти. Ему всего пять лет. В этом возрасте беды кажутся невообразимо огромными и непреодолимыми, но и забываются они быстрее и легче. Если, конечно, помочь и поддержать. Чаще водите его на детские площадки, предлагайте поиграть с другими детьми. Проводите с ним больше времени, старайтесь всё делать вместе. Пока он видит в вас — уж простите мне мою бестактность — чужачку, но вам по силам сблизиться с ним. Главное — верьте в свои силы». Что ж, в первый раз Хоппер дал дельный совет, и Реджина решила прислушаться к его рекомендациям.</p><p>Труд постепенно давал свои плоды. Гарри постепенно отвыкал бояться её. Во всяком случае, не порывался вскочить с кровати и вытянуться во фрунт каждый раз, когда она входила в его комнату. Научился говорить вместо «мэм» — «Реджина». Пока ещё сторонился сторибрукских детей, но с каждым днём всё охотнее давал себя втянуть в игры. Со временем даже подругу нашёл — Пейдж. Реджину не очень радовало общение сына с дочкой непутёвого Джефферсона, пусть девочка и не помнила своего настоящего отца, но собственными руками отнять радость у ребёнка, который как-то за ужином увлечённо, взахлёб рассказывал, как они с Пейдж строили песочные замки на берегу, не могла.</p><p>К счастью, никаких серьёзных проблем со здоровьем у мальчика Уэйл не нашёл. Только посоветовал полноценно кормить, много времени проводить на свежем воздухе и принимать витамины. Тогда не исключено, что малыш перестанет казаться таким щуплым и крохотным на фоне сверстников. Врач даже пообещал, что со временем исправится и зрение: очки Гарри носил пока не столько потому, что в этом была реальная необходимость, сколько потому, что его опекунам не хотелось тратить время и деньги на лечение ребёнка. А ведь нужно всего лишь подобрать курс лечения, выполнять медицинские рекомендации и следить за режимом. Эта новость заставила Реджину испытывать ещё большую ненависть к тёте и дяде её сына, но неуверенная радость, написанная на мордашке Гарри, когда тот узнал, что совсем скоро неудобные и нелюбимые очки ему больше не понадобятся, несколько смирила её ярость.</p><p>Впервые с момента смерти Дэниела и предательства Белоснежки Реджина жила настоящей жизнью, полной жизнью. И что с того, что теперь её мир вращался вокруг маленького ребёнка? Она собирала воспоминания о разных моментах из жизни сына, словно бесценный жемчуг, который позже нанижется на нить памяти. Вот он, умилительно сосредоточенный, читает ей вслух заданный в школе стишок. Вот расстраивается, что яблони в саду расцветут ещё не скоро и не скоро же ему доведётся попробовать яблоки. Вот играет в своей комнате с мягкими игрушками, что-то важно им втолковывая. Вот сидит за столом, низко склонившись над раскраской, и, прикусив от старания язык, разрисовывает небо почему-то оранжевым карандашом. «Не наклоняйся так, Гарри, ты ведь хочешь когда-нибудь избавиться от очков?» — «Да, Реджина, простите, пожалуйста». Вот улыбается, одними глазами, осторожно — но улыбается! И все эти воспоминания напоминают Реджине, в чём смысл её жизни.</p><p>Правда, причины для беспокойства всё же оставались. И если с часами на ратуше Реджина почти смирилась и удерживала страхи в узде, то вот шрам на лбу Гарри…. Пусть в Сторибруке полноценной колдуньей бывшая Злая Королева не была, способности ощущать магию она не утратила. От шрама тянуло пугающей тёмной энергией. Шрам не заживал и не пропадал, сколько бы ни проходило времени, не помогали ни мази, ни примочки, вытребованные у Уэйла. Но отметина по-прежнему выглядела так, будто её только-только нанесли. Мальчика явно попытались когда-то проклясть, но кто? И преуспел ли он?</p><p>Реджина однажды аккуратно расспросила сына, откуда этот след взялся, но Гарри смог повторить только то, что ему самому сообщила тётя:</p><p> — Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Тётя говорила, что они были алкоголиками и наркоманами, и в тот день папа сел пьяным за руль. Мы попали в аварию, выжил только я. Шрам оттуда.</p><p>Это было явной ложью. Ни одна автокатастрофа не способна оставить подобных шрамов. Но ребёнок больше ничего не знал. Вряд ли знали и его родственники, но…. С ними она ещё поговорит. Позже, когда тщательно к разговору этому подготовится и когда сможет на какое-то время оставить Гарри под чужим присмотром. Или придумает, как заставить этих Дурслей приехать хотя бы в Бостон, потому что были у неё сомнения, что она в ближайшее время сумеет выпустить сына из-под крылышка.</p><p>Откуда же могла взяться эта тьма? Ведь мир, где они находятся, волшебства лишён. Или всё-таки не совсем? Мог ли Румпельштильцхен ошибиться? Поверить в это было ещё труднее, чем в автокатастрофу, но Тёмный, каким бы могущественным, хитрым и мудрым он ни казался, всезнающим всё же не был.</p><p>Но, если магия в этом мире всё-таки существует, вернутся ли силы к ней? Да, она и сейчас могла сварить простенький эликсир или слабенькое зелье, особых способностей для этого и не нужно. Скорее всего, смогла бы управлять теми, чьи сердца хранятся у неё в склепе. Но ничто не давало того неповторимого чувства всемогущества и полёта, как магия в чистом виде. Реджина запрещала себе об этом думать, но мысли снова и снова возвращались к одному и тому же: <i>возможно ли</i>?</p><p>Впрочем, ответы на некоторые вопросы она получила гораздо быстрее, чем надеялась. С момента появления Гарри в её доме прошло уже два месяца. Их жизнь более-менее вошла в стабильное русло: утром они вместе завтракали и обсуждали планы на день, затем Реджина провожала Гарри в корпус начальной школы, а сама шла на работу. После занятий Гарри приходил к ней в кабинет и сидел в отдельной комнате — читал или рисовал. Он был удивительно неконфликтным и любознательным ребёнком с богатым воображением и вполне мог проводить не один час наедине с собой. Никогда не капризничал, не требовал внимания к себе сверх меры. Он вообще ничего не требовал, а любому проявлению внимания радовался, как величайшему из подарков. Когда рабочий день Реджины заканчивался, они гуляли по вечернему городу, болтали обо всём на свете — в основном, говорить приходилось ей, мальчик чаще всего ограничивался ролью слушателя, иногда заходили в трактир «У бабушки», иногда сразу шли домой. Укладывая ребёнка спать, Реджина рассказывала ему сказки собственного сочинения или пела колыбельные. По выходным она вела Гарри на детскую площадку и прогуливалась неподалёку, наблюдая за тем, как её сын общается с другими детьми.</p><p>И этот день не должен был ничем отличаться от предыдущих. Вечером после работы Реджина повела Гарри на площадку. Время было уже позднее, но мальчик захотел покачаться на качелях и впервые по собственной инициативе, запинаясь и заикаясь на каждом слове, попросил её об этом. Окрылённая успехом, Реджина не смогла отказать.<br/>Она сидела на скамейке рядом, но всё равно пропустила тот момент, когда качели, слишком сильно раскачанные ребёнком, соскочили с крепления. Время для Реджины замедлилось. Сердце оборвалось, ноги приросли к земле. Она хотела броситься на выручку к Гарри, хотя понимала: не успеет, уже ничего не успеет…. И вдруг — мальчик завис в воздухе. С грохотом качели упали на землю, а Гарри парил над землёй и медленно, плавно опускался вниз. Реджина поражённо, забыв, как дышать, наблюдала за происходящим, пока её сын не коснулся ногами земли. Только тогда она отмерла, подбежала к нему, начала беспорядочно ощупывать руки и ноги, путанно спрашивать о том, как он себя чувствует. Только через несколько минут до неё дошло, что говорит и суетится она одна.</p><p>Гарри стоял неподвижно, опустив голову. На кончике носа дрожала слезинка. Руки он сжал в кулаки, и сам как-то сжался. Словно боялся, что его сейчас ударят. Внезапно Реджина с поразительной ясностью поняла две вещи: это для Гарри не впервые и вот почему его называли «чудовищем» и «уродом». Гарри — маг. Её сын, её мальчик, её сокровище — маг. В этом мире для магии всё-таки есть место, но это не главное. Главное, что она нашла человека, который сможет понять её. Со временем она расскажет ему всё, и он не оттолкнёт её. Реджина улыбалась, как сумасшедшая, смеялась и всхлипывала.</p><p> — Гарри, милый мой, солнышко моё, не плачь, слышишь? Или тебе больно? Тогда скажи мне, где болит? Мы сходим в больницу, и всё будет хорошо. Испугался, да? Это ничего, это бывает. Главное — ты цел, ты жив, ты со мной.</p><p>Мальчик поднял голову и неверяще посмотрел на неё полными слёз глазами.</p><p> — Как вы можете так говорить? — дрожащим голоском спросил он. — Теперь вы видите, что я ненормальный уродец. Всё так, как я и говорил вам в приюте. Вы тогда не поверили, но теперь верите, да? Теперь видите, что мне нельзя… нельзя рядом с нормальными людьми? Вы меня бросите? Вернёте в приют? Почему вы всё ещё не ударили меня? Почему не злитесь?</p><p>Реджина прижала его к себе, крепко-крепко обняла, будто пытаясь передать со своим теплом поддержку и любовь.</p><p> — Глупенький, — прошептала она таким голосом, будто сообщала величайшую тайну, — как я могу на тебя злиться? Как тебе в голову пришло, что я подниму на тебя руку? Ты же дар мне. Дар судьбы. Никогда и ни за какие сокровища мира я не расстанусь с тобой!</p><p> — Но я… — потерянно пробормотал мальчик.</p><p> — Ты не уродец и не чудовище! — строго сказала Реджина. — Не смей так себя называть. Забудь обо всём, что тебе говорили! Ты особенный, ты маг, ты умеешь то, о чём большинство людей только мечтают. Перед тобой открыто столько возможностей! Разве ты не помнишь, что в сказках всегда с уважением относились к волшебникам? А то, как с тобой обращались раньше — я ведь права, такое уже бывало? — говорит лишь о том, что те люди тебе завидовали. Или ненавидели тебя. Но вина в том не твоя. Запомни это хорошенько, ладно? А мне боятся глупо. Я ведь тоже маг, Гарри, и я научу тебя всему, что знаю. Ты станешь сильным и умным волшебником. Самым-самым лучшим, как Мерлин. Обещаю. А сейчас хочешь, пойдём в «У бабушки» и купим по большой чашке какао и любое пирожное, какое выберешь?</p><p>Ещё мгновение Гарри смотрел на неё, не в силах поверить внезапно свалившемуся счастью, ошеломлённый осознанием, что его не только не ругают, но ещё и хвалят, а потом в первый раз сам обхватил её за шею, уткнулся носом в плечо и разревелся. От усталости ли, от пережитого ли страха, от нахлынувшего облегчения он и сам не смог бы ответить. Знал только, что всё будет хорошо. По-настоящему хорошо. Как в добрых сказках.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>— Госпожа мэр, я к вам с докладом, — Сидни осторожно заглянул в кабинет. По опыту он знал, что застать Реджину Миллс можно в любом настроении в любое время суток, так что лучше сначала убедиться в безопасности помещения. Однако к увиденному оказался не готов.<p>Реджина сидела в кресле, рассматривала какую-то фотографию в рамке и нежно, мечтательно улыбалась. Подобного выражения на лице мэра никогда не было и быть не могло. Эта ледяная, порой жестокая женщина со стальным стержнем внутри не ассоциировалась в представлении Сидни с улыбками, фотографиями и мечтательностью. Впрочем, её и в качестве матери прежде было представить сложновато, а вот поди ж ты.</p><p>Заметив репортёра, Реджина кивком пригласила его в кабинет.</p><p> — Что-то разузнал, Сидни? — и голос у неё сегодня был спокойный, какой-то непривычно ласковый и добрый даже. Может быть, она и не придёт в ярость, когда узнает о скудных достижениях Сидни. И не вышвырнет его из газеты.</p><p> — Разузнал, но не так чтобы много, госпожа мэр, — начал репортёр. — Родители Гарри — Джеймс Поттер и Лили Поттер, в девичестве Эванс. Вроде бы познакомились в частной школе, в которой вместе учились. Что за школа и где она находилась, выяснить не удалось. Знаю, только, что это где-то на севере Шотландии. После окончания школы Джеймс и Лили сразу поженились, поселились в небольшой деревушке с забавным названием Годрикова впадина*, а через два года — 31 июля 1980 года — у них родился сын, которого они назвали Гарри. Уже в следующем году на Хэллоуин Джеймс и Лили трагически погибли. Могилы их находятся на кладбище всё той же Годриковой впадины. Причина смерти мне неизвестна, но, учитывая ужасающее состояние их дома, подозреваю, что произошёл какой-то взрыв или обрушение несущих конструкций. Удивительно, что ребёнок выжил. Гарри отдали под опеку старшей сестре Лили — Петунии Эванс, в замужестве Дурсль, и её мужу Вернону. Вернее, буквально подкинули на порог. У Дурслей имеется и свой сын Дадли, ровесник Гарри. По словам соседей, тётя с дядей не очень-то обрадовались племяннику, даже собирались сразу же сдать его в приют, но потом почему-то передумали. Какими были Лили и Джеймс, сказать не могу, поскольку мои свидетели к единому мнению не пришли. Их соседи в Годриковой впадине утверждали, что чета Поттеров была приветливой, но очень замкнутой, жили уединённо, особенно ни с кем не сближались, но в помощи никому не отказывали. Соседи же Дурслей говорили о Поттерах, как о наркоманах, алкоголиках и дебоширах, хотя ни разу с ними не встречались и мнение своё составляли, исходя из слов Петунии. О вашем сыне, к слову, жители Литтл-Уингинга тоже отзывались весьма нелестно, дескать, мальчик — хулиган с психическими отклонениями, которого родственники приютили исключительно из жалости, пытались при помощи труда и надлежащего воспитания искоренить в нём плохие задатки, но им это не удалось, поэтому в итоге они отправили его в приют, где ему и место.</p><p> — Как же мальчик оказался в Бостоне? — спросила Реджина, до этого молчавшая.</p><p> — Хороший вопрос, мисс Миллс. Родственники Гарри, похоже, чего-то безумно боялись, поскольку мистер Дурсль потратил на взятки огромное количество денег, подключил все свои связи и связи своих друзей ради того, чтобы из лондонского приюта ребёнка перевели в приют любой другой страны. Предупреждая ваш вопрос: это сложно, это ресурсозатратно, это бессмысленно и ненужно, но возможно. А то, что мальчик оказался именно в Бостоне, чистая рулетка.</p><p> — Значит, мне и впрямь повезло, — ни к кому не обращаясь и думая о чём-то своём, произнесла Реджина. — Что ж, Сидни, спасибо за информацию. Я придумаю, как ей распорядиться.</p><p>Репортёр, несколько контуженный благодушием мэра, поспешил убраться восвояси, пока на место обновлённой и милостивой Реджины Миллс не вернулась старая — жёсткая, бескомпромиссная и скорая на расправу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Когда Реджина, всё ещё размышлявшая над изыскания Сидни, зашла в корпус начальной школы, Гарри одиноко сидел на лавочке в холле и тоскливо смотрел на стайку детишек неподалёку. Удивлённая женщина подошла к сыну.<p> — Что-то случилось? Обычно ты в это время играешь. Тебя кто-то обидел? — на последнем слове в её голосе звякнули металлические нотки.</p><p> — Нет! — возразил Гарри и для верности помотал головой. — Просто я боюсь, что случится то же, что и вчера.</p><p>Реджина вздохнула. Похоже, убедить ребёнка в нормальности происходящего будет труднее, чем ей казалось. Слишком уж долго он жил в страхе перед своими способностями. Слишком многие убеждали его, что быть магом отвратительно и гадко. Вот родись он в Зачарованном Лесу…. Ах, мечты-мечты.</p><p> — Гарри, — мягко произнесла Реджина. — Я вчера тебе говорила и скажу ещё раз: ты не чудовище, ты не сумасшедший. И уж точно не урод. Ты маг. Это необычно, но абсолютно нормально. Чего ты боишься? Что можешь навредить людям? — мальчик потерянно кивнул. — Но пока ты никому не навредил.</p><p> — Навредил, — почти беззвучно прошептал Гарри. — Там в детском доме я что-то страшное сделал с мальчишками, которые хотели меня поколотить. Не знаю, что это было, но они попали в больницу.</p><p> — Мне кажется, они более чем заслужили это, — хмыкнула Реджина. — Вряд ли они собирались рассказать тебе сказку или поиграть с тобой в прятки.</p><p> — Неважно, заслужили или нет, — тяжело, как-то очень по-взрослому вздохнул мальчик. — Меня испугало то, что мне это понравилось. Я ведь знаю, как больно получать колотушки. И как потом плохо бывает. Но когда Энди и другие оказались в больнице, когда их избивало непонятно что, я улыбался. Я плохой, да? Во мне живёт зло?</p><p>Женщина растерялась. Ей и в голову не приходило задаваться такими вопросами. Честно говоря, будь она на месте Гарри, пожалуй, так легко те малолетние сволочи не отделались бы. Да они бы под конец у неё в ногах ползали, умоляя о прощении.</p><p>Когда она в своё время согласилась стать ученицей Румпельштильцхена, перед ней была цель, путеводный огонёк. Пусть ей многое не нравилось, а что-то и вовсе отталкивало, но добиться желаемого она собиралась любой ценой, каким угодно способом. Цель ведь оправдывает средства, верно? Магия нужна была ей для холодной войны с матерью. Потом для мести матери. И Белоснежки. Затем она мечтала отомстить всему Зачарованному Лесу. <i>«Что у меня была за жизнь?</i> — внезапно с горечью подумала Реджина. — <i>Разве было в ней после смерти Дэниела хоть что-то, кроме мести и ненависти? И вот я отомстила, но не появись у меня Гарри, чем бы жила? На что надеялась? Разве был у меня хоть день, который бы я встречала с улыбкой?»</i> Она посмотрела на приёмного сына, с тревогой ожидавшего её ответа. Если в тебе живёт зло, Гарри, что же тогда я? Нет, милый, тебя это не коснётся. И ты не закончишь, как твоя приёмная мама.</p><p> — Я знаю одно, — начала Реджина, осторожно подбирая слова, — ты мой сын. Я люблю тебя и буду любить любым. Даже если бы ты убил тех мальчишек, моя любовь не стала бы меньше. Когда у меня не было тебя, мне словно солнца не хватало, словно нечем было дышать. А потом я увидела тебя, и моя жизнь изменилась. Я сразу поняла, что ты именно тот, кто мне нужен. И теперь у меня есть счастье и радость. Разве это не значит, что, как минимум, одно доброе дело ты тоже совершил? — она улыбнулась, взлохматив макушку ребёнка. — И я не думаю, что то, что ты дал отпор хулиганам делает тебя плохим. Они постоянно тебя мучили? И, наверное, не только тебя? Считали, что им всё можно, что никто им не указ, а значит, они имеют полное право обижать маленьких и слабых? — Гарри кивнул. — Тогда подумай, скольким детям стало жить спокойнее, потому что этот твой Энди теперь сто раз подумает прежде, чем обижать их. Получается, ты и тут совершил доброе дело.</p><p> — Может быть, — жалобно согласился мальчик. — Но мне всё равно понравилось их бить.</p><p> — Понимаешь, — вздохнула женщина, ещё крепче обнимая его, — иногда, когда нам очень-очень больно, хочется, чтобы наши обидчики хоть на секунду почувствовали то же, что чувствуем. И если это случается, радуемся, потому что в этот момент нам становится немного легче. Такое может случиться с каждым человеком, но это не делает его хуже. Когда-то я совершила много нехороших вещей, потому что мне было больно и плохо. Но ты ни в чём не виноват. Ты хороший ребёнок, Гарри. И, я уверена, очень добрый мальчик. Я вижу это по твоим глазам. Что же касается магии, то обещаю научить её контролировать и пользоваться ею. В этом случае ты никогда не причинишь никому вред, если только сам этого не захочешь.</p><p>Гарри засветился как рождественская лампочка.</p><p> — Научишь? Правда-правда научишь? — радостно спросил он. Реджина улыбнулась энтузиазму ребёнка и тому, что он в первый раз обратился к ней на «ты». Гарри тоже это осознал и смутился.</p><p> — Простите, — сконфуженно пробормотал он.</p><p> — Не за что извиняться! — поспешно заверила Реджина. — Я рада, что ты мне доверяешь и считаешь своим другом. Ведь считаешь?</p><p>И тут Гарри сумел её удивить. Он вдруг порывисто вздохнул, ткнулся ей куда-то в бок и воскликнул:</p><p> — К-конечно! — а потом много тише добавил:</p><p> — Знаете… знаешь, мне кажется, тебе очень часто делали больно. Я это чувствую, или слышу, или…. Не знаю, как объяснить, просто понимаю, что кто-то причинил вам… тебе боль. Я прав? Только почему, зачем? Ты ведь такая хорошая. Самая лучшая на свете!</p><p>Реджина вздрогнула. И от чистого, незамутнённого сочувствия ребёнка и от того, что забыла она, когда ей в последний раз говорили подобные слова. Они ведь для героев вроде Белоснежки и Прекрасного принца, а не для Злой Королевы. Кто же видел в ней добро и свет? Дэниел да папа. Последний незадолго до смерти всё пытался убедить её в бесплодности мести. Реджина поняла, что плачет, когда почувствовала колючие обжигающие капли на щеках.</p><p> — Почему ты плачешь? — заволновался Гарри. — Всё хорошо? Что мне сделать?</p><p> — Ничего не надо, — судорожно выдохнула Реджина, прижимая его к себе. — Ничего. Это от счастья.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Годрикова впадина - смешанное поселение, в котором живут и маглы, и маги. Так что осведомители Сидни вполне могли его найти</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Откладывать обучение сына было не только бессмысленно, но и опасно. В отличие от мальчика, Реджина представляла, какие чудовищные формы порой принимает неуправляемая магия. В своё время Румпельштильцхен постарался максимально наглядно объяснить ей последствия пренебрежительного отношения к обучению. Помнится, она тогда неделю спать по-человечески не могла. Тёмный оказался весьма… убедителен.</p><p>Окружающие Реджину волновали мало: даже стань кто из них жертвой стихийного выброса мальчика, она вряд ли огорчилась бы. Но Гарри пугала сама возможность этого, а видеть его напуганным и подавленным теперь, когда он только-только оттаял и начал приходить в себя, женщине категорически не хотелось. Кроме того, магия была способна навредить своему маленькому носителю, даже убить его, а допустить такое…. Немыслимо!</p><p>Вести Гарри в склеп было рановато. Вот подрастёт — тогда можно будет всё показать. И ингредиенты для зелий, и ритуальные предметы, и книги заклятий. Хотя хранилище с сердцами она, пожалуй, отложит на более позднее время. Когда будет уверена, что Гарри не станет рубить сплеча и сможет выслушать её и понять. Пока он слишком мал, чтобы понимать: в мире, кроме чёрного и белого, есть ещё и серое. И этой серости больше всего.</p><p>Для занятий выбрали сад позади особняка. Гарри стоял под яблоней, чуть не приплясывая на месте от нетерпения. Реджина усмехнулась при виде его энтузиазма. Когда-то она и сама трепетала перед первым занятием, представляла, как подчинит себе могущественнейшую из природных сил. Правда, причины у неё были менее благородные.</p><p> — Что будем делать? — радостно спросил Гарри, когда женщина подошла ближе.</p><p> — Для начала ты попробуешь почувствовать силу. Магия есть везде. Она в воздухе, в земле, в воде и в огне. Она окружает нас, даже если мы не подозреваем об этом. Но самое главное — магия есть в тебе. Эта та её часть, которая всегда рядом, просто большую часть времени она спит и просыпается только тогда, когда очень нужна. Ну-ка, вспомни, когда с тобой случалось что-то необычное?</p><p>Гарри нахмурился.</p><p> — Один раз тётя хотела нарядить меня в старый свитер Дадли. Свитер был ужасный-преужасный, такого противного коричневого цвета и в каких-то разводах. А ещё он жутко кололся и плохо пах. И я представлял, как выйду в нём на улицу, а надо мной все будут смеяться. Обзывать вонючкой или страшилой. И тогда свитер вдруг стал совсем маленький, на меня не налез. Но в тот раз тётя не обратила на это внимания. А потом я уронил тарелку, а она заметила и начала ругаться, а я представил, как меня сейчас будут бить, и подумал, почему бы этой тарелке не стать снова целой. Она и стала. Ну и с Энди и другими мальчишками. Я жуть, как испугался. И разозлился, что всё плохое всегда происходит со мной.</p><p> — А потом с качелями, когда ты опять-таки испугался, — кивнула Реджина. — Вот видишь, сила пробуждается от твоих эмоций. Она как бы защищает тебя от опасности, реальной или мнимой. Поэтому когда ты злишься, или пугаешься, или сильно огорчаешься дотянуться до неё проще всего. Однако мы хотим, чтобы ты научился магией управлять, а для этого нужно вызывать её в любой момент. Сделать её такой же частью себя, как рука или нога. Для начала попробуй хорошенько вспомнить один из тех случаев, когда ты колдовал.</p><p>Гарри опустил голову и насупился.</p><p> — Это плохие воспоминания, — пробубнил он. — Мне не хочется снова переживать.</p><p> — Я понимаю, — вздохнула Реджина, опускаясь перед сыном на корточки. — И, поверь, мне бы не хотелось заставлять тебя это делать. Со временем ты сможешь колдовать, просто вспоминая ощущения, которые возникают, когда пользуешься магией. Но для начала эти ощущения нужно прочувствовать и запомнить. Поэтому сначала воспользуемся воспоминаниями, чтобы силу призвать. И да, воспоминания должны быть пугающими или огорчающими, ведь когда ты счастлив, магия тебе, в общем-то, не нужна.</p><p>Гарри кивнул. Ему явно не нравилось то, что нужно делать, но он не собирался так просто сдаваться. <i>«Да,</i> — подумалось Реджине при взгляде на его сосредоточенное лицо, — <i>Упорства ему не занимать. Я зря переживала о том, что он слишком мал для серьёзных занятий и что ему будет не хватать усидчивости». </i></p><p>Мальчик медленно перебирал все воспоминания своей маленькой, но богатой на события жизни. И горьких было больше, чем светлых и хороших, но, увы, сколько бы он ни хмурился, ни поджимал губы и ни морщил лоб, ничего не происходило. Наконец, Гарри открыл глаза и виновато посмотрел на Реджину.</p><p> — Не получается, — плачущим голосом сказал он. — Я стараюсь-стараюсь, но у меня не выходит. Простите, пожалуйста, простите!</p><p>Он шмыгнул носом, на глаза навернулись слёзы, губы задрожали, и тут Реджина почувствовала силу сына. Огромную, мощную, необъятную, всепоглощающую. На что это было похоже? На мощный прилив, затапливающий берег, на бушующий ураган, сметающий всё на своём пути. Старые деревья дрогнули и закачали ветвями, хотя погода была безветренной. Те, что тоньше и слабее, склонились до самой земли. Реджине пришлось сделать несколько шагов назад, настолько сильным оказался удар.</p><p>И в то же время было в этой силе и что-то ласковое, тёплое, нежное. Как материнская ласка, как робкий поцелуй, как дружеское объятие. Оно пряталось где-то в глубине, в оболочке из первозданной мощи. <i>«Боже мой,</i> — прошептала про себя Реджина. — <i>Какой же у тебя потенциал, маленький! Как же повезло всем тем идиотам, обижавшим и унижавшим тебя, что ты не догадался дать им сдачи по-настоящему! Да ты же весь Сторибрук смести с лица земли сумеешь! Ты и впрямь настоящее чудо, сокровище, не имеющее цены».</i></p><p> — Всё выходит! — счастливо засмеялась она. — Именно так, как надо. О чём ты сейчас думал? И, пожалуйста, Гарри, мы же договорились, что теперь мы на «ты».</p><p> — Я боялся разочаровать тебя, — всхлипнул ребёнок. — Ты так радовалась, что я маг. А когда потребовалось доказать, я ничего не смог.</p><p> — Смог, солнышко, конечно, смог! У тебя здорово получилось для первого раза. Ты что-нибудь почувствовал?</p><p>Гарри кивнул.</p><p> — Стало тепло и легко вот здесь, — он ткнул куда-то в середину грудины. — И ещё немного щекотно.</p><p> — Постарайся запомнить это ощущение. Попробуем ещё раз?</p><p>Они пробовали снова и снова целый час. Реджина закончила бы раньше, но тут уже воспротивился вошедший во вкус Гарри. Больших успехов достичь не удалось, но на то, чтобы дотянуться до силы, мальчику теперь не требовалось думать о плохом, а тратил он на призыв всего пару-тройку минут. Ничего особенного сделать не сумел: несколько раз раскачал деревья, смёл одну клумбу (до смерти испугался при этом, и Реджине пришлось ещё минут двадцать успокаивать его и заверять, что эта клумба была ей не так уж и дорога), чуть не разбил окна, выходящие в сад. Когда последняя попытка воспользоваться силой сбила его с ног, Реджина не терпящим возражения голосом заявила, что на сегодня занятия окончены.</p><p> — Завтра в школу. Если сегодня ты истратишь все силы, то не сможешь утром встать. А то и заболеешь. Тебе всего пять лет, Гарри, не надо надрываться.</p><p> — Ну почему так? — расстроенно спросил всё ещё сидящий на попе под деревом мальчик. — Я ведь чувствовал себя так легко и свободно, когда призывал магию. А теперь мне кажется, что я весь день работал по дому. Или в саду.</p><p> — Это нормально. Если будешь целый день бегать, устанешь, верно? И занимаясь тяжёлым физическим трудом, тоже через какое-то время свалишься без сил. Магия — это такой же труд, как и всё остальное. Даром она не даётся, приходится отдавать что-то взамен. Чем сложнее заклятье или ритуал, тем большей отдачи он от тебя потребует, — сказала и словно наяву услышала любимую фразу Румпельштильцхена: «За волшебство надо платить, дорогуша!». Женщина отогнала призрак прошлого и подняла сына с земли.</p><p> — Всё придёт со временем, Гарри. И уставать меньше станешь, и результаты будут более впечатляющими. Не спеши, всему свой срок.</p><p>На самом деле, Реджина была поражена результатами. Она была уверена, что ей потребуется не один день для того, чтобы научить Гарри чувствовать силу внутри себя, чтобы объяснить, как её призывать. А сын управился за один час. Да, он не умел её пока что контролировать и никакой определённой формы придавать ей не мог. Но в своё время самой Реджине — уже не ребёнку, а молодой женщине — пришлось потратить гораздо больше времени. Потому ли, что дети схватывают всё быстрее? Или причина в чём-то другом? Если бы можно было узнать побольше о его родителях и этом его шраме…. Почему-то Реджине казалось, что информация о Лили и Джеймсе помогла бы многое понять о способностях сына.</p><p>Вечером, лёжа в кровати в ожидании колыбельной, Гарри вдруг спросил:</p><p> — А почему ты мне не показала, как колдуешь? Ты же волшебница.</p><p>Реджина вздохнула. Как рассказать ему обо всём? Избегая при этом объяснений про Тёмное заклятье, Сторибрук и другие миры? Она не готова к такому разговору. Да и Гарри казался ей слишком юным для подобных бесед по душам. Может, и не понять. Или расстроиться.</p><p>Но мальчик в очередной раз её поразил, всё решив для себя.</p><p> — Наверное, какой-нибудь злой колдун тебя заколдовал, — с непоколебимой уверенностью заявил он. — Ты не бойся, я вырасту, всему-всему научусь и тебя расколдую. Но сначала тебе нужно поверить в свои силы, вот. Я про это по телевизору слышал.</p><p>Реджина потрясённо молчала. Хотелось бы ей знать, как он до такого додумался. Заколдовал, точно. Вот только злым колдуном в этой сказке оказалась она сама.</p><p> — А что, если это я была злой колдуньей? И меня лишили магии в наказание? — осторожно поинтересовалась она. Гарри серьёзно посмотрел на неё.</p><p> — Ты не можешь быть злой. Тётя Петунья и дядя Вернон были злыми. Энди был злым. А ты добрая. Я уверен, ты была самой-пресамой хорошей волшебницей. Как фея-крёстная из сказки про Золушку.</p><p>Мальчик уже спал, а Реджина всё сидела возле его кровати. «Ты самая-пресамая хорошая». Давным-давно что-то похожее ей говорила девочка, которой она помогла справиться с понёсшим конём. Потом эта девочка разрушила её жизнь. Может быть, Гарри подарен ей судьбой, чтобы всё исправить? А не получится ли так, что, когда правда будет раскрыта, он отвернётся от неё?</p><p>Если она когда-нибудь услышит от сына: «Ты — Злая Королева», её душа умрёт. На сей раз окончательно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Гарри проснулся с отличным настроением. В последнее время такое случалось всё чаще и чаще. А после того, как они две недели назад начали заниматься магией, мальчику и вовсе хотелось то ли летать, то ли смеяться. Прошлая жизнь постепенно превращалась в дурной сон, в кошмар, от которого ему повезло избавиться. Лица дяди Вернона и тёти Петунии, равнодушных воспитателей и озлобившихся на весь мир сирот стирались из памяти, вытесняемые счастливыми днями в Сторибруке.<p>Впереди была суббота — день, полный отдыха, развлечений и игр. Жаль, конечно, что сегодня позаниматься магией не удастся. Вчера он сильно перестарался: под конец разболелась голова, потемнело в глазах и, кажется, пошла носом кровь. Мисс Миллс ужасно испугалась и разволновалась, сразу уложила его в постель, сделала холодный компресс на лоб и принесла сладкий чай с мятой. Таблетку тоже дала, но Гарри не стал пить. Ерунда же, не так уж и болит! Вот когда дядя Вернон отхлестал его ремнём чуть ли не до крови, тогда болело будь здоров. А сейчас просто усталость. Мисс Миллс покачала головой, но настаивать не стала. Только проворчала, что ему же хуже.</p><p>Вот она очень понимающая и умная, но почему-то не всегда. Гарри уже через час стало легче, он даже смог поужинать в столовой, а не в кровати. Поэтому сразу же спросил, во сколько занятия завтра. А мисс Миллс строго так сказала, что ближайшие два-три дня никакой магии ему не светит. Только отдых, прогулки и хорошие впечатления. А ведь нельзя терять ни минуты! Он же почти ничего не достиг. Разве что магию научился чувствовать. Как же он поможет мисс Миллс снова стать волшебницей, если будет прохлаждаться?</p><p>Правда, сама мисс Миллс придерживалась другого мнения и считала, что Гарри — очень способный ученик и быстро всему учится. Она так и сообщила, когда мальчик сильно расстроился из-за отсутствия видимых результатов, мол, не многие и в более старшем возрасте достигают подобного. Но она говорит это потому, что его любит.</p><p>Любит. Гарри прижался носом к стеклу, разглядывая мисс Миллс, проверяющую яблони перед зимой. Неужели она и впрямь его любит? Его, ненормального уродца, оказавшегося не нужным даже родным тёте и дяде? Конечно, мисс Миллс не раз и не два повторяла, что никакой он не урод и не чудовище, но иногда сомнения всё же закрадывались в душу Гарри. Тем более удивительными казались любовь и тепло, которые дарила ему эта женщина.</p><p>Он долго ждал подвоха. Так долго, что, в конце концов, устал ждать и позволил себе поверить, что теперь-то он в безопасности. Сбылись наивные мечты, нашёлся человек, который забрал его к себе в дом, чтобы любить, баловать и играть. И всё обязательно будет хорошо. Никогда его больше не бросят и не выкинут. Гарри улыбнулся своему отражению в стекле. Какая она всё-таки удивительная, эта мисс Миллс!</p><p>Нет, Реджина. Она была рада, когда он стал называть её Реджиной. Сказала: это значит, они теперь лучшие друзья и доверяют друг другу. Это приятно. Сам Гарри в себя не очень-то верил, но знание, что кто-то готов делать это за него, придавало сил. А силы очень нужны, иначе с заклятьем, которое наслали на Реджину, не справиться! Это неправильно, когда волшебница не может колдовать.</p><p>Мальчик в последний раз бросил взгляд на прогуливающуюся женщину прежде, чем соскочить с подоконника. Может быть, она будет не против, если он назовёт её «ма…». Гарри зажал себе рот, хотя вслух не произнёс ни звука. Как бы ему ни хотелось, Реджина всё-таки не его мама, она просто его усыновила. Взяла брошенного и никому не нужного сироту в свой дом. Конечно, сама Реджина много раз говорила, что он — её сын, что он дорог ей. Но всё равно Гарри боялся обидеть её тем самым словом, которое с замиранием сердца повторял себе с раннего детства.</p><p>И боялся снова потерять надежду, ведь если женщина посмотрит на него разочарованно и строго, станет больно. И плохо. И это точно не забудется, сколько бы потом они не играли в театр, не объедались вместе мороженым и не кормили голубей в парке. Пусть всё остаётся, как есть. В этом случае Гарри может тешить себя иллюзиями, что однажды сможет прыгнуть к Реджине на шею и сказать: «Я так люблю тебя, мам».</p><p>Мальчик шмыгнул носом и тут же зло вытер его рукавом. Он уже большой. Большие дети не плачут. Да и с чего глаза портить? Впереди много интересного, его ждёт замечательный день. После того, как он целую неделю с горящими от восторга глазами пересказывал Реджине все просмотренные передачи про динозавров, она сдалась и пообещала отвезти его в террариум в Бостоне и показать змей и ящериц. «Если и остались в этом мире динозавры, — сказала она тогда, — то это они».</p><p>Надо побыстрее умыться, одеться и позавтракать. И не забыть прихватить с собой Чипса. Его плюшевому пёсику тоже нравятся динозавры.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>В террариуме было шумно и многолюдно. Гарри вертел головой по сторонам так, словно она у него на шарнирах. Реджина посмеивалась и говорила, что так он себе когда-нибудь свернёт шею. Они протолкались сквозь толпу к одному из аквариумов, возле которого никого не было. Наверное, от того, что лежавшая внутри внушительных размеров змея спала и не обращала внимания на суету вокруг.<p>Гарри прилип к стеклу. Рептилия завораживала своими размерами, узором чешуи, царственным пренебрежением к крикливым и надоедливым двуногим.</p><p> — Если бы я мог родиться ещё раз, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к Реджине, — я бы хотел родиться змеёй. Они такие спокойные, никуда не спешат, ни о чём не тревожатся. А мисс Бланшар на уроке сказала, что раньше люди считали змей символом зла. Или чего-то в таком духе.</p><p> — Ты не согласен с мисс Бланшар? — чуть выгнула бровь Реджина. Гарри показалось, что в её голосе прозвучали нотки удовлетворения. Он задумчиво потёр шрам — машинальный жест, давняя привычка.</p><p> — Ну, — протянул мальчик, — мисс Бланшар, конечно, хорошая. И много-много всякого знает. Только какая-то она беспомощная, что ли. Потерянная. Как будто не понимает, где оказалась и что здесь делает. Тётя Петуния про таких говорила: «обнять и плакать».</p><p>В глазах Реджины мелькнула какая-то тень, но исчезла она так быстро, что Гарри не поручился бы, что и в самом деле это видел.</p><p> — Так вот, — продолжил он, решив не ломать голову над всякими странностями, — может, во всех остальных вещах она и разбирается, но про змей точно ничего не знает. Как они могут быть коварством? — Гарри выразительно ткнул в стекло, показывая на обитателя аквариума. Змея чуть повернула голову в их сторону, словно прислушивалась. — Скорее уж, они символ ума. А, и ещё медицины, я видел картинку в больнице. Разве врачи, которые всех лечат и спасают, выбрали бы кого-то плохого?</p><p>Он посмотрел на Реджину и удовлетворённо кивнул, сочтя женщину достаточно впечатлённой его неоспоримыми аргументами. А змея вдруг приподнялась, приблизилась к разделительному стеклу и прошипела:</p><p> — Спасибо, юный маг.</p><p>Наверное, будь Гарри обычным мальчиком, он бы закричал. Или отпрыгнул подальше. Или ещё какую глупость сделал. Но обычным он не был. В конце концов, обычные мальчики не учатся колдовать в старых яблоневых садах под руководством самой настоящей волшебницы. Так что он подтянулся на заграждающих перилах и чуть ли не носом ткнулся в аквариум.</p><p> — Ого, вы можете говорить! — восхищённо протянул он. Змея, кажется, слегка оскорбилась.</p><p> — Разумеется, могу, — обиженно заявила она. — С твоей стороны, мальчик, было грубостью и глупостью заявить нечто подобное. Я же не удивляюсь тому, что говорить можешь ты. Хотя змееусты встречаются среди вас крайне редко.</p><p> — Ой, — смутился Гарри. — Простите меня, мэм? Сэр?</p><p> — Сэр, — с достоинством ответил змей и стал будто бы ещё больше.</p><p> — Простите меня, сэр, — покладисто согласился Гарри. — Я как-то не подумал. Мне не хотелось вас обижать. Но что вы имели в виду, говоря, что среди нас редко встречаются змееусты? Среди кого? И кто такие змееусты? Разве не каждый человек может вас понимать?</p><p> — Сколько вопросов, — усмехнулся змей. — Что ж, во-первых, я прощаю тебе невольную грубость. Понимаю, ты ещё совсем крохотный змеёныш, можно сказать, только вылупившийся из яйца. Во-вторых, разумеется, не каждый человек способен понять, что я говорю. В противном случае возле моего аквариума стояла бы толпа двуногих. Вы такие любопытные. В-третьих, змееустами как раз и называют тех магов, которые умеют разговаривать с нами, змеями. Другое дело, что эти самые змееусты редко к нам прислушиваются. А стоило бы. Может, тогда маги не были бы такими растяпами.</p><p> — Разве маги растяпы?</p><p> — О, ещё какие, маленький змеёныш. Впрочем, скорее всего, когда-нибудь увидишь это сам.</p><p> — Реджина — волшебница, — Гарри махнул рукой в сторону женщины. — И она очень собранная и ответственная. Никакая не растяпа.</p><p> — Реджина, — змей покачал головой. Выглядело это со стороны более чем странно. — Не совсем обычный маг. Не смогу объяснить, так что поверь на слово.</p><p> — А откуда вы столько знаете? — в мальчике проснулся неутомимый исследователь. — Вы, наверное, много, где побывали?</p><p> — Я вообще нигде не был, — возразил змей. — Но бывали некоторые из моих соседей. Порой мы ведём долгие беседы, здесь ведь так скучно и одиноко.</p><p> — Правда? — огорчился Гарри. — Может, вас тогда выпустить? Вы бы смогли попутешествовать.</p><p>Змей издал странный свистящий звук. Через какое-то время Гарри догадался, что он так смеётся.</p><p> — С тобой не соскучишься, змеёныш. Да, я бы изрядно повеселился, претвори ты в жизнь своё предложение, но всё же откажусь. Моё путешествие продлилось бы ровно до двери на улицу. Но всё равно спасибо тебе и за добрые слова, и за доброе сердце. Надеюсь, жизнь у тебя будет долгой и хорошей. А теперь займись той женщиной, что тебя привела. Мне кажется, ей хватит на сегодня впечатлений.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Её сын разговаривает со змеёй. Её сын. Разговаривает. Со змеёй. Реджина почувствовала, как мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Разве такое возможно? Она покопалась в памяти, но так и не смогла припомнить ни одного мага, умевшего общаться с животными. Разве только Мерлин…. Но о нём сохранилось так мало достоверных сведений, большую часть которых превратили в легенду, что веры в подобные вещи не было вовсе.<p>Женщина посмотрела на сына, увлечённо ведущего какую-то светскую беседу со змеёй. Реджина могла убедить себя, что ребёнок просто развлекается и фантазирует, если б не различала отчётливо в шипении интонации, паузы, вопросы. Нет, это был полноценный разговор. Реджина надавила пальцами на виски. Да, пожалуй, ей потребуется время, чтобы принять мысль, что и такое возможно. С ума сойти! Закончатся ли когда-нибудь сюрпризы, которые приготовил ей Гарри?</p><p>Пока мальчик увлечённо болтал, Реджина осторожно поглядывала по сторонам. Но люди вокруг не проявляли никакого интереса к повисшему на ограждении и шипящему ребёнку. Хорошо всё-таки, что Гарри всего пять лет. На мальчика постарше, пожалуй, глядели бы с неудовольствием и подозрением. А ей самой доводилось всякое видеть. И к такому она тоже привыкнет. Когда сумеет уложить это в голове.</p><p>Наконец, сын распрощался с новым знакомым и схватил её за руку.</p><p> — Я думаю, — авторитетно заявил он, — ты ему понравилась.</p><p> — Змее? — на всякий случай уточнила Реджина.</p><p> — Да. Он назвал тебя необычной и вообще говорил о тебе с уважением.</p><p><i>«Ну да,</i> — подумала Реджина. — <i>Белоснежке с птичками да зайчиками миловаться, а меня вот змеи уважают. И всё равно приятно, чёрт возьми!»</i></p><p> — Змей сказал, что я змееуст. То есть говорю на пар-сел-тан-ге, — между тем делился впечатлениями Гарри, тщательно выговаривая незнакомые слова. — И что они редко среди магов встречаются. Реджина, а ты слышала про змееустов?</p><p>Женщина покачала головой.</p><p> — Значит, он не обманул, — с довольным видом кивнул сам себе Гарри, а Реджина чуть не споткнулась на ровном месте. Её сын, выходит, считает её истиной в последней инстанции? Принимает на веру всё, что она скажет? В отличие, от слов Мэри-Маргарет или, мама дорогая, змеи. На душе от этого понимания стало тепло и светло. Её малыш верит, что уж кто-кто, а она врать не станет. Однако это означало, что со временем придётся рассказать ему всё без утайки — от начала и до конца. Нельзя разрушать образ, созданный ребёнком. Или можно? Разве есть в Сторибруке кто-то, кроме неё, кто помнит прошлое?</p><p> — В общем, я бы не отказался ещё раз с ним пообщаться, — заключил мальчик. — Мы ведь ещё придём сюда, Реджина?</p><p> — Непременно, — пообещала женщина, отбрасывая в сторону мысли о том, что стоит и чего не стоит говорить сыну. Пока ещё рано думать об этом. Вот сын подрастёт, тогда она и решится на серьёзный разговор.</p><p>Или не решится.</p><p> — Пойдём поедим блинчиков с вареньем?</p><p> — Конечно! — засиял Гарри, и они, держась за руки, нырнули в запрудившую улицу толпу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Закончилась осень. Промелькнула зима. С каждым днём магия давалась Гарри всё легче и легче. Однажды, когда они гуляли по парку, сын поднял с земли высохший пожухший лист, сжал на несколько минут в ладонях, а потом протянул Реджине новый, молоденький и зелёный, будто только проклюнувшийся из почки.</p><p>В другой раз совершенно случайно заставил кресло в её офисе бегать и лаять. Хорошо, что посетителей в тот день не было. Они долго гонялись за внезапно обрётшим прыткость и недюжинную ловкость креслом, но только выбились из сил и устали. Мебель же успокоилась самостоятельно, когда выдохлась вложенная в неё магия.</p><p>Совсем скоро, обещала себе Реджина, можно будет перейти к заклинаниям из той книги, которой когда-то владела её мать, а затем и она сама. Малыш уже достаточно окреп, не выглядит младше и болезненнее своих сверстников, а значит и более серьёзные занятия никак ему не навредят. К тому же, в глазах Гарри женщина не раз и не два ловила жадное желание узнать больше, двигаться дальше, развивать способности, а не топтаться на месте. Мальчик ни разу не облёк это желание в слова, но лишь потому, что по-прежнему боялся лишний раз просить её, о чём бы то ни было. Она постоянно говорила сыну, чтобы не стеснялся говорить ей о своих мыслях и мечтах, что он не обуза, Гарри согласно кивал, но продолжал молчать, прося лишь в самых крайних случаях.</p><p>Ладно, она, наверное, многого хочет за такой короткий период времени. Даже года ещё не прошло, а они и так уже добились немалого. Реджина подождёт. Главное, чтобы Гарри было комфортно. А к изучению простейших заклинаний они всё же перейдут. В начале Пасхальных каникул. Женщина заранее предвкушала, как загорятся восторгом зелёные глазёнки, как сама собой на лице сына появится улыбка, как он будет дрожать от нетерпения, как станет с лёту хватать знания.</p><p>Гарри поистине оказался мечтой любого учителя. Он жадно, как губка, впитывал любую информацию, был внимателен и собран, несмотря на юный возраст, отличался редкой любознательностью и смекалкой. Это заметили и в школе. Каждый раз, когда учителя хвалили малыша — даже если это была ненавистная Мэри-Маргарет — Реджину распирало от гордости.</p><p>Была лишь одна вещь, которая добавляла горчинки в спокойные и счастливые дни. Магия. Глядя на Гарри, Реджина снова и снова задумывалась, а действительно ли она сама больше не колдунья. Ведь Румпельштильцхен ничего не говорил о том, что Тёмное заклятье отнимает магию. Он лишь сказал, что оно перенесёт обитателей Зачарованного Леса в мир без волшебства. Однако же волшебство здесь есть, и сын её тому подтверждение. Так, может, всё-таки рискнуть и проверить?</p><p>Она долго собиралась. Всё время находилась тысяча дел, вынуждавших её отложить эту проверку на потом, хотя в глубине души Реджина понимала: проблема вовсе не в делах, а в страхе. Подумать только, а ведь никогда трусихой не была. Даже когда её вели на казнь, сумела сохранить самообладание, а теперь трясётся, будто заячий хвост. Хватит! Пора уже разобраться с этим раз и навсегда! Сколько можно надеяться и бояться одновременно?</p><p>И вот теперь Реджина стояла перед склепом. Если уж проверять свои способности, то только здесь. Случайные свидетели ей не нужны. Наверное, и дальнейшие уроки Гарри стоит перенести сюда. Иначе вскоре соседи будут удивляться странностям, творящимся в саду мэра. Опять она думает не о том, опять пытается отвлечься, трусливо сбежать от будущего.</p><p>Реджина сжала зубы и решительно вошла в склеп. Отодвинула саркофаг, спустилась в прохладу подвала. Здесь было всё, что мог бы потребовать самый взыскательный маг: книги заклинаний, фолианты по ритуалистике и артефакторике, ингредиенты для зелий и даже небольшая жаровня для приготовления эликсиров. Здесь было всё. Кроме магии. И это крошечное уточнение превращало находившиеся в склепе предметы в бесполезный мусор.</p><p>В хранилище с сердцами Реджина не пошла. Если силы к ней вернулись, в этом можно убедиться и здесь. Если же нет, то какой ей толк в управлении тем же Грэмом? Он и так подчиняется магии, сотворившей Сторибрук. А многие из тех, чьи сердца женщина бережно хранила, и вовсе остались в Зачарованном мире. Вернее, погибли вместе с ним: Румпельштильцхен уверял, что Тёмное заклятье уничтожит тот мир.</p><p>Больше оттягивать не имело смысла. Сейчас или никогда. Как бы ей ни хотелось испробовать свои силы на чём-то серьёзном или привычном вроде того же огненного шара, стоило начать с малого. Как человек, который заново учится ходить, сначала пробует преодолеть пространство от кровати до окна или двери, так и Реджина для начала попытается зажечь свечу силой мысли. Да, точно.</p><p>Она разыскала обычную восковую свечку, закрепила её в подсвечнике, сделала глубокий вдох, затем медленно выдохнула. Закрыла глаза, отгоняя ненужные мысли, вспоминая ощущения, которые всегда чувствовала, пользуясь магией. Только когда Реджина сочла, что в достаточной мере успокоилась и сосредоточилась на предстоящей задаче, она открыла глаза и пристально посмотрела на фитилёк. Начинать придётся с азов. Как там говорил Румпельштильцхен? «Для начала найди в себе ярость, дорогуша, которая разожжёт огонь твоей силы». О, ярости в ней много! Стоит только вспомнить, каким к ней попал Гарри, как злость поднимается со дна души, заполняет тьмой каждую клеточку тела, жжёт и колет под сердцем. «А теперь подумай о чём-нибудь приятном, чтобы обуздать то, что клокочет внутри тебя». С этим теперь тоже никогда не будет проблем. Её греют мысли о сыне.</p><p>Ощутив, как её заполняет почти знакомая энергия, Реджина усилием воли попыталась придать ей необходимую форму — языка пламени на фитильке свечи. На долю секунды ей показалось, что всё получится, что магические силы действительно при ней, однако этот миг прошёл. Свеча осталась незажжённой. Буря энергии улеглась, и не осталось даже лёгкой зыби в память о ней.</p><p>Реджина не привыкла сдаваться с первого раза. Она пробовала снова, и снова, и снова, но, увы, с тем же результатом. Магическая сила, если она, конечно, не была всего лишь игрой воображения, словно бы уходила в никуда. Никакого эффекта. Никакого результата. Реджина старалась не смотреть в сторону зеркала на стене. Боялась, что увидит в нём потерянную женщину с дрожащими губами и несчастным взглядом.</p><p>Пора признать: всего и сразу не получится. Она должна быть благодарна судьбе уже за то, что у неё есть Гарри — её смысл жизни и отрада. А что до магии…. Что ж, за три последних года она как-то научилась жить без неё. Нужно смириться с этим разочарованием, а мечты воплощать в сыне, которого она научит всему, что знает сама, всему, что выудила в своё время у Румпельштильцхена.</p><p>Реджина подхватила пальто и быстро выбежала из склепа, стараясь занять свои мысли предстоящим рассмотрением отчётов шерифа, планами бюджета Сторибрука, налоговыми декларациями. Чем угодно, лишь бы не случившимся фиаско. Она не обернулась ни разу, а потому не заметила, как забытая свечка вдруг вспыхнула ровным и ярким пламенем.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>«Пайдём к заброшинаму калоцу?»<p>Гарри посмотрел на записку, прикрыв её краем тетрадки. Конечно, мисс Бланшар на уроках чтения всегда витала в облаках и даже если замечала нарушение дисциплины, только мягко журила провинившихся, но рисковать не стоит. А Пейдж этого как будто не понимает. Что ей стоило задать тот же вопрос, но на перемене?</p><p>Гарри поднял голову и бросил взгляд на приятельницу. Пейдж сидела в соседнем ряду, на парту впереди него, так что он мог беспрепятственно сверлить взглядом её спину, обтянутую светло-розовой кофточкой. Кофточки не умеют проявлять эмоции, но эта конкретная словно бы превратилась в один сплошной вопросительный знак.</p><p>«Пайдём к заброшинаму калоцу?»</p><p>Буквы были корявыми и разного размера. К вопросительному знаку Пейдж зачем-то пририсовала хвостик. Наверное, чтобы лишний раз подчеркнуть значимость самого вопроса. Гарри знал про колодец. Тот находился где-то в лесу и только чудом не пересох. Воды в нём было предостаточно, правда, ею никто и никогда не пользовался. Зачем когда-то построили этот колодец у чёрта на куличках, было решительно непонятно, но все дети — от совсем малышей до уже солидных одиннадцати-двенадцатилетних школьников — постоянно бегали туда, чтобы похвастаться своей смелостью друг перед другом.</p><p>По словам Пейдж, место было жутковатое.</p><p>«Пайдём к заброшинаму калоцу?»</p><p>Конечно, Гарри мог отказаться. Более того, он должен был отказаться, потому что догадывался, что Реджине его выходка не понравится. Но…. Идея попасть в таинственное и жуткое место, в котором побывали все, кроме него, выглядела притягательной. В конце концов, ему совсем скоро шесть будет, он уже не маленький! К тому же, маг. Ну, не совсем, но кое-что умеет.</p><p>Ещё это был способ впечатлить Пейдж, вечно фонтанирующую самыми разными — чаще всего, самоубийственными — идеями. Пейдж ничего не боялась. Ни мышей, ни пауков, ни привидений, ни наказаний. Она лихо лазила по деревьям, утверждала, что выбиралась даже на крыши, «крутила солнышки» на качелях, не боялась встревать в разборки старших детей и вообще была своя в доску девчонка.</p><p>Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, почему они с Пейдж так легко и быстро сдружились. Прочие дети тоже с ним общались, звали в свои игры, не насмешничали и не задевали его. Только для них он всё равно оставался словно бы чужим. Но не для Пейдж. Она стала его лучшим другом. Вдруг откажется дружить, если он струсит?</p><p>«Пайдём к заброшинаму калоцу?»</p><p>Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Ну, они ведь просто туда и обратно, верно? Никому говорить ни о чём не будут. А если Реджина не узнает, она не будет огорчаться. В глубине души мальчик понимал, что это тоже своего рода враньё, а потому, когда корябал ответ на клочке бумажки, уши у него горели. Убедившись, что мисс Бланшар отвлеклась на кого-то из одноклассников, Гарри метко запулил записку на стол к Пейдж.</p><p>«Пайдём к заброшинаму калоцу?»</p><p>«Да»</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Место выглядело не таким уж и страшным. Гарри представлял себе нечто более жуткое, как, например, логово Злой Ведьмы Запада из сказки про Страну Оз. А тут… Светлая полянка, уже почти нарядившиеся в листву деревья, небольшой каменный колодец, местами поросший мхом. Вкусно пахло набухшими почками и влагой. Если бы кто-то спросил Гарри, он бы с уверенностью сказал, что в таком месте не может произойти ничего плохого.<p>Пейдж тут же вскарабкалась на каменный край, плюхнулась на него животом и посмотрела вниз. Ей вообще нравилось висеть, точно бельё на заборе. И она вечно выбирала для этого самые неподходящие места. Как-то раз Гарри спросил, зачем она так делает, на что девочка деловито ответила, что, если висеть вниз головой, то к мозгам прильёт кровь, и там заведутся умные мысли. Мальчик считал, что если к голове прильёт кровь, то там и для глупых-то места не останется, но предпочитал держать своё мнение при себе.</p><p>Пейдж какое-то время вглядывалась в темноту, а потом набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и крикнула:</p><p> — Эге-гей!</p><p> — Эй! Эй! — с готовностью отозвалось эхо.</p><p> — Ага! — восторженно завопила Пейдж.</p><p> — Аааа! — взвыло из глубины.</p><p>Гарри тоже подошёл к колодцу и вытянул шею, разглядывая мрак и еле различимые блики на воде. Перевешиваться через край, как Пейдж, он не рискнул — во-первых, страшно, во-вторых, колодец был грязный, а пачкать куртку хотелось меньше всего — но идея поперекрикиваться с эхом ему нравилась.</p><p> — Угу! Угу! — подражая сове, крикнул он во тьму.</p><p> — Гу-гу! Гу-гу! — донеслось в ответ.</p><p>Какое-то время они развлекались тем, что кричали всякое-разное и слушали, что им отвечает эхо. Потом это занятие надоело. Гарри бродил вокруг, слушая, о чём перешёптываются деревья, и пытаясь найти в ветвях перекликающихся птиц, Пейдж по-прежнему лежала животом на кромке. Время от времени она соскакивала, подбирала горсть камешков, потом забиралась обратно и швыряла их вглубь колодца.</p><p> — Гарри, — наконец, окликнула она, — а тебе не страшно жить с мэром?</p><p>В первые несколько минут мальчик даже не сумел найти слов, так его огорошил вопрос.</p><p> — Почему мне должно быть страшно? — осторожно поинтересовался он.</p><p> — Ну, — задумчиво протянула Пейдж, — она же такая злая и строгая. Как глянет, у меня аж сердце в пятки проваливается. Честно-честно! А я ничегошеньки не боюсь. Кроме мэра. А ведь ты с ней не только на улице встречаешься. Вы почти целый день рядом. Я бы умерла со страху.</p><p> — Она вовсе не злая, — обиделся Гарри. — Строгая, может быть, но не злая уж точно. Просто ей не с кем дружить. У неё же совсем-совсем никого, кроме меня. Все, наверное, смотрят и думают: «Ага, она плохая, не будем с ней разговаривать». А она от этого ещё больше расстраивается. И кажется ещё более злой. Я не знаю, почему Реджину не любят. Она, на самом деле, очень хорошая.</p><p>Пейдж надолго замолчала. Непонятно, удалось ли Гарри убедить её или нет, но больше девочка об этом не заговаривала. Она вообще любила перескакивать с одной темы на другую, рассказывая порой сто историй одновременно. Причём ухитрялась плести сущую ерунду с таким серьёзным лицом, что ты невольно начинал в неё верить. В школе с этим пытались бороться, но Пейдж пока выходила победителем из изнуряющих схваток с системой образования.</p><p> — Говорят, — весело сообщила она, — что на дне колодца можно даже днём звёзды увидать. Интересно, это правда или нет?</p><p> — Ты же не полезешь проверять? — испугался Гарри. С подруги бы сталось.</p><p> — Да нет, — с сомнением и явным сожалением сказала Пейдж. — Мне родители уши надерут, если я в мокрой одежде домой приду.</p><p>Гарри почти успокоился, как вдруг девочка закричала:</p><p> — Ой! Гарри, иди сюда! Глянь, что там?</p><p> — Где? — Гарри снова посмотрел в колодезную шахту, но ничего не увидел.</p><p> — Ой, ты не с той стороны смотришь! — возмутилась Пейдж. — Вон, вон там что-то блестит. Ну, вот же! Смотри!</p><p>Она с силой вытянула руку вперёд, пытаясь показать то, что привлекло её внимание, а следующую минуту, нелепо взмахнув руками и беспомощно дрыгнув ногами, перевалилась через край и полетела вниз. Наверное, Пейдж неудачно повернулась и не смогла сохранить хрупкое равновесие на скользкой и грязной кромке. Гарри в ужасе услышал какой-то глухой удар, плеск воды и громкий отчаянный крик вперемешку с рыданиями. Разглядеть подругу в темноте было почти невозможно. Просто в густой темноте металась темнота поменьше, окружённая вспугнутыми бликами воды.</p><p> — Мамочкаааааа! — рыдала Пейдж. — Помогииииитеееее! Боооольноооо!</p><p>Гарри оцепенел. Вот — всё было хорошо. Вот — стало плохо. Он начал задыхаться, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах и кружится голова. На какое-то время мальчик словно провалился в тягучее болото безвременья, не осознавая, что происходит, кто кричит, почему слышен плеск воды. Когда-то он случайно увидел, как Дадли с приятелями пытались утопить котёнка в детском надувном бассейне. Котёнок отчаянно лупил лапками по воде, вырывался изо всех сил, а когда ему удавалось приподнять мордочку над водой, жалобно мяукал.</p><p>Нет! Это не котёнок! Здесь нет Дадли! Здесь… здесь Пейдж! Она в беде! Ей надо помочь! Голова кружилась от липкого страха всё сильнее, недавно приветливый и светлый лес вдруг стал тёмным и недобрым.</p><p> — Маааамаааа! — захлёбывалась Пейдж на дне колодца. — Паааапаааа! Помогииииитееее!</p><p>Что же делать, что? Что он вообще может сделать? Громкий плеск воды, рыдания подруги. Ему всего пять лет, как он ей поможет? От собственного бессилия Гарри сжался в комочек, обхватил себя руками и горько расплакался, но даже его плач не мог заглушить воплей подруги, которые тем временем становились тише и тише. Она уставала и была готова сдаться.</p><p> — Мама! — всхлипнул Гарри, то ли вторя подруге, то ли действительно зовя на помощь. — Мамочка! Мне страшно!</p><p>В голове сам собой всплыл образ Реджины. <i>«Мама, мамочка! Помоги мне! Что мне делать?»</i> Он совершенно забыл, что обещал себе не называть её мамой даже в мыслях, чтобы случайно не оговориться. Он забыл, что боялся произносить это слово, будто оно могло, подобно заклинанию, уничтожить его счастье в пух и прах. Он забыл обо всём, он был перепуганным насмерть ребёнком, который, попав в беду, зовёт самого родного и близкого человека. <i>«Мама! Что мне делать?»</i></p><p>Каким-то шестым чувством Гарри понимал: если он сейчас побежит за помощью, Пейдж не спасут. Она не дождётся помощи, там, в колодце, жутко холодно. Что-то сделать должен именно он, больше некому! «Ты же маг, маленький мой». Голос Реджина прозвучал так, будто она стояла рядом. Гарри вскинул голову, пронзённый внезапной надеждой. Ну, конечно, он маг! Почему же ему это сразу не пришло в голову? <i>«Наверное, потому,</i> — тихо подсказал внутренний голос, — что магия никому не нравится. Кроме… — тут голос на секунду запнулся, но потом уверенно закончил, — <i>кроме мамы. Даже если тебе хватит сил спасти Пейдж, она, как и все остальные, будет тебя сторониться. Откажется играть, станет обзывать «ненормальным уродом», не захочет больше разговаривать. Ты что, согласен на такое?»</i></p><p> — Но ведь ей плохо, — ответил Гарри сам себе вслух. — Если я ничего не сделаю, с ней случится что-то плохое. Никто не успеет прибежать. Мне нужно ей помочь.</p><p>И, не давая себе передумать, не позволяя вспоминать годы издевательств и ненависти, бросился к колодцу. Надо вспомнить, как становится легко и тепло в груди, как медленно растёт там огромный светящийся шар, который можно превратить во что угодно, направить куда угодно, использовать для чего угодно. Он всего лишь хочет поднять Пейдж из колодца. Это нетрудно. Ему нужно, чтобы она взлетела, как он тогда, когда упали качели.</p><p>Под зажмуренными веками всё было легко и просто. Он буквально видел внутренним зрением, как девочка плавно поднимается из воды, как перелетает через колодезную стенку, как медленно опускается на едва проклюнувшуюся траву. Долго, мучительно долго ничего не происходило. Гарри жмурился всё сильнее, из глаз текли слёзы — не то от усилий, не от отчаяния.</p><p> — Давай же, давай же, — шептал он, будто уговаривая непослушную магию. Крики и плеск почти стихли, но Гарри гнал страх прочь.</p><p>На губах стало тепло и солоно. <i>«Кровь,</i> — отстранённо подумал мальчик. — <i>Мама расстроится»</i>. И тут вода сдалась и отдала свою жертву. Гарри от неожиданности упал, сверху на него тяжело рухнула Пейдж. Какое-то время он лежал, отупевший от усталости и чрезмерного усилия. Ноги были такими слабыми, что, казалось, никогда-никогда ему больше не встать.</p><p>А потом он ощутил дикий ужас. Пейдж не двигалась. Вообще. И была ужасно холодной. Гарри посмотрел в лицо девочки — синие губы, белая кожа, мокрые ресницы. Почему она молчит? Почему не пытается встать? Он ведь слышит её дыхание, слабенькое, дрожащее. Тогда почему она не приходит в себя?</p><p>Мальчик вывернулся из-под тела подруги, попытался согреть её руки в своих ладошках, потом потряс за плечи. Пейдж не реагировала. Только едва слышные вдохи и выдохи давали понять, что она ещё жива. Гарри снова стало страшно. Ещё страшнее, чем раньше. Да, он спас её, но, получается, не до конца. И что делать теперь? До города он ни за что не дотащит подругу: Пейдж была немного выше его и весила больше. Помочь ей с помощью магии не получится: он потратил все силы на то, чтобы вытащить её из воды. Куда податься? К кому бежать?</p><p><i>«К маме»</i>, — пришла простая и ясная мысль. Эта мысль придала Гарри сил. Отсюда до офиса мэра рукой подать. Мама должна быть там, у неё много работы. Он бегает быстро, очень быстро. Только бы с Пейдж было всё хорошо! Пусть мама его ругает, пусть накажет, но поможет его подруге!</p><p> — Не бойся, Пейдж, — прошептал Гарри, укладывая девочку поудобнее и накрывая своей курткой. — Ты только не бойся. Мама тебе поможет. Я верю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реджина изучала изрядно смущавшую её строку в налоговой декларации, когда в кабинет влетел Гарри. Женщина бросила на него взгляд мельком — а в следующую секунду вскочила с места.</p><p> — Что с тобой, котёнок?</p><p>Выглядел Гарри ужасно. Растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся от бега, в мокрой и грязной одежде, с заплаканными глазами и залитым кровью лицом. Он где-то потерял тёплую куртку (а ведь, несмотря на весну, на улице было холодно), школьный рюкзачок, и плюшевого пёсика, с которым обычно не расставался ни на минуту. В глазах мальчика плескался дикий страх вперемешку с не менее ожесточённой надеждой.</p><p> — Что случилось? — повторила вопрос Реджина, с трудом подавляя истеричные нотки в голосе и чувствуя, как внутри всё обмирает. В голове возникла сразу тысяча предположений, одно страшнее другого. Гарри гулял в лесу и свалился в овраг. Гарри пошёл на детскую площадку, и там случилось нечто похуже сломанных качелей. Гарри избили в школе другие дети. На Гарри напали по дороге в мэрию. Реджину ощутимо замутило. Если хоть что-то из этого правда, то, видит бог, она растерзает всех причастных к этому голыми руками.</p><p>Женщина, из последних сил цепляясь за остатки самообладания, чтобы не напугать ребёнка ещё больше, подошла ближе к сыну и принялась лихорадочно искать признаки ушибов, царапин, переломов. На первый взгляд, ничего, только следы носового кровотечения на лице. Почему у него пошла кровь? Он баловался магией? Если так, то это не страшно. Она, конечно, проведёт с ним серьёзную беседу, но это, право слово, не причина для волнений. Однако почему же он тогда молчит? Почему плачет? Кто-то покалечился? Или того хуже — умер? Куда бежать? Что делать? Где, в случае чего, прятать труп?</p><p>Внутри начала подниматься паника, готовая в секунду разметать железный самоконтроль, но тут Гарри посмотрел несчастными и перепуганными глазами на Реджину и выдавил из себя:</p><p> — Мама, помоги!</p><p>Она не поверила своим ушам. Ей даже показалось, будто Гарри говорит на другом языке, которого она не знает. Что… <i>что он сказал</i>? Мама? Он, правда, так её назвал? Не послышалось? Не померещилось? Реджина растерянно смотрела на сына. Почудилось, будто в руки ей дали нечто хрупкое и воздушное, что легко сломать, разбить, уничтожить, всего лишь дохнув на него. Этого не может быть. Это просто сон. Непонятно, правда, пока, хороший или дурной, но однозначно всего лишь сон.</p><p>Однако Гарри, всхлипывая, всё повторял и повторял — «мама, мамочка», и Реджина почувствовала, как у неё перехватило дыхание, а сердце начало биться чаще. Нет, не сон! Её малыш, её Гарри действительно произнёс слово, которое она и не надеялась услышать так скоро. Ей бы обрадоваться, рассмеяться, подхватить ребёнка на руки, отпраздновать это событие, но несчастное, смертельно-испуганное выражение лица сына не позволяло даже улыбнуться.</p><p> — Да, маленький, что случилось? Не надо бояться. Мама рядом, мама тебя не бросит. Не плачь, пожалуйста, мы всё исправим. Что бы ни случилось, мы всё исправим. Верь мне, — она не чувствовала той уверенности, которую вкладывала в каждое слово, но показывать свой страх было нельзя. Гарри должен поверить, что беспокоиться больше не о чем, что можно успокоиться. Если не мать, то кто даст ему чувство защищённости и покоя? Даже Кора, уж на что была во многих вопросах сущей крокодилицей, а не матерью, умела усмирить страхи маленькой Реджины. Разве сама Реджина хуже?</p><p> — Мамочка, помоги Пейдж! Она… она… в колодец упала!</p><p>Остальное женщина дослушивала, спешно собираясь, информируя Сидни, что ей необходимо ненадолго отлучиться, и почти силком одевая на Гарри дальновидно припасённый джемпер. Через десять минут они с сыном уже мчались к лесному колодцу, возле которого, по словам ребёнка, валялась спасённая им Пейдж. <i>«Я так и знала,</i> — мрачно думала Реджина. — <i>Так и думала, что ничем хорошим общение с этой девчонкой не закончится».</i></p><p>Помогать малолетней дурынде не хотелось совершенно. Подбила сына сбежать из школы! Потащила его в лес, не поставив в известность взрослых! Упала в колодец и довела этим Гарри до истерики и физического истощения, пока он пытался ей как-то помочь! Какая чудесная, милая девочка! Вся в папочку! Воистину от осинки не родятся апельсинки! Боже мой, ну почему она не прикончила Джефферсона вместе с дочуркой, пока могла это сделать?</p><p>С другой стороны, благодаря этой девчонке сын впервые назвал её мамой. Да, его подхлестнул страх за чужую жизнь, волнение и усталость, но он всё-таки сказал заветное слово! В душе у Реджины, даже несмотря на весьма нервное утро, всё пело. И раз уж маленькая дура стала катализатором, что ж, женщина постарается ей помочь. Хотя бы вызовет «Скорую» и дождётся приезда врачей.</p><p>Справедливости ради (как бы неприятно ни было это признавать) виновата не одна Пейдж. Поведение сына тоже трудно назвать образцово-показательным. Не на аркане же подружка его тащила. Повернись эта история иначе, Реджина непременно отчитала бы Гарри за безалаберность, легкомысленность и непослушание. Не для красоты всё-таки людям мозги даны.</p><p>Но сейчас просто смотреть в посеревшее мальчишеское лицо было больно. Мальчик кусал и облизывал дрожащие губы, всхлипывал и шмыгал носом, нетерпеливо дёргал Реджину за руку, побуждая идти быстрее. Что ж, пожалуй, он с лихвой наказан за свой проступок и впредь несколько раз подумает прежде, чем совершит нечто подобное. Но поговорить всё же придётся.</p><p>Когда они ворвались — почти бегом — на поляну, Реджина обнаружила девчонку. Та лежала, не шевелясь, возле колодца. Сверху на неё была накинута куртка Гарри. Сначала женщине померещилось, будто девчонка померла, но тут Пейдж дёрнулась и застонала тоненько, плаксиво, жалобно.</p><p>Подойдя к девчонке поближе, Реджина пощупала ей лоб, послушала сбивчивое и хриплое дыхание и с облегчением подумала, что умирать Пейдж вроде как не собирается. Это хорошо. Спрятать труп всё-таки затруднительно да и Гарри расстроится, а воскрешать мёртвых бывшая Королева не умела и в лучшие свои дни. Значит, вызываем «Скорую» и везём девчонку в больницу. Переохлаждение, перенапряжение, потеря сил — неудивительно, что та без сознания.</p><p>Женщина быстро набрала номер, в нескольких словах обрисовала ситуацию и, получив в ответ сухое: «Ждите», отключилась. За спиной шевельнулся Гарри, всё это время стоявший неподвижно и тихо.</p><p> — Ты же ей поможешь?</p><p> — Конечно, — обречённо вздохнула Реджина. — Я уже позвонила в больницу. Сейчас приедут врачи, и они….</p><p> — А вдруг она замёрзнет до их приезда? — в ужасе прошептал мальчик.</p><p> — Ничего подобного, — возразила женщина, притягивая сына к себе. — С ней всё будет хорошо, — хотя воспаление лёгких она наверняка заработала. Поделом! В следующий раз не полезет, куда её не просят. Но Гарри об этом говорить необязательно.</p><p> — Наколдуй что-нибудь, — тихонько прошептал Гарри. — Пожалуйста. Пока они едут. Чтобы она не заболела слишком сильно.</p><p> — Гарри, — мягко сказала Реджина. — Я не могу колдовать, помнишь? Ты ещё сказал, что меня проклял злой колдун. Мы можем только ждать.</p><p> — А вдруг? — вере в этих зелёных глазах было практически невозможно сопротивляться. — Вдруг ты сумеешь преодолеть колдовство? Я же знаю, что ты очень-очень сильная волшебница и можешь сопротивляться проклятью! Я чувствую это! И в книжках говорится, что герой в решающий момент может совершать невероятные вещи.</p><p> — Я не герой, котёнок, — вздохнула женщина. — И никогда им не была. Я бы с радостью вернула себе способность колдовать, но это не в моей власти.</p><p> — Я тебе помогу! — с жаром воскликнул Гарри. — У меня самого сейчас тоже ничего не получится, но что, если мы постараемся вдвоём? Я возьму тебя за руку, тогда не будет так страшно. Мама, пожалуйста, давай хотя бы попытаемся!</p><p>Разве можно отказать <i>такой</i> просьбе? Реджина поджала губы. Свечу не зажгла, а девчонку сможет подлечить? Бред! Но сын верит. Так отчаянно, как в себя ни разу не верил. В конце концов, от неё не убудет, верно? Зато докажет Гарри, что магия ей больше недоступна, и убедит, что сделала всё для спасения его бедовой и непутёвой подруги.</p><p>Реджина положила руку на лоб девчонки. Пейдж всю трясло от нервной горячки и озноба. Женщина покачала головой. Ну, не получится у неё ничего, как ни старайся! Но сын вдруг положил свою ладошку поверх её пальцев.</p><p> — Вместе, — улыбнулся он ей, и Реджина почувствовала, как ей становится легче, как колкая боль от осознания, что она опять тянется к недоступному, покидает её по капле. Рука Гарри была тёплой и мягкой, и от этого самой Реджине тоже становилось теплее. Малыш сегодня впервые назвал её мамой, он заслужил свой подарок. Она попробует хотя бы согреть чёртову девчонку. Хотя бы согреть. И если не выйдет….</p><p>Нет! Реджина решительно отогнала мысли о неудаче. Не стоит об этом думать раньше времени. Нужно сосредоточиться. Дотянуться туда, где раньше была магическая сила. Заставить её разгореться в полную силу. Сконцентрироваться.</p><p>Погружаясь в себя, она чувствовала рядом Гарри, вернее, его силу. Несмотря на усталость мальчика, та горела ровным ярким пламенем — живая, чистая, сияющая. Эта сила обволакивала Реджину, успокаивала её, странным образом придавала сил. Словно наяву женщина слышала шёпот: «Мама, я верю в тебя! У нас всё получится!» — и, подхлёстываемая этими словами, она тянулась к своей, давно мёртвой, магии.</p><p>Нужно собрать всю доступную силу. И направить её в тело Пейдж. Жаль, что эта магия, эта энергия, эта сила — лишь фантом, потому что и без того понятно: волшебницей ей больше не бывать. Как бы Гарри ни старался убедить её в обратном, факты — штука упрямая, с ними не поспоришь. Но Реджина честно попыталась, чувствуя, как подкатывает к горлу горечь.</p><p>Женщина уже готова была признать поражение, как вдруг…. Навалившаяся усталость. Тёплые волны, обволакивающие с ног до головы. Восторженный шёпот: «Мама, ты…!». И — Пейдж, переставшая дрожать. Согревающаяся. Успокаивающаяся. От неожиданности Реджина даже открыла глаза. От её пальцев, всё ещё касающихся лба девочки, переплетённых с пальцами сына, исходило мерное свечение. Это было совсем не похоже на ту магию, к которой привыкла бывшая Королева: буйную, необузданную, разрушительную. И всё же это была магия.</p><p>Пейдж порозовела, на щеках её вновь появился румянец, дыхание выровнялось. <i>«Пожалуй</i>, — как-то отстранённо подумала Реджина, — <i>теперь она отделается одной простудой. Но как? Почему ничего не вышло раньше? Почему вдруг получилось теперь? И… случится ли чудо снова?»</i> Свечение постепенно угасало, но оно больше и не требовалось.</p><p>Гарри обхватил её руками и вжался носом в плечо.</p><p> — Ты смогла! — восторженно воскликнул он. — У тебя всё получилось! Я знал, я верил!<br/>Его счастье было столь полным и безбрежным, что, казалось, его можно увидеть, услышать, почувствовать. Гарри радостно смеялся, как умеют смеяться только дети: искренне и беззаботно. То обнимал Реджину, то хватал за потеплевшую руку Пейдж. Когда же он немного успокоился и посерьёзнел, то сказал:</p><p> — Теперь нам придётся много-много тренироваться. Ведь тот злой колдун наверняка попробует вернуть проклятье на место.</p><p> — Да, — согласилась Реджина, даже не понимая, что именно сын ей говорит. Она была чересчур ошеломлена происходящим, сбита с толку. Ей хотелось одновременно смеяться и плакать. Она была слепой — теперь прозрела. Была лишена рук и ног — а сейчас снова может двигаться. Так она не чувствовала себя даже тогда, когда в первый раз призвала магическую силу. И всё это благодаря Гарри. Женщина поцеловала мальчика в макушку и вдохнула. За последние три года в первый раз полной грудью.</p><p>Вдалеке завыла сирена «Скорой».</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Остаток дня прошёл не менее суматошно, чем утро. Сначала Реджине с Гарри пришлось сопровождать Пейдж в больницу. Девочка была несовершеннолетней, и, в отсутствие родителей, мэр несла за неё какую-никакую, а ответственность. К счастью, врачи не спешили с расспросами о произошедшем и не интересовались, как Пейдж упала в колодец и как из него выбралась. Их волновало только состояние маленькой пациентки.<p>Родители непутёвой девчонки прибыли в больницу в сопровождении шерифа, когда Пейдж немного пришла в себя. Мистер и миссис Дэвис* долго и путанно благодарили мэра, но было видно, что это в тягость им. Они боялись Реджину, недолюбливали её, как и большая часть жителей городка, и предпочитали держаться от неё подальше. Необходимость благодарить за спасение дочери стала для них сущей мукой. Реджина полюбовалась какое-то время потеющим мистером Дэвисом, с трудом выдавливающим из себя слова признательности, его бледной как мел женой, а потом насмешливо фыркнула и милостиво отпустила чету на все четыре стороны. Нужна ей их благодарность как рыбе зонтик. Пусть лучше дочурку свою держат подальше от её сына.</p><p>Реджина собиралась вернуться к Гарри, которого оставила в больничном холле, предварительно вытребовав для него стакан горячего чая и тёплый плед, на всякий случай, однако возле палаты её поймал Грэм. Лицо шерифа причудливым образом выражало одновременно вину и решимость следовать служебному долгу любой ценой. Женщина выразительно изогнула бровь, намекая, что она, конечно, готова выслушать всё, что господин шериф желает ей сказать, но оному шерифу неплохо бы припомнить, кому именно он обязан своим местом. Грэм стал выглядеть ещё несчастнее, но это не помешало ему подхватить её под локоть и увлечь подальше от палат.</p><p> — Реджина, — начал он, — я понимаю, тебе не очень-то хочется отвечать на мои вопросы, но я должен спросить: как ты достала эту девочку из колодца? Там же глубоко.</p><p>Женщина досадливо поморщилась. Да, стоило продумать этот момент до того, как она сорвалась и побежала не пойми зачем и не пойми куда. Хотя бы верёвку в ближайшем хозяйственном магазине прикупить. Впрочем, что ей мешает солгать?</p><p> — У меня была верёвка, Грэм, — сухо сказала она, тяжело глядя глаза в глаза. Этому приёму она научилась у матери давным-давно, ещё до брака с королём. Если хочешь сбить собеседника с толку, заставить его потерять всякое желание продолжать разговор, лучше такого взгляда ничего не придумаешь. — Гарри рассказал, что случилось, и я прихватила её с собой. И да, девчонка весит меньше котёнка, мне было несложно её вытянуть.</p><p>Грэм потёр подбородок. Было видно, что ему хочется поверить в её слова и не заморачиваться с этим делом — тем более что не стоит оно и выеденного яйца: девочка жива, а скоро будет и здорова, второй ребёнок и вовсе не пострадал — но что-то мешает. Реджина нахмурилась. С чего это он вдруг так вцепился в сущую ерунду? Прежде ограничился бы серьёзным разговором с недоглядевшими родителями и выразил публичную благодарность спасителю ребёнка, а теперь лезет, куда его не просят. Словно… подозревает её в чём-то. Что это на него нашло? Неужели придётся наведаться в хранилище сердец и подкорректировать поведение Грэма?</p><p>Наконец, лицо шерифа разгладилось, и женщина облегчённо вздохнула. Грэм остался прежним Грэмом, это просто она слишком устала и перенервничала сегодня. Конечно, пригляд за шерифом не помешает, но суровое вмешательство пока излишне.</p><p> — Если это всё, <i>шериф</i>, — подчёркнуто вежливо сказала она, — то я пойду. Меня ждёт сын, переживший серьёзное потрясение сегодня. Необходимо о нём позаботиться.</p><p> — Да, конечно, — поспешно согласился Грэм. — Вы можете идти, госпожа мэр.</p><p>Реджина ещё раз смерила его ледяным взглядом, затем развернулась на каблуках и вышла в холл.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Серьёзный разговор Реджина ухитрилась провести в перерывах между купанием, переодеванием и отогреванием Гарри. Особо много говорить не потребовалось: мальчик и без того чувствовал себя виноватым и за побег, и за то, что не предупредил никого о том, куда они с Пейдж идут. Гарри шмыгал носом, каялся и обещал, что больше так никогда не будет, что в следующий раз он обязательно-обязательно подумает прежде, чем что-либо делать. Лжи в этих обещаниях не было ни капли, ребёнок искренне переживал за свой проступок, а потому Реджине окончательно расхотелось его наказывать. В глубине души она даже радовалась подобной бунтарской выходке. Вряд ли мальчик совершил бы нечто подобное, бойся он её так же, как своих родственников или воспитателей в приюте. Значит, доверяет. Значит, понимает, что она не вышвырнет его вон и не изобьёт до полусмерти.<p>Однако воспитательный эффект следовало закрепить, и Реджина строго-настрого запретила сыну смотреть ближайшую неделю телевизор. Не самое суровое наказание: Гарри больше нравилось читать книги или играть с игрушками — но большего он не заслужил. Страх за Пейдж и без того должен надолго отбить у него охоту играть в опасные игры. О, к слову о Пейдж.</p><p> — Гарри, я знаю, Пейдж Дэвис — твоя подруга, — осторожно начала женщина, тщательно подбирая слова, — и ты очень хорошо к ней относишься, но она никогда не задумывается о последствиях своих поступков. Я думаю, ты уже и сам это понял. Рано или поздно она…</p><p> — Мам, — перебил её Гарри, слегка запнувшись на непривычном пока слове, — ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ней дружил?</p><p>Прямота и простота его слов несколько обескуражила Реджину. Она сперва даже не нашлась, что ответить. Зато Гарри воспользовался паузой и смело продолжил:</p><p> — Я всё понимаю. Ты боишься, что она вляпается в какую-нибудь ерунду и меня втянет, да? Как сегодня. Мне очень не хочется, чтобы ты расстраивалась, но, мам, Пейдж — мой лучший друг. Остальные со мной и играют, и общаются, но как-то не так. А Пейдж она такая, такая, — Гарри взмахнул руками, подыскивая слова, но так и не нашёл. — С ней весело и интересно, в общем. И я бы, может, и перестал с ней дружить, чтоб ты не волновалась, но как же тогда она одна будет? Она ведь не перестанет делать глупости. А меня рядом не окажется, и помочь ей будет некому. Она ведь могла сегодня утонуть. Совсем утонуть. Мам, я не могу бросить Пейдж. Она же пропадёт без меня. Как и ты.</p><p>С этими словами Гарри обнял Реджину за шею и прошептал едва слышно:</p><p> — Я люблю тебя, мам. Поэтому не думай, что я упрямый или не слушаюсь тебя. Просто мне не хочется, чтобы с Пейдж что-то случилось.</p><p><i>«А так что-нибудь случится с тобой!</i> — мысленно вздохнула женщина. — <i>Только ты ведь не отступишь. Я тебя уже достаточно изучила, чтобы понять: если ты что-то решил, то не отступишься. Разве что я убью эту дуру Пейдж».</i></p><p>Это было правдой. Да, она могла бы настоять сейчас на своём. Скорее всего, даже добилась бы от сына желанного обещания. И тот — на людях — даже перестал бы общаться с подругой. Только ей прекрасно помнилось ещё по урокам магии, каким упрямым и упорным может быть Гарри. Так что со временем он наверняка ввязался бы в одну из тех авантюр, в которые с удивительным постоянством вляпывается Пейдж. Просто ради того, чтобы защитить эту девчонку.</p><p>К тому же, по-настоящему близких людей у Гарри в Сторибруке по-прежнему было немного. За прошедшие девять месяцев только Реджина и Пейдж подобрали к нему ключик. Мальчик с трудом сближался с окружающими и мало с кем общался открыто и честно. И как бы Реджине не хотелось заполучить Гарри в единоличное пользование, она понимала: невозможно оградить его от всего остального мира. Ему нужны друзья. Даже такие, как Пейдж.</p><p>Гарри, словно подтверждая её мысли, пробубнил:</p><p> — Я не хочу врать тебе, мама. Ты же понимаешь, что я всё равно буду приглядывать за ней. А то она когда-нибудь голову свернёт и не заметит.</p><p>У Реджины невольно вырвался смешок, так серьёзно и по-взрослому прозвучали эти слова из детских уст.</p><p> — Герой ты мой, — покачала головой она, взлохмачивая ребёнку волосы. Похоже, серьёзного разговора всё-таки не выйдет. — Смотри, как бы сам голову не свернул.</p><p> — Я буду осторожен, — торжественно поклялся Гарри. — Ты не переживай. И я не только Пейдж, я и тебя буду защищать. Вернее, сначала тебя, а потом Пейдж. И когда снова придёт злой колдун, он ничегошеньки не сможет тебе сделать. Я не позволю. Покажу ему, что мама больше не одна.</p><p>Реджина улыбнулась.</p><p> — Ловко ты переводишь тему. Ну, хорошо, защитник. Можешь продолжать общаться с Пейдж, но при одном условии: больше никаких побегов из школы и никаких самоубийственных развлечений. Ясно? И если вдруг что-то из этого произойдёт… — она сделала многозначительную паузу.</p><p> — Да, мамочка! — радостно воскликнул Гарри. — Ты лучше всех! Я знал это!</p><p><i>«Ладно,</i> — подумала Реджина. — <i>Чёрт с ней, с этой дочуркой Джефферсона, раз она так моему сыну нравится! Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Пока они будут просто играть и общаться, волноваться не о чём. А если вдруг она продолжит втягивать Гарри в неприятности, я вырву ей сердце. И она у меня вмиг шёлковой станет».</i></p><p>На душе от этих мыслей воцарился покой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Фамилия Пейдж, насколько мне помнится, в каноне не оговаривается, поэтому я взяла на себя смелость выдумать её. Если же я ошиблась, то укажите в комментариях правильный вариант</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Литтл-Уингинг, графство Суррей, Англия<br/>Сентябрь 1985 года</i>
</p><p> — Петуния! Петуния!</p><p>Петуния Дурсль с неудовольствием оторвалась от цветов, с которыми возилась с самого утра, и обернулась на зов. У живой изгороди стояла местная сумасшедшая — Арабелла Фигг. Старуха редко покидала свой дом, ещё реже навещала соседей, поэтому миссис Дурсль весьма удивилась, обнаружив кошатницу в двух шагах от своего бесценного сада.</p><p> — Миссис Фигг? — с трудом скрывая раздражение, спросила Петуния. — Что вы хотели?</p><p> — О, ничего особенного, — поспешно замахала руками старуха. — Всего лишь поинтересоваться, где Гарри? Давненько я его не видела.</p><p>Петуния поджала губы. Старая кошёлка! Мало того, что позволяет себе фамильярность, обращаясь по имени — это можно было стерпеть, напоминая себе о почтенном возрасте сумасшедшей и подкрадывающемся маразме — так ещё и суёт свой нос, куда её не просят!</p><p>Две недели назад они с Верноном наконец-то избавились от сестриного выродка. Надо было сделать это сразу, не дожидаясь, когда грянет гром! Петуния не была дурой. В мире безумцев, называвших себя магами, шла война. Сестрица померла, играя в героиню, её муженёк тоже, а отродье их требовалось припрятать. Причём в нормальном мире. Это значило что? Верно, мальчишку станут искать, кому-то он сверх меры нужен. И кто бы ни был этот кто-то, сомнительно, что отношение к маглам у него получше, чем у прочих. Если сопляка найдут, их с Верноном и малышом Дадли пустят в расход. От колдунов добра не жди — это Петуния усвоила ещё во время краткого общения с тем оборванцем из Паучьего тупика.</p><p>Почему же они не отправили щенка в детский дом сразу, как только нашли его на своём пороге? Побоялись Дамблдора? Надеялись, что отпрыск Лили вырастет нормальным, а не одним из тех психов, что размахивают куском деревяшки и ходят в чёрных балахонах? Видит бог, ни она, ни Вернон не жалели сил, пытаясь сделать из сопляка человека. Одной ведьмы, пусть и мёртвой, семье хватит, спасибо большое! Надежды не оправдались, мечты не сбылись. Сынок чокнутого Поттера и её полоумной сестрицы оказался таким же уродом, как и его родители.</p><p>От мальчишки следовало немедленно избавиться и плевать на Дамблдора и его наказы. Хорошо, что Вернон взял это на себя. У самой Петунии не хватило бы сил и уверенности, чтобы всё реализовать. Что делал муж, к кому он обращался, сколько потратил на отправку драгоценного племянника в другую страну, Петунию не волновало. Лишь бы подальше от Литтл-Уингинга, от неё и её семьи!</p><p>Первые несколько дней Петуния просыпалась по ночам в холодном поту, ожидая, когда к ней на порог заявятся эти ненормальные маги, чтобы потребовать объяснений. Но время шло, никто не появлялся. Писем тоже не присылали, и Петуния успокоилась. Похоже, сопляк не так уж и нужен был магам. Впрочем, неудивительно. По всему выходило, что он вырастет таким же беспутным, как и его родители.</p><p>Но теперь, когда она наконец-то вернула себе нормальную жизнь, жизнь без страха и магии, на её пороге появляется Арабелла Фигг и несколькими словами разрушает это спокойствие и благополучие!</p><p> — Разве вы не слышали? — процедила Петуния, всё ещё пытаясь быть вежливой. — Мы с Верноном сочли, что содержание сразу двух детей обходится нам чересчур дорого. К тому же, у Гарри были проблемы с психикой, ему требовалась квалифицированная помощь, которую мы оказать никак не могли. Поэтому мы с мужем всё обсудили и отправили племянника в приют, где его наверняка окружат должной заботой и вниманием. А теперь прошу меня извинить, необходимо обрезать настурции.</p><p>Конечно, Петунии только показалось, что Фигг побледнела. Этой старухе здоровья было не занимать, она грозилась пережить всех обитателей Литтл-Уингинга. Поэтому женщина, сочтя долг вежливости выполненным, со спокойной душой вернулась к своим цветам.</p><p>За спиной раздался топот ног. Арабелла Фигг со всей возможной для почтенного возраста прытью неслась к своему дому.</p><p> — Ненормальная. Никакого понятия о приличиях, — процедила Петуния и выбросила из головы и кошатницу, и племянника.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Ворвавшись к прихожую, Арабелла тяжело прислонилась к стене. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, суставы ныли и просили пощады, но пожилой женщине было не до того. Гарри больше нет в Литтл-Уингинге! Эти магоненавистники Дурсли всё-таки сплавили его из дома, несмотря на все наставления Дамблдора.<p>Арабелла торопливо доковыляла до бюро в гостиной, вытащила из стопки чистый лист и ручку и принялась писать. От волнения руки дрожали, а буквы цеплялись друг за друга и прыгали. Строчки ползли вкривь и вкось, но до каллиграфии ли теперь?</p><p>Через десяток минут письмо было готово и запечатано. Арабелла редко пользовалась совиной почтой, причин для того не было. Друзей в магическом мире у неё практически не имелось, родня давным-давно разорвала с ней всякую связь. Письма от неё мог ждать только Дамблдор, но это письмо означало бы, что всё плохо. Как сейчас.</p><p>Арабеллу Вторая магическая война не коснулась. Литтл-Уингинг миновала горькая чаша. Он остался таким же сонным, тихим и покойным, каким был, наверное, со дня своего основания. Однако Арабелла помнила, с каким ужасом просыпалась по ночам, как вздрагивала от малейшего шороха, как вглядывалась в каждое незнакомое лицо, обмирая от мысли, что это может быть Пожиратель Смерти.</p><p>Когда война закончилась внезапно и резко, Арабелла долго не могла ещё прийти в себя. Она смотрела на маленького мальчика, жившего подобно домовому эльфу у собственных дяди с тётей, и не могла поверить, что вот этот ребёнок сдержал нашествие тёмных сил, остановил одного из страшнейших Тёмных магов. Гарри стал для неё воплощением мирной и тихой жизни. Помня об ужасах войны, Арабелла зорко присматривала за Гарри Поттером, чтобы тот никуда не делся из-под защиты, наложенной матерью. Дамблдор не смог бы выбрать лучшей наблюдательницы.</p><p>Но как назло пару недель назад она серьёзно повредила ногу. Не перелом, хвала Мерлину, но ходить всё равно было больно и тяжело. За Гарри должны были приглядывать её чудесные полукнизлы — мистер Лапка и мистер Тибблс. Но коты, какими бы они умными ни были, не поймут, что пора поднимать тревогу, не смогут завести беседу с опекунами мальчиками. Из-за треклятой ноги она упустила момент, когда с Гарри стряслась беда!</p><p>Но Дамблдор обязательно что-то придумает. Он мудрый и могущественный маг, только благодаря ему обе магические войны не закончились полным крахом света и победой тёмных сил. Арабелла верила, что если Дамблдор не сможет вернуть Гарри обратно в Литтл-Уингинг, то это не под силу никому.</p><p> — Лети так быстро, как только сможешь! — велела она невзрачной сипухе. — Это вопрос жизни и смерти!</p><p>Птица ухнула и взмыла в небо. Пожилая женщина ещё долго стояла у окна, вглядываясь до рези в глазах в голубую даль, в которой растворилась совиная тень.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><i>Хогвартс, где-то в Шотландии, Магическая Англия<br/>Сентябрь 1985 года</i><p>Минерва МакГонагалл славилась своей выдержкой и самоконтролем не зря. Не так уж много было в мире вещей, способных вывести её из себя. К сожалению, вызов в кабинет Дамблдора посреди урока без объяснения причин относился именно к таким вещам.</p><p>Декан Гриффиндора всё же сумела удержать лицо (ни к чему волновать студентов), но сердце облилось кровью. Что могло случиться? Война закончилась четыре года назад, самые ярые последователи Того-кого-нельзя-называть отловлены и отправлены в Азкабан или подвергнуты Поцелую дементора, прочие Пожиратели Смерти всеми силами доказывают свою пользу для магического сообщества. Где и что полыхнуло?</p><p>В директорский кабинет Минерва ворвалась, уже забыв и о выражении своего лица, и о том, что не пристало заместителю директора бегать по коридорам точно девочке. В глазах Альбуса женщина увидела подтверждение всех худших опасений разом, и ноги у неё подкосились. Она на ощупь нашла стул для посетителей и рухнула на него, придавленная грузом ещё неведомой, но от того не менее жуткой беды.</p><p> — Что случилось, Альбус? — прошептала Минерва. Ей хотелось по-детски обхватить себя руками, а ещё лучше зажать ладонями уши и не слышать, ничего не слышать. Альбус, постаревший, казалось, на несколько жизней, снял очки, повертел их в руках и вернул на нос.</p><p> — Я только что получил письмо от миссис Фигг, — устало сказал директор. Минерва почувствовала, как земля уходит из-под ног.</p><p> — Что-то с… Гарри? — спросила она дрожащими губами.</p><p> — И да, и нет, — Альбус тяжело встал и приблизился к жёрдочке, на которой сидел Фоукс. Минерва знала эту привычку давнего друга, тот всегда искал утешения у феникса, когда не мог найти его больше нигде.</p><p> — Вернон и Петуния Дурсль отправили племянника в детский дом, — продолжил директор, не отрывая глаз от красно-золотого оперения птицы. — Две недели назад. Арабелла повредила ногу и не смогла узнать об этом своевременно.</p><p> — Зря мы отозвали Дингла, — с горечью сказала Минерва. Она не знала, на кого конкретно направлена эта горечь, но не выплеснуть её не могла.</p><p> — Зря, — не стал спорить Альбу. — Но в тот момент это казалось хорошим решением. Он почти нарушил Статут, когда подошёл к Петунии Дурсль и принялся благодарить Гарри за победу в магической войне. Прилюдно. Да, Министерство пока ещё лояльно относится к бывшим членам Ордена Феникса, но Dura lex sed lex*.</p><p>Минерва только вздохнула. Она сама не раз упрекала Дедалуса Дингла в легкомыслии и безалаберности. Однако сейчас ей бы очень хотелось, чтобы они в своё время отнеслись к нему либеральнее.</p><p> — Ты уже знаешь, куда именно его отправили, Альбус? — с надеждой спросила женщина. Детский дом — это не другой мир, не иная планета. Гарри можно найти, отдать в какую-нибудь магическую семью, как она настаивала с самого начала. Молли с Артуром, например, не откажутся приютить несчастного ребёнка. Да и помимо Уизли существует много магов, которые почтут за честь растить Мальчика-который-выжил.</p><p> — Пока ещё нет, — ответил директор. — Но намереваюсь выяснить это в самое ближайшее время. Пожалуй, ты была права, Минерва, а я ошибался. Надо было оставить мальчика в его родном мире, растить настоящим волшебником с самого детства. Но у магловского мира есть свои преимущества. В нём легче затеряться. Я же опасался, что Пожиратели вроде Беллатрисы станут разыскивать Гарри, чтобы отомстить ему за падение своего хозяина. А после трагедии с Фрэнком и Алисой мой страх за мальчика лишь возрос. Мне хотелось верить, что Петуния станет лучшей тётей, чем была сестрой. Кроме того, лишь её присутствие могло активировать кровную защиту, наложенную Лили. Я хотел как лучше…</p><p> — … но вышло как всегда, — закончила Минерва. — Не стоит впадать в уныние. Надежда пока не потеряна, Альбус. Надежда вообще никогда не умирает до конца. Не ты ли мне об этом твердил?</p><p>Директор промолчал, будто не услышал вопроса.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><i>Кабинет Министра магии, Лондон, Магическая Англия<br/>Конец сентября 1985 года</i><p> — Нет, нет и ещё раз нет, Альбус! Как вам это вообще могло прийти в голову?</p><p>Фадж метался по своему кабинету. Дамблдор невозмутимо следил за ним взглядом.</p><p> — Как вы ухитрились потерять Мальчика-который-выжил? Он же не зубочистка! — министр остановился и вперил полный ярости взгляд в директора школы Хогвартс, Верховного мага Визенгамота, президента Международной конференции магов и прочая, и прочая. Все эти титулы давили на Фаджа, только растравляя его праведный гнев.</p><p> — Гарри Поттер! — патетично воскликнул он. — Наш Спаситель! Символ победы Света над Тьмой! И вы говорите мне, Дамблдор, что он куда-то делся! Куда-то! Словно мальчик — это вещь, которую можно забыть у кого-нибудь в гостях!</p><p>Под конец голос сорвался и «дал петуха». Директор не повёл и бровью. Он вообще по большей части молчал, терпеливо выслушивая обвинения в свой адрес и не пытаясь оправдываться. Это раззадоривало министра только больше.</p><p> — И теперь вы смеете требовать от меня — да-да, именно требовать! — чтобы я приказал аврорам фактически выкрасть Мальчика-который-выжил и вернуть его на родину. Не перебивайте меня, Дамблдор! Вы же понимаете это не хуже меня! Забрать ребёнка, не получив на то соответствующее разрешение и не оформив надлежащим образом документы в специальном отделе МАКУСА**, равносильно похищению!</p><p>Фадж выдохся, упал в кресло и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Дамблдор продолжал молчать. В тишине громко и неумолимо тикали часы.</p><p> — Вы хотя бы имеете представление, в каком городе сейчас находится Гарри Поттер? — устало поинтересовался через несколько минут министр. Дамблдор пошевелился в первый раз за последние сорок минут разговора.</p><p> — Да, — бесстрастно ответил он. — Выяснить это было нелегко, но я сумел это сделать.</p><p> — Конечно-конечно, — небрежно отмахнулся Фадж. — Великий Дамблдор! Не стоит напрашиваться на комплимент, господин Верховный маг Визенгамота. Отвечайте на заданный вопрос.</p><p> — Он в Бостоне.</p><p>Фадж немелодично побарабанил пальцами по столу. Задача, которую перед ним ставил Дамблдор, была как всегда практически невыполнима. МАКУСА и в былые времена имел необъяснимую тягу контролировать всё и вся. «Любой маг — маг. Его возраст значения не имеет» — вот был их девиз. Как только у ребёнка происходил первый магический выброс, его тут же регистрировали в специальном отделе Конгресса. И с этого момента ни один иностранный маг не мог просто прибыть в Соединённые Штаты и забрать такого ребёнка с собой. На всей территории, подконтрольной МАКУСА, были установлены барьеры, призванные отслеживать несанкционированные перемещения магов. Попробуй проскочить их без особого разрешения, и по твоему следу тут же спустят авроров.</p><p>Честно признаться, подобный подход во многом импонировал Фаджу. В магической Англии дети до одиннадцати лет были заботой их родителей или опекунов. При первом выбросе имя и фамилия ребёнка сразу появлялись в Книге Хогвартса, регистрируя его, как будущего ученика. Министерство же мало интересовалось их судьбой. Дети становились ему интересны только после приобретения волшебной палочки, когда приходило время навесить на них Надзор. Поэтому для того чтобы забрать маленького мага-англичанина не требовалось никаких особых документов от Министерства. И вот теперь из-за чрезмерной демократичности Гарри Поттер потерян для Англии.</p><p>Нет, в глазах США сын Поттеров не был ни Спасителем, ни Мальчиком-который-выжил, ни символом победы. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть действовал не слишком масштабно, а мыслил довольно местечково. Дальше Англии его агрессия практически не распространилась. До Америки не докатились даже отголоски. С точки зрения МАКУСА, Гарри — всего лишь ребёнок, осиротевший в результате войны. И будь он кем-нибудь другим, зови его как-то иначе, проблем с реэмиграцией не возникло бы. Но как только американцы почувствуют, что мальчишка важен и ценен для Англии…. Фадж заранее представлял, на какие уступки его заставят пойти, и скрежетал от этой мысли зубами.</p><p>Кроме того, МАКУСА до сих пор не мог простить им Грин-де-Вальда. Почему именно им, Фадж терялся в догадках. Учился первый Тёмный Лорд не в Хогвартсе, а в Дурмстранге, но к северянам, открывшим в своё время юному магу глаза на Тёмные искусства, американцы не имели никаких претензий. Фадж сильно подозревал, что корни нелюбви к Британии кроются в поступках Дамблдора на Первой магической войне и его более чем тёплых отношениях с Грин-де-Вальдом, что, понятное дело, не добавляло министру любви к директору Хогвартса.</p><p>Наконец, министр хлопнул ладонью по столу и сказал:</p><p> — Я попробую исправить вашу поистине идиотскую ошибку, Дамблдор! Но только потому, что это важно для нашей страны, а не потому, что чувствую себя обязанным вам или что-то в этом духе. Имейте это в виду!</p><p>Дамблдор склонил голову в молчаливом согласии. А улыбка на его лице Фаджу только померещилась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><i>Нора, окрестности деревни Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, Магическая Англия<br/>Начало ноября 1985 года</i><p> — Боюсь, у меня плохие новости, друзья мои.</p><p>Молли Уизли нервно вздрогнула при этих словах. Невольно оглянулась. В крохотной кухоньке Норы собрались все живые и откликнувшиеся на призыв члены Ордена Феникса. Настроение царило похоронное, а тишина давила на плечи и пригибала к земле.</p><p>Низенький Дедалус Дингл потерянно молчал. Его никто ни в чём не винил, но он всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Если бы тогда, полгода назад, ему не пришло в голову подойти к Гарри Поттеру, чтобы пожать руку и поблагодарить за известные всем события, его не сняли бы с патрулирования. Кто знает, может, в этом случае Дедалусу удалось бы остановить Дурслей. А, может, и нет. Но теперь Дингл крутил в руках неизменный фиолетовый цилиндр и боялся поднять глаза на окружающих.</p><p>Римус Люпин, одежда которого с каждым годом выглядела всё латанее и потрёпаннее, сжал кулаки на коленях. Бедолага! Жизнь его совершенно не жалеет. Молли знала, что Люпин уже не первый год обивает пороги всевозможных фирм, контор и лавок в надежде, что ему позволят работать хотя бы дворником, но безуспешно. Он вынужден перебиваться случайным полулегальным заработком, но ни здоровья, ни денег ему это не прибавляет. Молли бы предложила Римусу переселиться в Нору из той грязной конуры, в которой он нынче обитал, но гордость родилась раньше Люпина.</p><p>Хагрид сидел во дворе возле распахнутых дверей, ведущих на кухню. Молли не рискнула размещать полувеликана в доме, опасаясь, что остальным тогда точно не хватит места. Впрочем, Хагрид не обиделся, даже пошутил на эту тему с присущим ему миролюбием. Невесело, правда, пошутил, поскольку тоже был убит случившимся. Старшие сыновья четы Уизли — Билл и Чарли — писали родителям, что даже животные из Запретного Леса чувствуют тоску лесничего и чаще обычного покидают свои обиталища, чтобы подобраться к избушке Хагрида поближе.</p><p>Аластор Грюм нервно постукивал деревянной ногой по полу. Его волшебный глаз подозрительно изучал стены, потолок, улицу. Бывший аврор словно ожидал нападения, хотя самое страшное уже случилось и бояться больше было нечего. Однако деятельная натура Аластора требовала всегда сохранять бдительность. Он и сохранял. А, может, заглушал своё отчаяние.</p><p>Больше в Норе не было никого, не считая самой Молли и Альбуса Дамблдора. Артур, Эммелина и Стерджис не могли отлучиться со службы. Элфиас Дож слишком стар, чтобы совершать дальние путешествия. Минерва осталась замещать Дамблдора в школе. Арабелла — сквиб, она добиралась бы до Норы целую вечность. Аберфорт по окончании войны вспомнил о давних обидах и больше не поддерживал отношения не только с братом, но и с другими членами Ордена Феникса. Сириус…. Про него лучше было и вовсе не вспоминать.</p><p>Молли охотно предоставила свой дом для внепланового собрания, предварительно отправив детей, не учившихся ещё в Хогвартсе, к тёте Мюриэль. Женщине казалось, что так она хоть как-то сможет помочь в нелёгкой ситуации. Больше ничего она, увы, не могла. Да и кто из них мог хоть что-то?</p><p> — Я думаю, вы все знаете о последних событиях, — Дамблдор сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках. Молли искренне пожалела пожилого мага, вынужденного принять и это бремя на свои плечи. — Чтобы уберечь сына Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, которых все хорошо знали и любили, мы отправили его под опеку к Петунии Дурсль. Так мы надеялись укрепить кровную защиту, наложенную Лили. Но мы ошиблись. Я ошибся — и готов признать эту ошибку. Гарри выслали из страны. Отправили в детский дом на другой континент, за океан. Я надеялся, что министру Фаджу удастся провести переговоры с МАКУСА и вернуть Мальчика-который-выжил на родину. Фадж достаточно умный и дальновидный политик, чтобы миновать все подводные рифы дипломатии.</p><p>Молли поморщилась. У неё, как и у многих других магов, было иное мнение касательно способностей министра. Жаль, что кресло Министра не интересовало Дамблдора. Вот кто управлял бы страной по уму! Однако сам директор поддержал Фаджа, у которого ни мозгов, ни харизмы. Одни амбиции.</p><p> — Увы, — вздохнул Дамблдор, ещё больше утверждая Молли в мысли, что честолюбивому дураку Корнелиусу не место во главе Министерства. — Мы опоздали. Ребёнка успели усыновить. Его приёмной матерью стала некая Реджина Миллс — мэр города Сторибрук в штате Мэн. К несчастью, этот город, по словам наших американских коллег, накрыт магическим куполом, делающим невозможным въезд для посторонних магов. Сами обитатели Сторибрука тоже не выходят на контакт с представителями МАКУСА. Я вынужден с горечью признать, что вернуть Гарри Поттера в Англию получится только после его поступления в Хогвартс.</p><p> — Это если он согласится поступить, — раздражённо каркнул Грюм. Откашлялся, вытер рот и продолжил:</p><p> — Насколько я помню, эти американцы обожают регистрировать и учитывать. Малец наверняка уже колдовал, стало быть, его имя есть в сотне самых разных реестров. В том числе, в списке этой их школы, как там её, Ильверморни. Так что на одиннадцатый день рождения парню придёт письмо не только от нас, но и от американцев.</p><p> — Ты прав, Аластор, — тихо сказал Альбус. — У мальчика уже был магический выброс, и он зарегистрирован. Поэтому нельзя просто аппарировать в Америку и забрать ребёнка с собой. Барьеры тут же засекут несанкционированное перемещение. Это приведёт к нежелательному обострению внешнеполитической обстановки, но что ещё хуже, по следу мальчика тут же отправят авроров. Однако мы не оставим Гарри без своей защиты и поддержки. Один из нас отправится в Бостон, ближайший к Сторибруку город в штате Мэн. По моим сведениям, время от времени Гарри приезжает туда с приёмной матерью.</p><p>При этих словах в глазах Люпина загорелась такая дикая надежда, что Молли в очередной раз пожалела его. По сути, у несчастного оборотня не осталось ничего и никого из прошлой жизни. Только ребёнок погибших друзей, отправленный черте куда по прихоти идиотов-маглов.</p><p> — Римус, не хочешь ли отправиться? — Дамблдор, конечно, тоже заметил взгляд Люпина. — Всё-таки ты очень хорошо знал и Джеймса и Лили. Слова друга родителей будут иметь для ребёнка иметь больший вес, чем слова любого другого из нас. Ты сможешь всё ему объяснить, показать, рассказать. Заинтересовать, в конце концов, в поступлении в Хогвартс, ведь в своё время школа стала твоим домом, как, надеюсь, станет когда-нибудь им для юного Гарри. Тебе не придётся ни в чём нуждаться, Орден найдёт для тебя жильё в Бостоне, выправит необходимые документы, снабдит запасами аконитового зелья и деньгами.</p><p>Молли улыбнулась. Дамблдор всё продумал, как всегда. Здесь, в Англии, Римуса не ждёт ничего, кроме постепенного погружения во всё большую и большую нищету и отчаяние. А там, возможно, ему удастся устроиться лучше, устроиться на хорошую работу, найти своё призвание в помощи Гарри, которого после предательства Сириуса и гибели Джеймса он воспринимает чуть ли не как сына.</p><p> — Конечно, Дамблдор! — голос у Римуса от волнения сорвался. — Я не подведу.</p><p> — Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, — Альбус улыбнулся отеческой улыбкой, затем обвёл взглядом присутствующих. — Надеюсь, мне не надо повторять, что свет можно найти и в самые тёмные времена. Мы одолели Волан-де-Морта, когда, казалось бы, надежды больше нет. Теперь нас ждёт новое испытание, но и его мы преодолеем так же, как делали это всегда. Вместе.</p><p>Молли почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но это были хорошие слёзы. Впервые с того момента, когда они с Артуром узнали, что Гарри Поттер пропал, она поверила: всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Мальчик-который-выжил вернётся домой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Закон суров, но это закон (лат.)</p><p>**Сокращение от «Магический Конгресс Управления по Северной Америки». Американский аналог Министерства Магии</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мисс Бланшар что-то увлечённо рассказывала про тенькающую в зарослях кустов птицу. Различить лесную певунью в переплетениях ветвей было непросто, и дети вытягивали шеи вперёд, кусали губы, затаивали дыхание, пытаясь ухватить взглядом мелькающую в листве пташку. Мисс Бланшар заливалась соловьём. Она вскочила на своего конька — никто в школе не рассказывал о природе и животных так интересно и живо, как она — и столкнуть её с темы было невозможно. Наверняка в истории имелось много интересных фактов, но Гарри слушал учительницу краем уха. Ему нужно было поразмыслить. И приглядеть за Пейдж, понятное дело.</p><p>В конце учебного года ученики Сторибрука традиционно выбирались на природу. Старшеклассников и студентов средней школы ждал настоящий поход через лес, с ночёвкой в палатках на возвышенности, разведением костров, песнями и страшными историями, купанием в реке. Ученикам же младших и подготовительных классов организовали пикник недалеко от города, совместив его с уроками природоведения.</p><p>Гарри предпочёл бы отправиться со старшеклассниками: ему жутко хотелось посмотреть на звёзды, которые не затмевает свет городских огней, послушать ночной лес, побултыхаться в воде, приятно прохладной по жаркой погоде, и попробовать развести костёр. Однако он прекрасно понимал, что пятилетке не угнаться за шестнадцати-семнадцатилетними лбами, а быть помехой… Да ни за что!</p><p>Пейдж тоже одолевала жажда действий. К счастью, она нашла более-менее мирное занятие — копала червяков. «Рано или поздно, — философски рассудила девочка, сдувая прилипавшую к потному лбу прядь, — мисс Бланшар закончит рассказывать про своих птичек и зайчиков, и тогда мы покажем ей червяков. Предложим порыбачить на мосту Троллей». Гарри полагал, что учительница скорее придёт в ужас от приманки. Хорошо, если в обморок не упадёт. Однако эти мысли, как и многие другие, он держал при себе. Во-первых, его мнения никто и не спрашивал. Во-вторых, он мог ошибаться. Пару раз Гарри ловил в глазах мисс Бланшар нечто такое, что напоминало ему о маме. Нечто стальное и несгибаемое.</p><p>В любом случае, он был рад, что Пейдж пока не рвётся на поиски приключений. Они почти не говорили о том случае, и Гарри не знал, вынесла ли подруга какой-то урок из произошедшего. Ему, например, до сих пор иногда снился тот колодец и мерещились крики.<br/>Пейдж пришла в себя уже на следующий день после несчастного случая, и Гарри после уроков упросил маму проведать девочку. Он даже нарвал первоцветов, желая поднять подруге настроение.</p><p>Пейдж сидела на кровати и мрачно сверлила взглядом забинтованную ногу. Никаких повреждений внутренних органов и переломов врачи не нашли, не обнаружили даже пневмонии или мало-мальски серьёзной простуды, но на правой ноге Пейдж сильно потянула связки, поэтому доктор Уэйл счёл необходимым наложить повязку и оставить её на несколько дней в больнице. «Заодно это удержит её от прочих геройств», — туманно пояснил он родителям девочки. Бинты должны были снять всего через пару недель, но Пейдж смотрела на них так, словно они были кандалами, удерживавшими её в пыточных застенках.</p><p>Букетик она приняла, даже обняла друга. Обычно Пейдж без восторга относилась к девчоночьим вещам и подаркам, но в этот раз Гарри заметил в её глазах признательность.</p><p> — Попрошу медсестру, чтобы принесла какую-нибудь вазочку, — решила девочка, зарываясь лицом в чуть влажные лепестки. — Жаль, они простоят недолго.</p><p>Гарри загадочно улыбнулся. Он упросил маму применить какое-нибудь заклинание, способное продлить жизнь цветам. Мама долго упиралась — почти всю дорогу — но, в конце концов, использовала консервирующее заклятье. «Оно не продлит им жизнь, — заметила она, — но на какое-то время сохранит в нынешнем состоянии. А если ты не натворишь ещё что-нибудь до Пасхальных каникул, обещаю поучить тебя похожим заклинаниям. Пора переходить к чему-то более серьёзному, чем просто попытки контролировать и чувствовать магию». У Гарри даже дыхание перехватило от восторга и, не в силах выразить это как-то иначе, он обхватил маму руками и уткнулся лицом в её пальто.</p><p> — Родители собираются запереть меня дома до конца учебного года. И я клянусь, что слышала, как папа сказал: «<i>Следующего</i> учебного года», — сумрачно сообщила Пейдж. — А знаешь, что самое обидное? Я так и не поняла, действительно ли в колодце днём видны звёзды.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. В этом была вся Пейдж. И, учитывая её легкомысленность и безалаберность, он был удивлён, что родители не заперли её раньше. Причём сразу до совершеннолетия.</p><p> — Мне сказали, что твоя мама вытащила меня из колодца, — продолжала тем временем подруга. — Я почти ничего не помню, но вряд ли шериф будет врать, верно? Да и маме с папой незачем. К чему я веду-то, — она помялась, сцепила и расцепила пальцы, почесала нос. — Я, наверное, была неправа. Мэр не такая уж и плохая. Как только мне разрешат выходить из дома, я приду к тебе и попрошу у неё прощения.</p><p>Гарри улыбнулся ещё шире. По крайней мере, хорошие черты характера у Пейдж тоже были: она умела признавать свои ошибки и не особенно тяготилась этим. Её слова подарили Гарри надежду на лучшее. Может, со временем все жители Сторибрука поймут, что мама не страшная и не злая, а просто одинокая и несчастная? Уж он-то постарается сделать для этого всё возможное.</p><p>Иными словами, ситуация с Пейдж разрешилась как нельзя лучше. Только одно его печалило. Пейдж не помнила, что для её спасения ему пришлось колдовать. Это, конечно, хорошо, подруга не смотрит на него с ненавистью, страхом и отвращением, не избегает разговоров, не прячется, но всё-таки…. Всё-таки Гарри мечтал, чтобы в Сторибруке появился ещё один человек, с которым можно было говорить в открытую.</p><p>А обещание своё Пейдж исполнила. Незадолго до ежегодного школьного пикника она постучалась в особняк мэра с полной тарелкой печенья. Гарри готов был поклясться, что никогда — а он прожил здесь уже почти девять месяцев — не видел подобного выражения лица у мамы. Оно было одновременно растерянным, настороженным и подозрительным, с толикой смущения.</p><p> — Здравствуйте, — шмыгнула носом Пейдж. — Это вам. За то, что спасли меня, хотя не обязаны были. За то, что я доставила вам столько неудобств. И за то, что я ещё и Гарри во всё это втянула. Будь на вашем месте моя мама, она бы уже запретила Гарри со мной общаться на веки вечные, а вы ничего такого не сделали. Значит, я очень-очень ошиблась, и вы хорошая. И вовсе не страшная. Просто почему-то не показываете это. Вот.</p><p>Пейдж протараторила всё это так быстро и по-военному чётко, что Гарри невольно представил, как она репетировала эту речь перед зеркалом. Не исключено, что весь домашний арест.</p><p> — Я сама приготовила для вас печенье, — торопливо добавила девочка, видя, что мэр до сих пор не в состоянии произнести ни слова. — Нуууу, точнее, в основном готовила мама, а я просто испачкала всю кухню, пока пыталась замесить тесто…. Но я старалась! Честное слово! Ещё раз простите!</p><p>Наконец, мама отмерла и слабо махнула рукой в сторону столовой.</p><p> — Заходите, мисс Дэвис. Поговорим.</p><p>Результатом того ужина Гарри был доволен. Вряд ли мама прониклась доверием к Пейдж, но определённо стала менее предвзято к ней относится. Даже улыбнулась под конец, а то сидела весь вечер, как на иголках. После того, как дверь за девочкой закрылась, женщина обернулась и, прищурившись, посмотрела на сына:</p><p> — Твоих рук дело?</p><p>Гарри широко распахнул глаза.</p><p> — Ты что?! Она сама так решила, правда-правда! То есть я знал обо всём заранее, она мне ещё в больнице всё сказала, но я не заставлял Пейдж ничего делать. Ей действительно стыдно, что она плохо о тебе думала.</p><p>Мама вздохнула, поджала губы, но Гарри успел заметить тщательно скрываемые в глубине глаз искорки. Определённо тёплые искорки.</p><p> — Что ж, пожалуй, мне стоит признать, что мисс Дэвис не так уж и плоха. <i>Возможно</i>, не так уж и плоха. Но нашего уговора это не отменяет.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся и потянул маму в гостиную. Была пятница — время для их маленького домашнего театра.</p><p><i>«Да</i>, — с улыбкой подумал мальчик, возвращаясь из воспоминаний в по-летнему жаркий майский день. — <i>Хорошо, что они поговорили»</i>. Мысли, которые пришли следом, были не такими радужными. Уроки магии. В последнее время Гарри они не слишком-то давались. Не все, только те, что были связаны с приготовлением зелий. Он старался изо всех сил, но успех неизменно ускользал. Почему так? Ведь он чётко следует рецептам! А в итоге только впустую потраченные ингредиенты. На этих выходных придётся ехать в Бостон. Мама сказала, что видела там парочку лавочек, торгующих травами. Скорее всего, шарлатанских, так она сказала, но закупиться для простеньких зелий и в таких можно.</p><p>Гарри закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Пока все увлечены рассказом мисс Бланшар, можно немного побыть наедине с магией. Он не собирается ею пользоваться, только прикоснётся и согреется её теплом. Никто ничего не заметит, зато он почувствует себя спокойнее.</p><p>Магия ждала его там, в глубине души. Она рванулась навстречу и обволокла тёплым коконом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Реджина не спеша прогуливалась по улицам, смакуя запахи захватившей город в плен весны. У женщины в последние месяцы редко появлялись минуты для себя — сын и дела мэрии отнимали почти всё её время — однако она не жалела ни о чём. Управлять городом ей нравилось, она любила держать всё под контролем, пожалуй, это можно было даже назвать талантом. А уж время, проведённое с Гарри, ей и вовсе не казалось потраченным. Сын открыл ей новый мир — мир улыбок, сбывающихся желаний, простых радостей. Порой Реджине казалось, что с появлением ребёнка она сбросила с плеч невыносимо тяжёлый груз, который тащила все эти годы и не замечала.<p>Но сегодняшний день принадлежал ей целиком и полностью. Дела могли подождать — и ждали. Впервые за три года Реджина, увидев солнечную погоду и цветущие аллеи, не сумела заставить себя сидеть в офисе и возиться с бумажками. Иногда и мэр города имеет право на отдых. Гарри же отправился с классом на пикник, где им будут долго забивать головы всякими листиками-цветочками, птичками и рыбками. Малышу стоит развеяться, побегать, попрыгать, поиграть с друзьями, наесться зефирок, запечённых на костре, в конце концов. Может, это отвлечёт его от мрачных мыслей о неудачах на чародейском поприще.</p><p>Заклинания Гарри удавались удивительно легко, словно бы без усилий. Он довольно быстро научился простейшим чарам телекинеза и пирокинеза, понемногу подбирался к заклятьям, обуздывающим стихии. Конечно, магия, которую он освоил, была несерьёзной, не требующей от мага особенной отдачи и платы, больше похожей на фокусы, чем на настоящее колдовство. Зажечь свечку, переместить из комнаты в комнату чашку, закрыть дверь, не прикасаясь к ней — ерунда, но успехи мальчика всё равно потрясали воображение. Реджина не успевала давать ему новые знания.</p><p>А потом они зашли в тупик. Влетели, прямо скажем, с размаху. В один прекрасный день женщина решила, что образование не должно быть однобоким, а потому отыскала старый лабораторный журнал с рецептами зелий. Выбрала эссенцию, уменьшающую кожный зуд, и предложила Гарри попробовать научиться её готовить. И тут оказалось, что сын, с лёту понимавший тонкости любой магии, совершенно не разбирается в зельеварении. Он вроде бы делал всё правильно, строго по рецепту, но получалось почему-то не совсем то, что нужно. Как будто ему не хватало какой-то малости. Гарри переживал, расстраивался, угрюмо молчал, приступал к приготовлению очередного зелья с таким лицом, будто шёл брать на абордаж вражеский корабль. Но — не выходило. Не удавалось.</p><p>Реджина была бы рада ему помочь советом, но сама она давным-давно не задумывалась, как ей удаются те или иные зелья. Может, дело было в том, что в её родном мире для приготовления эликсира не обязательно было обладать сильным магическим даром: те же микстуры от кашля или примочки от аллергии прекрасно готовили деревенские ведьмы, в которых способностей было чуть. Зельеварение, с точки зрения бывшей Злой Королевы, было несложной наукой. Видимо, маги этого мира отличались от магов Зачарованного Леса чуть больше, чем она полагала.</p><p>Реджина старалась объяснить Гарри, что всё и сразу не выходит ни у кого, что он и без того достиг огромных высот, что и приготовление зелий со временем ему поддастся. Мальчик слушал, но до конца не верил. Корил себя, что только зря переводит её запасы ингредиентов, что расстраивает её, хотя, видит бог, она ни разу не огорчилась его неудаче. Только подбадривала и поддерживала его.</p><p>Может, дело в том, что он склонен слишком болезненно переживать неудачи? Любой промах казался Гарри катастрофой и надолго лишал его уверенности в себе. Малыш начинал волноваться и переживать, опасался новых ошибок, что неизбежно приводило к тому, что он их совершал. Ведь в приготовлении зелий главное — сосредоточенность и уверенность в собственных силах. Никаких эмоций, никаких чувств. Эта наука не терпит сомнений.</p><p>Точно! Вот та малость, которой Гарри не хватает. Он до сих пор верит в себя не до конца. Свои успехи мальчик считает случайностями, неудачи воспринимает, как за доказательство собственной бездарности. Воспитание Дурслей, надо полагать. Долго же ей придётся исправлять их ошибку. Надо бы всё-таки навестить их. Поговорить по душам.</p><p>Возле лавки Голда женщина замедлила шаг. Здесь, за этим неприглядным фасадом, скрывались осколки прежних жизней обитателей Зачарованного Леса. Вдруг есть тут нечто, что поможет вернуть Гарри уверенность в своих силах и сдвинуть его с мёртвой точки? Поможет ему перестать зацикливаться на промахах? Что-то вроде талисмана, символа. С этой мыслью Реджина толкнула дверь и вошла.</p><p>Внутри было сумрачно и тихо, пахло какими-то благовониями. Вот уж воистину место, неподвластное времени. Полки завалены вещами — когда-то нужными и важными, а ныне бесполезной рухлядью. На минуту Реджине стало интересно, покупают ли сторибрукцы здесь хоть что-то? Продают ли? Берут ли в долг? На её памяти ни один житель города не переступил этого порога. Кроме неё самой. На что же живёт Голд? Как сила Тёмного заклятья делает его богатым и успешным?</p><p>Женщина провела пальцем по ближайшему прилавку. Надо отдать Тёмному должное: за чистотой он следит. Пыли, по крайней мере, не видно. За спиной стукнули друг о друга деревянные бусины занавеси, отделяющей торговый зал от склада.</p><p> — Мадам мэр, — протянул владелец лавки, и Реджина в очередной раз едва сдержалась, чтоб не передёрнуть плечами, — рад снова вас видеть. Что привело вас ко мне на сей раз? Будем обсуждать фей и эльфов? Или вам вздумалось обзавестись ещё одним дитятей?</p><p>
  <i>«И почему никому никогда не приходило в голову вырвать тебе язык, ехидна?»</i>
</p><p> — Да вот, — женщина едва заметно усмехнулась, — решила зайти и лично поблагодарить вас за малыша, которого вы нашли.</p><p> — Не сильно же вы спешили со своей благодарностью, — хмыкнул Голд, тяжело опираясь руками о прилавок. Могущественный Тёмный маг, не способный справиться с больной ногой. Запоминающееся зрелище. Столько раз видела, а всё равно не надоедает. — Ребёнок у вас уже больше полугода, а зашли вы лишь сейчас.</p><p> — Родителям редко выпадает свободная минутка. Знаете, мистер Голд, дети отнимают много сил и времени. Вы сами об этом любезно сообщили мне, — конечно, в прежние времена эта фраза уколола бы его намного больнее, но удержаться от шпильки Реджина всё равно не сумела. По лицу мужчины пробежала почти незаметная тень.</p><p> — Увы, мадам мэр, или к счастью, у меня детей нет. Могу лишь порадоваться, что для вас материнство не оказалось обузой. Это всё, за чем вы забрели в мой скромный магазинчик? — голос его еле слышно дрогнул. Возможно, не знай его Реджина столько лет, она бы ничего не заметила. Но она прекрасно изучила повадки Тёмного и готова была поклясться, что разговор ему неприятен, и он желает поскорее избавиться от посетительницы. Впрочем, может, она придумывает? Голда — именно Голда, а не Румпельштильцхена — назвать душой компании и любителем светских бесед вообще было сложновато. И год, и два, и три назад.</p><p>Задерживаться в лавке было бессмысленно. Взгляд не цепляло ничто. Возможно, проще попросить Марко выстрогать какую-нибудь фигурку из дерева. Женщина уже собиралась уходить, когда её взгляд упал на подвеску. Та была полускрыта громоздкими старинными часами и не бросалась в глаза. Простенькая цепочка и чёрный камень без оправы. Реджина даже не сразу поняла, что именно привлекло её в подвеске. А потом осознала — камень далеко не так прост. Он не просто был чёрным, он казался самой чернотой, глубокой, переливающейся всеми гранями тьмы. Эта чернота завораживала, притягивала взгляд, кружила голову и в то же время отталкивала, леденила душу неясными предчувствиями.</p><p>Реджина протянула руку и коснулась камня. На ощупь он был ледяным, а его грани острыми. И он определённо хранил в себе магическую силу. Могущественную, древнюю, равнодушную. Но не враждебную, нет. Опасности Реджина не чувствовала. <i>«Никогда не видела этой подвески раньше</i>, — подумала она, до сих не понимая, нравится ей украшение или нет. — <i>Готова поклясться чем угодно, не было её в этой лавке прежде!»</i></p><p> — Вам приглянулась подвеска, мадам мэр? — вкрадчиво поинтересовались над ухом. Реджина не вздрогнула. <i>«Не будет тебе такого удовольствия. Не в этом мире».</i> Только подняла холодный взгляд на Голда.</p><p> — Не припоминаю её, — сказала она, качнув камень. — Прятали на складе?</p><p> — Отнюдь, — Голд бережно, почти любовно коснулся острых граней. — Вы удивитесь, мадам мэр, но я нашёл её недавно в лесу. Неподалёку от колодца.</p><p> — И не отдали шерифу? — сурово процедила Реджина. — Вы понимаете, что совершили кражу?</p><p> — Это не кража, мадам мэр, — улыбки у Голда по-прежнему были насмешливые и чуть снисходительные. — Когда я её нашёл эту вещицу, выглядела она так, будто давно лежала в земле. Верёвка, на которой был подвешен камень, истлела, так что я счёл возможным заменить её на более прочную и долговечную цепочку. Впрочем, объявление о том, что камешек будет возвращён хозяину за символическое вознаграждение, висело у моей лавки. Вы, очевидно, были слишком заняты, налаживая отношения с приёмным сыном, потому и не заметили.</p><p>Реджина пропустила колкость мимо ушей. Могла и не заметить. Можно, конечно, позвать Грэма, затеять долгую и нудную возню, только пользы не будет никакой. Спорить с Голдом бессмысленно. Всё, что попадает в эту лавку, остаётся здесь навсегда. Если, конечно, никто это не купит.</p><p>Женщина не знала, отчего её так тянуло забрать этот камень с собой. Не для себя, для Гарри. Из подвески может выйти прекрасный талисман: сила камня будет напоминать сыну о том, кто он есть и на что он способен. Возможно, чего-то подобного ему и не хватает, чтобы полностью поверить в свои возможности.</p><p> — Допустим, я бы хотела купить её, — небрежно произнесла она. — Во сколько бы она мне обошлась?</p><p>Голд долго сверлил её взглядом. Так долго, что она почти почувствовала себя неуютно. Почти вернулась в «старые добрые» времена, когда он был сильнейшим из Тёмных магов, а она — сопливой ученицей, мечтающей о подобной силе. Лишь в самый последний момент, когда была готова уже опустить глаза, отвести взгляд, она напомнила себе о том, что нынче всё по-другому. Козыри у неё в руках. Может, не все…. Но большая их часть однозначно.</p><p>Голд моргнул, а потом криво улыбнулся.</p><p> — Исключительно для вас, мадам мэр, я готов сделать скидку. Только для чего вам эта… безделица?</p><p> — Хочу сделать подарок сыну, — врать в таких мелочах Реджина не видела смысла.</p><p> — Ах да, Гарри Поттер. Простите, Гарри Миллс. Право слово, парнишкой очарован весь Сторибрук, я слышал пару фраз по этому поводу там и тут. Действительно, весьма непосредственный и удивительный ребёнок.</p><p>Ей показалось. Ей, чёрт возьми, показалось, что Голд сделал ударение на слове «удивительный». А если нет? Реджина вжала пальцы в прилавок, приказывая им не дрожать. Самообладание и контроль. Истинно королевские качества. Голд ничего не знает. Не может знать. Проклятый. Старый. <i>Колдун.</i></p><p>Реджина знала: эта её улыбка так же любезна, как и приставленный к горлу кинжал.</p><p> — Так сколько стоит подвеска?</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Из лавки она уходила, сжимая простенький пакетик, в котором змеёй свилась подвеска. Слова Голда, брошенные в след, растекались холодком между лопаток. Усилием воли Реджина запрещала себе оборачиваться. Знала, что за спиной ничего нет, но всё равно казалось — арбалетный болт вот-вот прошьёт её насквозь.<p>«Подвеска ваша, мисс Миллс. Мои наилучшие пожелания и юному мистеру Миллсу. Однако должен предупредить: с этой вещицей стоит быть осторожным. Кто знает, что она такое?»</p><p>Да, пора было перестать гнать эти мысли от себя. Да, пора было произнести это вслух и принять как факт. Если в этом мире есть магия. Если её сын оказался волшебником. Если сама она снова вернула способность колдовать. Если так…</p><p>… не разговаривала ли она сегодня с Румпельштильцхеном, а не с Голдом?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Римус шёл по улице, чувствуя, как Бостон давит на него шумом и многолюдностью. Близилось полнолуние, а потому звуков становилось слишком много. Запахов становилось слишком много. Красок становилось слишком много. Настроения ни то, ни другое, ни третье не поднимало.</p><p>Когда-то Сириус пошутил, что Лунатик в преддверии полнолуния становится «истеричной девицей с ПМС». Тогда Люпин посмеялся, хотя и без особого энтузиазма. Знал бы Бродяга, что это такое, когда злость и раздражение подступают к горлу…. Впрочем, о Бродяге думать не стоило: мысли о предателе только усиливали злость, тлеющую в глубине души Римуса.</p><p>Его раздражало решительно всё. Крики детей, катающихся на роликах и скейтах в парке, цокот каблуков спешащих по делам женщин, вонь автомобилей, которой большой город был заполнен до краёв. Злило и то, что за две недели, прошедшие с приезда в Бостон, не удалось увидеться с Гарри — он и его приёмная мать не покидали Сторибрука. Но больше всего Римуса раздражала дамочка, преследующая его по пятам.</p><p>Американский аврор была приставлена к нему ещё на таможенном контроле. Она не подходила, не изъявляла желания познакомиться, держалась подчёркнуто на расстоянии, что наводило Римуса на мысль, что слежка полуофициальна и знать он о ней не должен. С другой стороны, девица даже не пыталась скрываться: самым наглым образом преследовала его в нескольких шагах за спиной, входила в те же кафе, что и он, сверлила его взглядом. Но — не заговаривала и не позволяла ему приближаться. <i>«Странные, однако, у них тут авроры»</i>, — раздражённо думал Римус, но терпел. Вряд ли на пользу делу пойдёт, если один из членов Ордена Феникса устроит безобразный скандал американской сотруднице МАКУСА.</p><p>Наверняка это всё было сделано, чтобы не позволить англичанам вывезти своего национального героя за границу в обход бюрократической машины. Дамочка одним своим видом демонстрировала неприступность и неподкупность американской системы. И недоверие к коллегам из Туманного Альбиона, само собой, тоже. Но осознание того, что лично к нему, Римусу Люпину, аврор не имеет никаких претензий, никак не успокаивало злость. Только распаляло.</p><p>Аконитового зелья было предостаточно, чтобы в полнолуние Римус не отправился резать бостонцев направо и налево, но, увы, зелье не убирало «симптомы» ликантропии. Иногда Люпин готов был поверить, что это — маленькая месть Снейпа за все школьные мучения. Мог ли мастер зельеварения придумать лекарство, не только сохранявшее разум человека в волчьем теле, но и забиравшее боль превращения, обострение всех органов чувств, ненависть животной половины? Римус не знал ответ, а спрашивать не решался.</p><p>Сегодняшний день обещал быть таким же, как и предыдущий: переполненный чересчур громкими звуками, слишком острыми запахами, до боли яркими красками, раздражительностью на всё человечество в целом. Римус даже подумывал вернуться в свою квартирку и хоть ненадолго скрыться от города, когда увидел сворачивающую к тротуару машину. Из автомобиля вышла красивая ухоженная женщина, открыла заднюю дверь, и из салона появился… Гарри. Римусу не составило труда узнать непослушные волосы Джеймса и изумрудные глаза Лили. Он замер, остолбенелый, не в силах поверить случившемуся.</p><p>Женщина взяла малыша за руку и, соизмеряя свой шаг с его, направилась к ближайшему магазинчику, торговавшему травами и лекарствами, сделанными на их основе. Римус, как приклеенный, пошёл за ними. Он старался не привлекать внимание женщины и мальчика, но те и не смотрели особо по сторонам. Они рассказывали друг другу что-то явно забавное, поскольку то один, то другая взрывались хохотом.</p><p>Возле магазина Гарри остановился, попереминался с ноги на ногу. Потом Римус услышал, как он произнёс:</p><p> — Мам, можно я тут посижу? У входа. Мы уже столько сегодня этих магазинов обошли, что у меня голова от запаха трав болит. А купить нам надо всё, чтобы лишний раз не ездить.</p><p>Женщина с явным сомнением посмотрела на пресловутую лавочку. Потом окинула взглядом многолюдную улицу. Потом взглянула на окна магазина, выходившие прямо сюда. Посмотрела на ребёнка.</p><p> — Милый, если плохо себя чувствуешь, то лучше поехать домой. Ничего жизненно важного нам не требуется.</p><p>— Нет-нет, — запротестовал мальчик, — не так уж мне и плохо! Просто запах там слишком резкий. Да и… на улице интереснее.</p><p>Женщина покачала головой.</p><p> — А вдруг с тобой что-нибудь случится? Ты же знаешь, что я волнуюсь за тебя! Мы в чужом городе, вокруг посторонние люди, а ты ещё совсем маленький.</p><p>Гарри очень серьёзно, по-взрослому посмотрел на опекуншу.</p><p> — Но ты мне сто раз объясняла, как вести себя на улице. Ни с кем никуда не ходить, ничего у незнакомцев не брать, если вдруг кто-то попытается причинить мне вред или силой куда-то увести, надо кричать. И я же не гулять иду, я просто на лавочке посижу. Ну, мааааааам, мы уже больше спорим.</p><p>Женщина тяжело вздохнула. Было видно, что аргументы убедили её слабо.</p><p> — Верёвки ты из меня вьёшь, солнышко. Хорошо, — протянула она так, словно готова была в любой момент передумать. — Но только не отходи никуда. Ни шагу, Гарри, слышишь? Сиди здесь, чтобы я могла тебя видеть, хорошо?</p><p>Гарри торжественно кивнул, прижимая к себе плюшевого пса.</p><p> — Не волнуйся. Мы с Чипсом будем постоянно махать тебе рукой в окно.</p><p>Женщина ещё немного помялась, а потом усадила ребёнка на лавочку.</p><p> — Я быстро, — сказала она и скрылась за дверьми магазина. Это был шанс поговорить с Гарри без ненужных свидетелей. Кто его знает, какой она окажется, эта Реджина Миллс (Римус, наконец, вспомнил имя опекунши малыша)? Пожалуй, познакомиться стоит без её присмотра. И Люпин решительно направился к скамейке.</p><p>При виде его мальчик настороженно напрягся и будто бы подобрался. Вряд ли он отдавал себе в этом отчёт, движение было инстинктивным. Лицо его при этом осталось спокойным, приветливым и любопытным. Но подсознательно он готов был то ли броситься в драку, то ли задать стрекоча. Римус удивлённо посмотрел на него. Он прекрасно помнил эту позу: её частенько принимал Снейп при виде компании Мародёров. Но Нюниуса вечно задевали и поколачивали в школе, а почему Гарри ведёт себя так? Неужели эта женщина, его приёмная мать, поднимает на него руку? Не похоже, вон как легко и хорошо они общались. Так не станут разговаривать с мучителем. Тогда почему?..</p><p>В молчании прошло несколько минут. Драгоценное время утекало сквозь пальцы, а Гарри явно не собирался начинать разговор первым. Судя по всему, он вообще надеялся, что странный мужчина развернётся и уйдёт. Пару раз даже обернулся на окна магазина. Если ничего не предпринять, мальчик может начать звать на помощь. Ничем хорошим это, разумеется, не кончится. Римус набрал побольше воздуха.</p><p> — Здравствуй, Гарри, — произнёс он, будто бросался в ледяную воду. Выдавил дрожащую улыбку. В голове молотом стучала боль. — Меня зовут Римус Люпин. Я лучший друг твоих родителей.</p><p>Гарри внимательно всмотрелся в лицо собеседника, словно пытался найти там следы лжи. Наконец предельно вежливо сказал:</p><p> — Мои родители умерли, сэр. Уже очень давно.</p><p> — Я знаю, — поспешил заверить его Римус. Ребёнок не бросился бежать, не позвал приёмную мать, не отмолчался. Нельзя было терять хрупкую связь. — И мне очень жаль, Гарри. Прими соболезнования.</p><p>Мальчик пожал плечами. Его лицо по-прежнему не выражало ничего, кроме присущего пятилетнему мальчику любопытства и лёгкой настороженности.</p><p> — Я совсем не знал родителей. Даже не помню их лиц. Так что жалеть нужно скорее мне — вас, чем наоборот.</p><p>Римус попытался сесть рядом на скамейке, но Гарри отодвинулся и вновь кинул взгляд на магазин.</p><p> — Вы посторонний человек, — рассудительно сказал он. — Не подходите слишком близко или я позову маму.</p><p> — Маму? — растерялся Люпин, но вспомнил о женщине, которая привела сюда мальчика. — А, ты о своей опекунше? Гарри, она ведь не твоя мама.</p><p>Мальчик обиженно нахмурился и покачал головой.</p><p> — У меня нет другой. Реджина обо мне заботится, любит меня, играет со мной, помогает мне с учёбой. Если она не мама, то кто?</p><p>Неоспоримая логика ребёнка привела Римуса в замешательство. Да, матерью Гарри была Лили, но Лили давно нет на этом свете. Они с Джеймсом отправились в лучший мир, и никакая память не воскресит их. Не даст им возможность позаботиться о ребёнке. А их сыну всего пять лет. Ну, скоро шесть. Ему необходим человек, за которого можно цепляться. И так ли он не прав, называя мамой чужую по крови женщину?</p><p> — Что вы хотите, мистер Люпин? — поинтересовался Гарри, устав ждать ответа. Римус провёл ладонью по лицу. Действительно, чего? Проклятое полнолуние, оно путает мысли, сбивает с толку. Всё, чего он сейчас хочет, — это забиться в какую-нибудь конуру, где нет звуков, запахов, красок. Где нет злости, боли, раздражения. Только блаженная тьма и покой. А вместо этого стоит на улице и пытается что-то объяснить маленькому мальчику, который, похоже, нашёл себе новую семью. Стоит ли тащить его туда, где он одинокий сирота, на чьи плечи взвалена судьба всего мира? Почему-то раньше этот вопрос не приходил Римусу в голову. А теперь он увидел улыбку Гарри, его сияющие счастьем глаза, услышал, с какой теплотой он произносит слово «мама». Решимость возложить на малыша бремя Избранного пошатнулась.</p><p> — Я, — потерянно произнёс Римус, — наверное, я хочу рассказать тебе о твоих родителях.</p><p>Гарри не выказал никакого интереса, но и с места не сдвинулся. Люпин счёл это приглашением к разговору и медленно начал:</p><p> — Я учился с твоими мамой и папой в школе. Твой отец, Джеймс Поттер, сразу стал моим лучшим другом. С самого первого курса мы были неразлучны. Мы и ещё двое мальчишек — Сириус Блэк и Питер Петтигрю. Нашу компанию называли Мародёрами за все те розыгрыши и проказы, которые мы устраивали в огромных количествах. Пожалуй, не было ни одного студента, кто знал бы школу лучше нас, кто был бы отчаяннее нас, кто проворачивал бы столько шуток за спинами учителей. И твой отец — вместе с Сириусом — всегда был у нас заводилой. Он никогда не унывал, ни перед чем не пасовал, ни при каких обстоятельствах не опускал руки. Боролся и добивался поставленных целей. Был настоящим, верным другом, всегда готовым прийти на помощь. Он поддержал меня, когда я оказался… в непростой ситуации. Ни до, ни после у меня не было такого друга, как Джеймс. А твоя мама…. Мерлин, Гарри, какой она была красавицей! Гриффиндорка Лили Эванс, умная, начитанная, собранная. Всегда следовала правилам, была любимицей учителей, первой ученицей потока. Но при этом никто не мог бы назвать её занудой, зазнайкой или заучкой. Она напоминала солнце, легко находила себе друзей. Кроме того, в ней был внутренний стержень. Непреклонность и упорство. Она не боялась противостоять даже нашей компании — а уж таких хулиганов, как мы, ещё стоило поискать — если считала, что мы заигрались. Одна против четверых, представляешь? Я думаю, Джеймс тогда-то в неё и влюбился. Ещё на первом курсе. А потом делал всё, чтобы завоевать её сердце.</p><p>Гарри слушал внимательно, но не похоже, что бы он ловил каждое слово. Пожалуй, Римус представлял этот разговор немного иначе. Он ждал, что мальчик проявит недюжинный интерес к прошлому своих родителей, что будет слушать с открытым ртом, что станет задавать вопрос за вопросом, с жадностью впитывать любую крупицу информации. Но к такому — вежливому отстранённому вниманию — Римус готов не был. Слова терялись под взглядом мальчика. «Кто вы? Что вам от меня нужно?» — говорил этот взгляд. И Римус, к своему ужасу, не знал, как изменить эту ситуацию. Впрочем, он ведь ещё не рассказал Гарри главное. Кем были его родители и кем является он сам. Вряд ли это оставит мальчика равнодушным. Какой мальчишка не мечтает стать магом?</p><p>Римус приготовился сообщить невероятную правду, но тут дверь магазина распахнулась и на улицу вышла женщина. Реджина Миллс.</p><p> — Гарри, — она тут же подошла к мальчику, ласково провела рукой по волосам, улыбнулась, — всё в порядке?</p><p> — Ага, — весело ответил мальчик и улыбнулся в ответ. — Это мистер Римус Люпин. Он друг моих родителей. Мистер Люпин, познакомьтесь, это моя мама.</p><p>Женщина подняла взгляд на Римуса, и в её глазах появилось совершенно иное выражение — жёсткое, холодное, острое. Люпину показалось, что он ощутил острие ножа у своего горла, так пронзительно смотрела эта женщина. Зверь внутри, и без того раздразненный близящимся полнолунием, зарычал и ощерился.</p><p> — Приятно познакомиться, — сухо сказала женщина. — Реджина Миллс.</p><p> — Взаимно, — чуть склонил голову Римус. Миллс ему не нравилась без всяких на то оснований. Она просто выглядела хитрой, скользкой и пронырливой слизеринкой. Люпин постарался задавить недостойные взрослого и рассудительного человека чувства. Ему нужна возможность общаться с Гарри, нельзя позволить глупой неприязни прорваться наружу.</p><p> — Какими судьбами в Штатах? — Реджина улыбнулась так обворожительно, что Римусу невольно захотелось сделать несколько шагов назад. Зато оборотень в нём буквально взвыл, желая рвануть и вцепиться в глотку осмелившейся бросить ему вызов дуре. Да, общение с Гарри и его опекуншей в преддверии полнолуния — очень, очень плохая идея.</p><p> — Да так, — как можно более небрежно отозвался он, — рабочие вопросы.</p><p> — Ну, разумеется, — улыбка Реджины стала ещё более хищной и острой. — В таком случае встреча с сыном старых друзей поистине удивительна. Конечно же, вы не смогли удержаться и не подойти поздороваться.</p><p> — Вы в чём-то меня подозреваете? — Римус пожалел, что не способен быть таким же саркастичным и насмешливым, как Нюниус. Женщина говорила спокойным голосом, не выходила за рамки вежливого тона, и всё равно казалось, что она угрожает. Смешно. Что обычная магла может сделать магу? Но Реджина живёт в магическом городе. Как минимум, в городе, отделённом от остального мира надёжным магическим барьером. Проникнуть туда непросто. Знает ли Миллс об этом? Знает ли правду о Гарри? Догадывается ли о том, кто такой Люпин?</p><p> — Ну что вы! — небрежным, исполненным королевского достоинства жестом отмахнулась женщина. — Я говорила без всякой задней мысли. Просто удивилась столь удачному стечению обстоятельств. Надолго ли приехали? Или здесь живёте?</p><p> — Скорее — в командировке, — усилием воли Римус заставил себя смотреть собеседнице в глаза. — В ближайшее время никуда уезжать не собираюсь. Но всё будет зависеть от работы.</p><p> — Что ж, желаю успехов, — Реджина прижала Гарри к себе. — Рада была пообщаться, мистер Люпин. Не смеем отвлекать вас более. Идём, Гарри. Нам пора. Я нашла всё, что хотела.</p><p> — Постойте, мисс Миллс! — Римуса ужаснула мысль, что, если эта странная женщина сейчас просто уйдёт с Гарри, они никогда больше не встретятся. Вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на ещё один подарок судьбы. Бостон — большой город, разминуться в нём проще простого. А Орден ждёт результатов… <i>«Нет,</i> — подумал Римус. — <i>Дело не в Ордене. Вернее, не только в нём. Я должен всё объяснить Гарри ради его родителей. Ради Лили и Джеймса. Они столько сделали для меня, что я обязан отплатить им хоть такой малостью. Их сын узнает о своём прошлом, о прошлом своих предков».</i></p><p> — Да, мистер Люпин? — в голосе Реджины явственно слышалось: «Сколько вы ещё будете испытывать моё терпение?».</p><p> — Я бы хотел иметь возможность ещё раз встретиться с Гарри в более спокойной обстановке. Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Вы же понимаете, ребёнок имеет право знать о своих настоящих родителях!</p><p>Женщина вздрогнула, словно он ударил её. Посмотрела ему в глаза, и взгляд этот был тяжёл, жесток и холоден. Римус почти пожалел о своих словах. Почти, потому что искренне верил в то, что говорил. А потому он не отвёл взгляда. Их молчаливая дуэль длилась несколько минут, но тут Гарри встревоженно коснулся рукава опекунши и робко спросил:</p><p> — Мам, всё в порядке?</p><p>Реджина натянуто улыбнулась, моргнула, ласково погладила сына по лицу.</p><p> — Да, дорогой, всё хорошо, не волнуйся, — и уже совсем другим тоном добавила:</p><p> — Я подумаю о том, что вы сказали, мистер Люпин. Вот, — она протянула вынутый из сумочки блокнот, — напишите мне ваш адрес и номер телефона. Если мы с Гарри решим с вами встретиться, позвоним.</p><p> — Полагаю, на большее я могу и не рассчитывать, — вздохнул Римус, принимая блокнот и ручку.</p><p> — Адрес и номер, — ласково повторила Реджина, и в голосе её была сладость яда. Люпин быстро черкнул нужные данные. Женщина спрятала записку в карман сумки.</p><p> — А теперь всего доброго. Идём, милый.</p><p>Гарри счастливо кивнул. Он, похоже, не придавал никакого значения напряжённости между опекуншей и новым знакомым. Обычный скучный разговор взрослых.</p><p> — Заедем на ту заправку? — спросил он, видимо, уже забыв о существовании Люпина. — Помнишь, где вкуснющий пломбир продают? Тебе ведь он тоже нравится! Мам, пожалуйста!</p><p> — Не канючь, — голос и взгляд Реджины потеплели. — Я и так собиралась заскочить туда. Бензин заканчивается. Так что будет тебе мороженое.</p><p>Гарри пискнул от избытка чувств, вцепился в руку женщины и помахал ладошкой с зажатой в ней плюшевой собакой Люпину.</p><p> — До свидания, мистер Люпин. Было приятно с вами познакомиться.</p><p>А потом мальчик отвернулся и ушёл следом за холодной жестокой женщиной, в которой видел заботливую и любящую мать. И уже второй раз Римус задумался о том, нуждается ли Гарри в магической Британии хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как Британия — в нём?</p><p>На луну захотелось повыть без всякого превращения.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Реджина смотрела на дорогу перед собой, слыша, как Гарри на заднем сиденье увлечённо играет с игрушкой. Сегодня на крохотную долю секунды ей почти выбили почву из-под ног. Друг родителей…. Откуда он взялся? Зачем приехал в Америку? Этот Римус Люпин совершенно точно не живёт в Бостоне, он здесь недавно — его британский акцент резал слух. Неужели он явился ради того, чтобы отнять у неё Гарри?<p>Реджина кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и ощутила привычное тепло в груди. Может, у неё уже паранойя? И никто, на самом деле, не хочет отнять её сына? Всё это лишь игра воображения. Женщина заставила себя выдохнуть, расслабить плечи. Она слишком привыкла, что следом за счастьем по пятам следует сокрушительное горе, и до сих пор боится позволить себе радоваться без оглядки.</p><p>Но эти слова… «Гарри должен знать своих настоящих родителей!». Какими они были, эти Лили и Джеймс? Когда люди умирают, все их недостатки, все их маленькие пороки погибают вместе с ними. Разве сможет она конкурировать с идеализированным образом? Не захочет ли Гарри вернуться на родину, отправиться к людям, которые знали и любили Лили и Джеймса? Особенно, если когда-нибудь узнает, на что способна сама Реджина, сколько всего ужасного она совершила. Страх потерять ребёнка усилился.</p><p>Гарри что-то почувствовал, настороженно поднял голову, нахмурился. Он вообще хорошо различал настроения окружающих его людей и остро реагировал на любой негатив. А с тех пор, как начал заниматься магией, его эмпатия лишь усилилась. Вот и сейчас мальчик подался вперёд, ловя её взгляд в зеркале.</p><p> — Что-то не так? — несчастным голосом спросил он. Реджина заставила себя улыбнуться.</p><p> — Всё хорошо, милый. С чего ты взял? Просто день сегодня выдался суматошный.</p><p> — Тебя расстроил мистер Люпин? — проницательно поинтересовался Гарри. Можно было, конечно, солгать, но Реджина предпочитала быть с сыном настолько откровенной и правдивой, насколько могла.</p><p> — Немного, — призналась она. — Я просто разволновалась, когда увидела рядом с тобой постороннего человека.</p><p>Гарри не стал повторять, что он достаточно умный ребёнок, что находился посреди оживлённого проспекта, что успел бы закричать, что мог бы попробовать убежать в магазин. Вместо этого он протянул руку и накрыл тёплой ладошкой плечо Реджины. И напряжение покинуло тело женщины. Она даже сумела выдавить из себя:</p><p> — Если хочешь, мы можем позвонить этому мистеру Люпину и договориться о встрече.</p><p> — Зачем? — удивлённо моргнул Гарри. — Тебе же не нравится эта идея.</p><p> — Он… — Реджина замялась, — знал твоих родителей. И был прав, когда сказал, что любой ребёнок, пусть и заочно, но желает познакомиться с мамой и папой. Это нормальное и естественное желание.</p><p>Гарри долго молчал, она даже начала беспокоиться. Наконец, сын очень по-взрослому покачал головой:</p><p> — Мам, я их совсем не помню. Вообще ничегошеньки. Ни голоса, ни лица — ничего. Наверное, если бы мистер Люпин пришёл ко мне год назад, я бы с радостью выслушал его. Тогда я мечтал найти человека, который рассказал бы мне о семье. Мне было очень одиноко и хотелось знать, что хоть кто-то меня любит. Но сегодня, когда я слушал мистер Люпина, то ничего не почувствовал. Как будто мы говорили о совершенно посторонних людях. Наверное, я плохой сын, но мне было всё равно. Я… по-другому представлял всё это. Думал, что обрадуюсь, но вышло как-то иначе. Зачем мне другие родители, если есть ты? Моя мама, моя семья. Мне больше никто не нужен.</p><p>Глаза защипало от подступающих слёз. Реджина моргнула раз-другой, чтобы не расплакаться. Последние сомнения покинули её, и на душе стало легко и светло. Никто не сможет отнять у неё Гарри. Никто и никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реджина задумчиво барабанила пальцами по столешнице. Встреча с Римусом Люпином всё не выходила у неё из головы. Гарри удалось заговорить в ней жуткий, животный страх потерять его, но что-то по-прежнему мешало выкинуть «друга семьи» из головы. Логика подсказывала женщине, что появление Люпина не случайно, интуиция кричала, что с ним не всё ладно. Несколько дней дела мэрии не позволяли Реджине как следует это обдумать, но сегодня выдался относительно спокойный день, и она вернулась к воспоминаниям о неожиданной встрече.</p><p>Римус Люпин сказал сыну, что был лучшим другом его родителей. Следовательно, маловероятно, чтобы он не узнал об их смерти сразу: не в лесу же прожил последние годы. Допустим, подать на опеку он не мог в виду наличия у мальчика кровных родственников, которые, разумеется, имеют приоритет в таких делах. Но ему никто не помешал бы навещать ребёнка, общаться с ним, интересоваться его делами. Люпин этого не делал. Почему? Не знал о наличии у Гарри тёти с дядей? Не знал, где те живут? Маловероятно, что Лили Поттер делала из существования сестры и её семьи тайну, значит, Люпин не мог не быть в курсе.</p><p>Правда, мужчина обмолвился, что его работа связана с командировками. И пусть Реджине эта фраза показалась не до конца правдивой, вполне возможно, что он и впрямь находился всё время в разъездах. Но опять-таки это никак не могло помешать ему связаться с семейством Дурслей письменно. И по наличию или отсутствию ответа, а также его содержанию делать определённые выводы. К тому же, наверняка между командировками у него было время, чтобы заглянуть на один-два дня в Литтл-Уингинг. Но он не сделал и этого.</p><p>И вот теперь, спустя почти пять лет, «друг семьи», не озаботившийся узнать о судьбе мальчика, появляется на горизонте. Не тогда, когда ребёнок страдал от издевательств со стороны родственников по матери. Не тогда, когда он оказался на другом конце света в детском доме. А именно сейчас, после усыновления Гарри, после того, как малышу подобрали новую семью, и любые представители опеки подтвердили бы, что Гарри, как минимум, не испытывает от этого никакого дискомфорта. Почему?</p><p>Конечно, если не размышлять над этим слишком тщательно и не вглядываться в нестыковки чересчур пристально, то всё будет выглядеть чередой нелепых случайностей. Да, посторонний человек не может просто так забрать ребёнка у родственников. Да, у работника, постоянно находящегося в разъездах, не так много времени на то, чтобы проведывать малыша, будь он хоть сто раз сын лучших друзей. Да, в конце концов, Лили Поттер могла быть скрытным параноиком и ни единой живой душе не рассказывать о родных и месте их жительства. Да, по отдельности всё это не выглядит необычным или странным. Но так много случайностей подряд не бывает.</p><p>Может, Люпин врёт? Реджина искренне полагала себя (и не без повода) достаточно проницательной женщиной, способной почувствовать чужую ложь. А потому она знала, что если Люпин и врёт, то не во всём. Не до конца. Скорее, просто не говорит всей правды или того, что таковой правдой считает. Но это ей. Гарри он собирался рассказать всё, от начала и до конца. С чего бы вдруг? Что такого можно рассказать пятилетнему ребёнку, но утаить от его взрослой опекунши? Разве что…. Реджина криво усмехнулась. Разве что историю о существовании других магов.</p><p>Гарри — волшебник. Это отличает его от сотни других пятилетних мальчишек. Может ли знать об этом Люпин? Конечно, может. Особенно если предположить, что он и сам не обычный человек. Реджина вспомнила, что во время их недолгого общения всё время чувствовала что-то странное, давящее, тёмное. Опасное. Будто напротив неё находился хищник, готовый дать волю своей жажде крови, принюхивавшийся, примеряющийся к жертве. Воспринимать мнущегося, чуть ли не блеющего Люпина как угрозу было тяжело, но Реджина не сомневалась: эта хищная аура принадлежит ему. Мог ли он притворяться? Изображать из себя слабого забитого человека, будучи сильным магом и опасным противником? Сама Реджина прибегала к такому способу очень редко (она была достаточно сильна, чтобы не скрывать свою силу), но ведь случалось. Удобно, когда противник относится к тебе с пренебрежением.</p><p>Итак, Люпин, скорее всего, маг, возможно, опасный и знает о том, что Гарри тоже маг. Но саму Реджину Люпин считает — кем? Обычной женщиной, ничего не подозревающей о магии? А потому стремится ни при каких обстоятельствах не откровенничать в её присутствии? Странно как-то получается. Если бы она действительно была обычным человеком и при этом усыновила мальчика со сверхъестественными способностями, она, как минимум, желала бы выяснить, чего от этого ребёнка ждать. Маленькие маги плохо контролируют свои силы, а такое знание обезопасило бы и её, и сына. Но при ней молчат. Почему?</p><p>Чем больше Реджина об этом думала, тем сильнее ей хотелось пообщаться с Римусом Люпином. Разумеется, без присутствия Гарри. Тет-а-тет. Наверняка он может рассказать много интересного. Конечно, так просто делиться информацией он не станет, но Реджина не вчера родилась. Ей не впервой убеждать людей рассказывать то, о чём говорить они не хотят. С помощью магии даже самых закоснелых упрямцев можно сделать шёлковыми.</p><p>Реджина вытащила из сумки смятый блокнотный листок. Люпин педантично указал не только номер телефона, но и свой бостонский адрес. Отлично. Если план с допросом пойдёт не так, как задумано, можно будет проникнуть в его квартиру и посмотреть, что о своём хозяине расскажут вещи. Но это запасной вариант. Не пристало королеве рыться в чужих вещах.</p><p>Люпин поднял трубку после первого же гудка, словно дежурил рядом с телефоном. <i>«Может, и дежурил»</i>, — подумала Реджина, вспоминая, как мужчина смотрел на Гарри, какое отчаяние было написано на его лице, когда он понял, что мальчик вот-вот исчезнет для него навсегда, с какой торопливостью и дрожью корябал на листке цифры и буквы, словно вся его жизнь зависела от этого. Если Люпин просто притворяется, то, пожалуй, стоит ему аплодировать стоя.</p><p> — Слушаю, — выдохнул мужчина в трубку. В его голосе было столько неприкрытой надежды, что Реджина едва удержалась от смешка.</p><p> — Мистер Люпин? Это мисс Миллс — мама Гарри, — удержаться от этой шпильки было выше её сил. К тому же, не лишним было напомнить этому человеку, что у малыша теперь <i>новая</i> семья. Другом которой он, само собой, не является. — Я перебирала записи и обнаружила ваши координаты. Вы оставляли их мне, помните?</p><p>Ну, конечно, он помнит. Он, вероятно, молился про себя все эти дни, ночевал подле телефона и боялся лишний раз выйти из дома. Это понятно любому, кто видел тот отчаявшийся взгляд, ту потерянность, тот страх. Именно поэтому Реджина напомнила об их встрече небрежно, будто вскользь. Смотри, мы о тебе уже почти забыли. Смотри, я совершенно случайно обнаружила твой номер. Смотри, мы могли вообще никогда больше с тобой не встретиться. Судя по слегка сбившемуся дыханию собеседника, удар достиг цели.</p><p> — Да, мисс Миллс, я помню. Гарри хочет увидеться? — голос у него почти не дрожал, но столько… чувства было в этих словах, что Реджине захотелось закатить глаза и поцокать языком. Кто же так откровенно, напоказ выворачивает себя перед посторонними людьми? Вроде бы взрослый мужчина, а туда же. Это всё равно, что дать потенциальному противнику в руки все карты. Сама Реджина поставила бы вопрос иначе, по-другому подобрала слова. Но это она. Не всем «повезло» родиться дочерью Коры.</p><p> — Мы с сыном обсудили ваше предложение, мистер Люпин, — ласково, почти нежно пропела Реджина, — и решили, что хуже не будет. Но, разумеется, наедине я вас с Гарри не оставлю. Всё, что касается сына, касается и меня. В конце концов, я его мать, я отвечаю за него и не могу остаться в стороне.</p><p>Молчание затягивалось. Люпину страшно не хотелось раскрывать тайну о существовании магов при ней, Реджина чувствовала это. Но отказаться значило утратить последнюю надежду на встречу с Гарри. А увидеться с ребёнком ему очень хотелось. Так хотелось, что Реджина на секунду задумалась: а по своей ли воле он не появлялся в Литтл-Уингинге эти годы?</p><p>Когда она почти готова была положить трубку, Люпин решился.</p><p> — Если это условие — единственная возможность поговорить с Гарри… — он выразительно замолчал, будто надеялся воззвать к милосердию и справедливости в душе Реджины. Вот только Реджина уже много лет не была ни милосердной, ни справедливой. Белоснежка с радостью подтвердит, если вспомнит, что она Белоснежка.</p><p> — Вы всё правильно поняли, мистер Люпин.</p><p> — Тогда я согласен, — а голос такой, словно он, как минимум, вознамерился голову на плаху положить.</p><p> — В эту субботу мы будем в Бостоне, — Реджина сделала вид, что не услышала страдальческих ноток. — Предлагаю встретиться в Flour Bakery &amp; Cafe. Это на Фарнсуорт-стрит, неподалёку от Бостонского детского музея. По мнению Гарри, там самые вкусные булочки в Америке, — она позволила своему голосу потеплеть, а себе улыбнуться, вспомнив, как перемазанный кремом и совершенно счастливый сын заявил ей об этом. — Где-то в три часа дня. Вас устроит?</p><p>Вопрос был чистой формальностью. Во-первых, ни в каком кафе она сидеть не собиралась. Допрос — дело интимное и не терпящее свидетелей. Во-вторых, Реджина не сомневалась, что Люпина устроило бы что угодно. Даже рандеву на главной бостонской свалке в час ночи. Но мужчина заставил себя выдержать паузу, и Реджина беззвучно, с одобрением хмыкнула. Может, этот человек не безнадёжен.</p><p> — Конечно, мисс Миллс. Буду вас ждать.</p><p>Реджина положила трубку. С появлением Гарри её мир менялся стремительно и бесповоротно. Нет, она не жалела об этом. Жить в том чистилище, которое Реджина сотворила собственными руками, было невозможно. Сторибрук безжалостно перемалывал всех их, и неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось.</p><p>Однако в этом стремительно меняющемся мире, она почти ничего не знала. Была слепым и беспомощным ребёнком, не способным защитить ни себя, ни кого-то другого. Но это только пока. Реджина ненавидела чего-то не знать. Блуждать в темноте и играть по чужим правилам она не намерена.</p><p>Люпин расскажет ей всё, хочет он того или нет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Гарри только обрадовался, когда Реджина предложила ему провести весь субботний день в гостях у Пейдж. Оставлять сына у посторонних не хотелось до дрожи, но выбора не было, а мистер и миссис Дэвис, по крайней мере, приложат все возможные усилия, чтобы окружить мальчика заботой, памятуя о долге. Да и Гарри давно упрашивал её позволить ему побывать в гостях у подруги, а в этот раз, к тому же, к ним должен был присоединиться Уэсли — тихий, робкий мальчик, случайно прибившийся к бедовому дуэту. Один раз Пейдж с Гарри отогнали от него ровесников-хулиганов, насмехающихся над любовью Уэсли к книгам и бабочкам, и с тех пор спасённый мальчишка ходил за спасителями немой тенью. Этого друга Реджина скорее одобряла, поскольку он весьма удачно уравновешивал кипучую энергию Пейдж.<p>Мистер и миссис Дэвис не выглядели обрадованными перспективой принимать в своём доме сына мэра, но возражать даже не пытались. Дети смотрели умоляющими глазами и аж подпрыгивали от нетерпения, за их спинами многозначительно улыбалась и молчала мисс Миллс. Попробуй тут отказать. Так что в субботу Реджина, поцеловав сына на прощание и велев ему вести себя хорошо, обожгла ледяным взглядом родителей Пейдж и уехала «по делам».</p><p>Теперь она стояла на углу, незаметная в толпе, поглядывала на часы и следила за каждым, кто подходил к кафе. Людей было много: место и впрямь пользовалось популярностью. Но даже в бесконечном людском потоке заметить Люпина оказалось нетрудно. Он был одет так же бедно и просто, как и приснопамятную встречу (с деньгами у него проблемы, что ли?), и совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Реджина даже почти пожалела его: Люпин не выглядел коварным злодеем, скорее человеком, которого изрядно потрепала судьба. Но потом женщина вспомнила то тёмное и жестокое, что ощутила в нём, и призрак жалости развеялся без следа.</p><p>Flour Bakery &amp; Cafe она выбрала не случайно. Днём здесь всегда было битком, и поиск свободного столика превращался в настоящее искусство. Но на то и был расчёт. Люпин должен своими глазами увидеть, что по-человечески сесть и поговорить здесь не выйдет. Так она сможет предложить ему перейти в другое место, поблизости, где их якобы ожидает Гарри. А дальше дело техники. Её склепу случалось хоронить и не такие тайны.</p><p>Правда, убивать Люпина она не собиралась. Это может привлечь ненужное внимание. Его могут хватиться на работе, о нём могут вспомнить хозяева съёмной квартиры. В конце концов, у него наверняка есть и другие знакомые, помимо почивших родителей Гарри. В общем, смерть Люпина не решит проблем, только новые добавит. Придётся быть аккуратной и осторожной. И при этом убедительной, само собой.</p><p>Люпин замер в дверях, заозирался, выискивая Реджину с сыном среди заполонивших кафе людей. Ожидаемо не нашёл, и взгляд у него стал потерянным. Реджина выждала ещё пару минут и решительно двинулась в его сторону.</p><p> — Мистер Люпин, добрый день.</p><p>Мужчина обрадованно обернулся на её голос, но радость его тут же угасла, когда он не заметил рядом Гарри.</p><p> — А…, — начал он, но Реджина не дала ему закончить:</p><p> — Вы же видите, какое здесь столпотворение. Мы с сыном заглянули, не нашли свободного столика и решили пойти в другое место. Там мы тоже частенько бываем, нас все знают, так что я оставила на пару минут Гарри с хозяйкой кафе, а сама решила перехватить вас. Идемте, тут недалеко.</p><p>Люпин на краткий миг заколебался. Кажется, в глазах у него даже мелькнуло что-то такое, настороженное. Словно он заподозрил, что она может сделать нечто, чего от неё совершенно не ждёшь. Реджина заинтересованно посмотрела на него. Интересно, о чём он думает? Что заставляет его сомневаться? Её бы смутила история про «оставленного в одиночестве ребёнка», но мужчина, кажется, с самого начала счёл её не совсем подходящей кандидатурой в матери. К тому же, в его глазах она — лишённый дара человек, может, и неприятный, но не опасный. Подозревать не в чем. Удара в спину ждать не стоит.</p><p>Очевидно, к тому же выводу пришёл и Люпин. Поморщился, вздохнул и кисло согласился пройтись до другого кафе. Его гнало вперёд желание увидеть Гарри и рассказать ему свою правду, какой бы она ни была. Что ж, Реджине это было только на руку.</p><p>Она показала ему дорогу до намеченного ранее переулка, пустынного и узкого. Люпин остановился, огляделся и начал оборачиваться к ней, явно намереваясь спросить, куда они пришли и где кафе. Реджина не стала предоставлять ему такую возможность. Просто протянула руку, крепко сжала плечо и активировала заклинание перемещения. Магическая сила вернулась к ней практически полностью, ежедневные тренировки медленно, но верно восстанавливали резерв, так что женщина была уверена, что сейчас она не намного слабее себя прошлой. Телепортация не должна была стать проблемой. Даже в паре с человеком, перемещаться никуда не собирающимся.</p><p>Когда они оказались в склепе, Люпин первые несколько мгновений стоял, словно окаменевший. На его лице одна за другой сменялись эмоции: шок, удивление, непонимание, недоверие. <i>«Что, милый,</i> — рассмеялась про себя Реджина, — <i>такого от меня ты точно не ожидал? Подожди, сегодня тебя ещё немало потрясений ждёт»</i>. Впрочем, времени на то, чтобы обвыкнуться и осознать происходящее, женщина своему «гостю» давать не собиралась. Растерянностью оппонента следует пользоваться в полной мере.</p><p>Была и ещё одна причина поспешить, не дававшая Реджине покоя. Куда делось то тёмное и злое, что таилось в Люпине прежде? Уснуло? Исчезло? Просто выжидает? Сейчас женщина не чувствовала ничего подобного. Могло ли оно быть каким-то проклятьем? Что ж, этот вопрос она тоже задаст в свой черёд.</p><p>Первым делом она сковала его заклинанием неподвижности. Ни к чему ей сюрпризы. О местной магии Реджина знала только то, что по сути своей она не слишком отличалась от принятой в Зачарованном Лесу, но выводы эти делались из обучения Гарри, а он ребёнок. Кто знает, на что способен взрослый маг. Поэтому стоило подстраховать себя ещё одним верным и надёжным способом.</p><p>Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как она вырывала сердца, но это как ездить на велосипеде: раз научившись, уже не разучишься. Реджина улыбнулась подвернувшемуся сравнению. Подумала, что Румпельштильцхен оценил бы. Может, даже рассмеялся.</p><p>К её удивлению никакой защиты, никакого амулета, которые помешали бы её планам, не было. Лицо Люпина исказилось от боли, он издал задушенный полустон-полувсхлип, а в глазах отразилась — нет, не паника, как ожидала Реджина, — растерянность вместе с искренним удивлением. Взгляд мужчины, прикованный к своему сердцу в чужих руках, словно говорил: «Это невозможно. Я должен быть мёртв. Почему я всё ещё дышу?». Значит ли это, что местные маги не способны на такие фокусы?</p><p>Сердце Люпина оказалось на удивление чистым и светлым. Реджина даже изумилась, рассматривая его в поисках изъяна. Обычно к его возрасту люди успевают наделать у себя в душах и сердцах червоточин (блаженные и святые вроде Белоснежки — исключение из правил), но, похоже, этот человек был идейным собратом доблестных героев Зачарованного Леса. Либо он никогда не совершал ничего преступного, либо настолько сурово и строго карал себя за малейший проступок, что грязь и тьма не сумели отвоевать себе места в его сердце. Что ж, тем интереснее будет услышать, что же мешало ему столько лет выяснить, как обращались с сыном его лучших друзей.</p><p>Но тут Люпин справился, наконец, с первым шоком и отмер. Как он рванулся из пут заклятья! На секунду Реджине даже показалось, что магия не выдержит сопротивления и заклинание рассеется, но сил Люпину всё же не хватило. На мгновение в его лице мелькнуло что-то жёсткое, почти звериное. В горле заклокотал рык, а потом всё исчезло. Остался потрёпанный жизнью, усталый мужчина, который с ненавистью следил за Реджиной взглядом. <i>«Как интересно,</i> — подумала женщина. —<i> Значит, ничего никуда не делось. Держу пари, мистер Римус Люпин, вы не совсем человек. Может, и совсем не человек. Мир без магии, Румпельштильцхен? Ну-ну!»</i></p><p> — Не советую сопротивляться, мистер Люпин. У меня большой опыт в таких делах, а причинять вам вред не хотелось бы.</p><p> — Отчего же? — процедил Люпин сквозь зубы. «Я тебе не верю и не поверю!» — говорил он всем своим видом. Реджина почти весело хмыкнула. <i>«Хочешь поизображать из себя героя-мученика?</i> — подумала она. — <i>Да на здоровье».</i></p><p> — Видите ли, возиться с трупом и сокрытием преступления — дело муторное, нервное и долгое. Мы живём в век высоких технологий, в продвинутое и цивилизованное время. У современных полицейских много возможностей для поимки преступников. Я, конечно, могу сделать так, чтобы меня не нашли, но столько усилий…, — Реджина выразительно поморщилась, сделав неопределённый жест рукой, — одним словом, овчинка выделки не стоит.</p><p>Люпин фыркнул. Он явно хотел, чтобы это прозвучало издевательски и насмешливо, но вышло как-то неуверенно. Впрочем, Реджине было тяжеловато винить человека, чьим сердцем завладел другой. И отнюдь не в романтическом плане. Может, сложись всё иначе, она постаралась бы очаровать его, поманипулировать им осторожно, исподволь. Но интуиция буквально кричала, что времени нет, что нужно быть готовой ко всему, а потому ей нужны были ответы на вопросы.</p><p> — Кто ты такая? — спросил Люпин, не оставляя попыток ослабить заклинание. Правда, получалось это у него из рук вон плохо, что немало Реджину удивляло. Да, она довольно сильная колдунья, в былые времена добилась какого-никакого признания и у Румпельштильцхена, и у Малефисенты, и у многих других, чьё имя наводило ужас на обывателей. Но заклинание, которое наложено на Люпина, неизбежно должно было ослабевать под напором сопротивления. А сопротивления как будто и нет. Здесь такие слабые маги? Или дело только в Люпине? Его сущность, какой бы она ни была, мешает ему полноценно пользоваться магией?</p><p> — Думаю, спрашивать об этом больше пристало мне, нежели вам. Это вы ворвались в нашу с Гарри спокойную и размеренную жизнь. Но я всё же отвечу: меня зовут Реджина Миллс, я мэр города Сторибрук и мама Гарри. Ничем другим порадовать, увы, не могу. И прошу впредь не забывать об этикете и вежливости. Мы не пили с вами на брудершафт, не стоит обращаться ко мне на «ты».</p><p> — Думаешь, я поверю в то, что ты сказала? — прищурив глаза, поинтересовался Люпин и тут же задохнулся от острой боли. Реджина медленно расслабила пальцы, в которых на короткий миг сдавила сердце.</p><p> — Этикет, мистер Люпин, этикет. Давайте не будем опускаться до вульгарностей и невежества. И не заставляйте меня повторять это маленькое внушение.</p><p>На лице Люпина появилось выражение, однозначно читавшееся как: «Можешь пытать меня хоть до смерти, я не уступлю тебе ни в чём». Реджина закатила глаза:</p><p> — Добрый сэр, страдать из-за всяких глупостей, что может быть бессмысленней? Вы ведь взрослый человек. Вам так трудно придерживаться вежливых оборотов?</p><p>Закаменевшее и ожесточившееся лицо Люпина намекнуло ей, что да, таки трудно. Особенно, если вежливость приходится проявлять по отношению к потенциальному врагу. И откуда взялись эти предрассудки? Сама Реджина педантично следовала этикету, даже убивая. Да, её вежливость граничила с издевательством (а порой переходила границу), но она оставалась истинной леди. А что руки были по локоть в крови — это сущие мелочи.</p><p>Пришлось сжать пальцы ещё раз, посильнее, раз уж этого великовозрастного лоботряса манерам не научили родители. Правда, злоупотреблять подобными мерами Реджина не собиралась. Ей хватило нескольких минут, чтобы понять: Люпин из тех, кто становится упрямей и непримиримей тем больше, чем сильнее на него давишь. Ему сразу начинает казаться, что он страдает за правду, честь и прочую чепуху. Нет, такие ларчики нужно открывать иначе. И у неё <i>уже</i> есть ключик.</p><p>Она расслабила руку, а потом и вовсе переложила сердце в подготовленную шкатулку. Люпин проследил за её движением растерянным взглядом. Реджина перехватила его взгляд и весьма убедительно изобразила на своём лице досаду.</p><p> — Я могу замучить вас до смерти, но всё равно ничего не получу, да, мистер Люпин? Но вот незадача: мертвецы — поразительные молчуны, так что вы мне живым нужны. И не только мне. Я многое могу дать Гарри, могу научить его заклинаниям, алхимии, артефакторике. Но Сторибрук несколько оторван от внешнего мира. У нас свои интересы, свои проблемы. Мы не интересуемся тем, что происходит за пределами города. Я не покидаю город из личных соображений, однако сына держать в клетке не собираюсь Ему нужно знать и о другой жизни. И о своём прошлом тоже, как бы это ни было неприятно мне.</p><p>Под конец она постаралась добавить в голос проникновенности. <i>«Вот она, твоя цена</i>, — удовлетворённо подумала Реджина, заметив, как изменилось лицо Люпина, когда она заговорила про Гарри и про необходимость рассказать ему о мире волшебников. — <i>Ты готов зубами вцепиться в возможность общаться с моим сыном. Похоже, ты не лгал, когда утверждал, что Гарри дорог тебе. Если я правильно разыграю этот козырь, ты моим будешь со всеми потрохами. Без сердца в хранилище, без пыток и угроз. И всё-таки отчего же ты не беспокоился о мальчике раньше?»</i></p><p> — Ты вот так просто готова разрешить мне поговорить с Гарри? — с недоверием в голосе уточнил Люпин.</p><p> — Не просто и не сразу, но возможно, мистер Люпин, возможно. Если мы найдём общий язык, разумеется. Вдруг ваша история меня так впечатлит, что я захочу поведать её сыну? А пока, как мэр этого города, имею честь поприветствовать вас в Сторибруке. — Реджина ослепительно улыбнулась. — Чувствуйте себя как дома!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Римус размышлял. Времени и возможностей для этого у него было предостаточно. В той маленькой комнатке, куда поселила его Реджина Миллс, всё равно заняться больше было нечем. Можно, конечно, попросить книгу, но читать не хотелось.</p><p>Вообще этот плен (или как это ещё можно было назвать?) был каким-то неправильным. Каждое утро Римус просыпался и думал: <i>«Вот сегодня, наверное, этой твари надоест ждать, и она перейдёт к старым добрым пыткам»</i>. Но твари не надоедало, она по-прежнему приносила ему еду, предельно вежливо осведомлялась, не созрел ли он для диалога, с оскорбительным спокойствием выслушивала его ругань, а потом удалялась.</p><p>В тот день, когда он оказался в таинственном Сторибруке, куда так хотели, но не могли прорваться представители МАКУСА, Римус готов был умереть. Умереть, но не уподобляться предателю Блэку, погубившему Лили и Джеймса. Кем бы ни была на самом деле мисс Реджина Миллс, она не вызывала ни грана доверия и надеяться на её доброту было глупо. К тому же, она использовала весьма странную магию. О заклинании, позволявшем вырывать сердца у живых людей, не убивая их при этом, Римус прежде и не слышал. На этом фоне отсутствие у Миллс палочки даже как-то терялось.</p><p>Но как же умело чёртова ведьма притворялась маглой! Коварная змея, до поры до времени прятавшая ядовитые клыки! И почему у проклятых американцев, любящих всё контролировать и «брать на карандаш», не было никаких сведений об этом? Сторибрук для них как кость в горле, так что мешало схватить Миллс во время её поездок в Бостон и допросить с помощью Веритасерума? Если бы она оказалась маглой, ей просто стёрли бы память. А если колдуньей…. Ну, по крайней мере, он сам не оказался бы в столь удручающем положении.</p><p>В глубине души Римус понимал, что эти мысли диктуют ему злость и досада. Обычно он никому не желал дурного, избегал конфликтов, а если не удавалось избежать, пытался их сгладить. Сложись ситуация иначе, он и сейчас об этом не задумался бы. Более того, осудил бы тех, кто высказал подобные предложения. Ни к чему впутывать маглов в сложные отношения мира магов. К счастью, после Гриндевальда и Волан-де-Морта даже самые старые чистокровные семьи не позволяли себе ничего предосудительного. Максимум — презрительные замечания полушёпотом при закрытых дверях. Но самодовольно-насмешливо выражение лица лощёной твари по имени Реджина Миллс будило в Римусе звериную ярость.</p><p>Вопреки всем его ожиданиям тварь не стала выпытывать ответы на вопросы. Даже вырванное у него из груди сердце отложила в сторону, хотя мужчина уже успел прочувствовать, какую боль и сосущий ужас можно вызвать, лишь слегка сжав на нём пальцы. Миллс же в ответ на его изумлённый взгляд вежливо объяснила, что это — всего лишь небольшая страховка на будущее. Потом она спокойно задала свои вопросы, невозмутимо выслушала обвинительную речь, пожала плечами и заперла в комнатке, располагавшейся по соседству с хранилищем, в котором они находились перед этим.</p><p>И теперь Римус сидел здесь и думал. Комнатка была хоть и не роскошная, но вполне приспособленная к жизни. Односпальная кровать, тумбочка, небольшой столик в углу, стул. Дверца в тесный санузел. Ничего лишнего. Интересно, для кого она была создана? Или мэр Сторибрука развлекается, удерживая людей в плену? Эта мысль казалась Римусу и смешной, и страшной.</p><p>Еду Миллс приносила один раз в день, но в достаточном количестве, чтобы он смог нормально есть и не испытывать чувство голода. Еда не портилась, сколько бы ни стояла, поэтому первоначальная решимость Римуса объявить голодовку изрядно пошатнулась. Да и выглядела бы она глупо, эта голодовка. Как-то наивно и по-детски. Никому, кроме самого Римуса, хуже от этого не стало бы.</p><p> — Придётся вам побыть взаперти, мистер Люпин, — без особого сожаления сказала Миллс, когда только привела его сюда. — Я могла бы разрешить вам свободно перемещаться по городу, поскольку покинуть его без моего разрешения невозможно, но не хочу рисковать. Ничего личного, просто перестраховка. Если заскучаете, я принесу газетные вырезки или книги. Но, полагаю, вам есть, что обдумать. Ответьте на мои вопросы хотя бы для себя самого. И да, — добавила она уже на пороге, — на случай, если вас будут искать, я всегда с радостью сообщу, что вы приехали ко мне в гости пообщаться с Гарри.</p><p>Римус не сомневался, что эта холёная высокомерная тварь сумеет убедить в чём угодно и кого угодно. А любое поисковое заклинание подтвердит, что он жив-здоров. Его даже не мучают. Кормят вот, поят, даже постельное бельё и полотенце чистое предоставили. Манят призрачной надеждой на общение с Гарри. От всего этого было так тошно, что хоть вой, хоть плачь.</p><p>Разумеется, прежде чем снять обездвиживающее заклятье, Миллс его обыскала и забрала волшебную палочку. При виде палочки лицо у женщины приобрело слегка недоумённое выражение. Римусу даже почудилось, что она почти беззвучно пробормотала: «Ну, на фею он явно не похож». Только после того, как у него не осталось ничего, что можно было использовать как оружие, Миллс вернула ему способность двигаться и посоветовала посидеть и подумать.</p><p>Вот он и сидел. Думал. И, по правде говоря, ему не нравилось то, к чему он приходил в итоге. Больнее всего было от обвинений в равнодушии по отношению к Гарри. «Разве вы не знали, что жизнь малыша была сплошным кошмаром первые четыре года?» Что он мог на это ответить? Да, не знал? Детский лепет! Разве его оправдывает это незнание? Разве не упоминал при нём Джеймс предрассудки, которым подвержены родственники Лили? Разве Минерва не рассказывала, насколько отвратительными ей показались эти маглы? Да, в конце концов, сам Дамблдор признавал, что Петуния Дурсль и её семья относятся с предубеждением к магии!</p><p>И что же в связи с этим сделал он, Римус Люпин? Ничего. Он даже не стал настаивать, чтобы его включили в патрулирование Литтл-Уингинга. Слишком ушёл в себя, удручённый смертью Джеймса с Лили и предательством Блэка. Упивался своей «пушистой» проблемой, которая могла бы помешать ему находиться в магловском городке в неудачные дни. Так что эта змеюка Миллс была совершенно права, мучая его неприглядной правдой, точно заправский палач.</p><p>Когда женщина гневно поинтересовалась, как вообще им пришла в голову мысль отправить ребёнка-волшебника к людям, волшебство ненавидящим, Римус чуть было не сболтнул про кровную защиту. Ведь даже дети знают, что магии сильнее магии крови не существует. А магия крови, усиленная материнской жертвой, и вовсе надёжнейший из щитов. Но он смолчал. Молча проглотил оскорбления. А теперь не знал, правильно ли поступил. Может, удалось бы достучаться до совести Миллс?</p><p>Впрочем, надеяться на то, что эта женщина вернёт ребёнка в Литтл-Уингинг, было нелепо. Не отдаст, не откажется от прав да и юридически это обосновать будет сложно. Дурсли <i>уже</i> отказались от опеки над малышом. И возвращать Гарри туда, где ему было плохо…. Нет, на это не согласился бы уже Люпин. Но оставлять его здесь, под присмотром тёмной колдуньи?</p><p>Римус видел левую руку Миллс, и метки там не было, так что беглой Пожирательницей женщина не являлась. Но это вовсе не значило, что она совершенно не разделяет взглядов Того-кого-нельзя-называть и его последователей. На вопрос, каким же образом жители Сторибрука избрали тёмную колдунью себе в мэры, Миллс лишь пожала плечами и заметила, что она единственная волшебница на весь город. И сограждане понятия не имеют о существовании магов. У Римуса даже зародилось подозрение, что она и вовсе их не спрашивала, воспользовавшись колдовством, чтобы заполучить власть. Разве пойдёт Гарри на пользу общение с подобным человеком?</p><p>Нет, ребёнка надо забрать. Дурной пример заразителен, так не получат ли они третьего Тёмного лорда, если промедлят и не примут мер? Но одновременно с такими мыслями Римусу приходило на ум воспоминание о радостной улыбке Гарри, о том, как он светился от счастья при взгляде на Миллс, как смеялся над её шутками и рассказывал ей о чём-то взахлёб. Сын Джеймса чувствует себя любимым ребёнком, ребёнком, о котором заботятся, которого балуют. Он не боится опекунши, не ждёт от неё подвоха. Когда-то Римус слышал, что дети способны чувствовать фальшь и недобрые намерения. Даже дети-маглы. Значит ли это, что Миллс не собирается причинять никому вред?</p><p>Но на этот счёт Римус не обольщался. Он допускал, что надменная тварь не собирается вредить Гарри (хотя не стал бы на это спорить), но что насчёт остальных? Правда, если бы с Дурслями что-то случилось, Римусу уже сообщили бы об этом. Но у Миллс могла быть тысяча причин, по которым она пощадила родных Гарри. Включая самую очевидную — бюрократическая машина магической Америки.</p><p>Мысли ходили по кругу и возвращались к одному и тому же. Они, Орден Феникса, ошиблись в свои расчётах и планах. Одержимые желанием защитить ребёнка, ставшего символом победы светлых сил над тьмой, они забыли о счастье этого ребёнка. Да, Гарри был надёжно защищён от Пожирателей Смерти, которые избежали наказания или скрылись от него и остались на свободе, и от Того-кого-нельзя-называть, который, по мнению Дамблдора, мог вернуться в любой момент. Но самое ценное у малыша отняли — беззаботное детство. В груди тупо кололо и жгло каждый раз, когда Римус думал о том, что пришлось пережить сыну Лили и Джеймса.</p><p>Стоила ли кровная защита таких жертв? Неужели среди сторонников Ордена нельзя было найти достаточно сильных и умелых магов, которые сумели бы защитить ребёнка от любого, кто захотел бы причинить ему вред? Можно было отдать Гарри на усыновление в семью Боунс. Амелия — умная женщина, талантливый маг, уважаемый политик. В её распоряжении имеются средства Министерства Магии, никто не возражал бы, используй она их для обеспечения безопасности Мальчика-который-выжил.</p><p>Или Прюэтты. Джеймс хорошо общался с Фабианом и Гидеоном, знался с их семьёй. Они дальние родственники Поттеров, почему бы Гарри было не отдать им? Чистокровные маги, достаточно пострадавшие от Того-кого-нельзя-называть, чтобы беречь ребёнка, ставшего причиной его падения. Прюэтты были не очень известной фамилией, редко выходили в свет, мало участвовали в общественной и политической жизни магической Англии, так что Гарри мог спокойно прожить десять лет, без внимания прессы и недоброжелателей.</p><p>Или Уизли. Молли сердобольна, Артур готов протянуть руку помощи любому. Они бы приняли Гарри и воспитали его как родного. У мальчика появилась бы настоящая семья, поддержка, тепло, он никогда не чувствовал бы себя одиноким. А в случае нападения и Молли, и Артур смогли бы продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы подмога успела.</p><p>Впрочем, припомнил Римус, семью Уизли не рассматривали из-за того, что опасности подвергались их родные дети. Каким бы добрым и искренним ни был родитель, рисковать своими детьми он не станет. И, хотя Артур предлагал свою кандидатуру, Дамблдор вежливо, но твёрдо отказал. «Не стоит ломать вашим детям жизнь, Артур. Если я прав в своём пессимизме, они ещё успеют хлебнуть лиха. Но уродовать их детство отголосками войны не нужно». Римус был совершенно с этим согласен, но о том, что детство Гарри <i>уже</i> изуродовано войной и он нуждается всего лишь в доброте и защите, никто не вспомнил.</p><p>Римус мысленно вернулся к тому дню, когда война только закончилась, в стране царил хаос, а Дамблдор только отдал малыша Гарри его тёте по матери. Орден Феникса, оглушённый произошедшим, обескровленный войной, всё ещё не решающийся до конца поверить в победу, пытался навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка в своих рядах. Какие дебаты разгорелись, когда Дамблдор рассказал, где теперь находится Мальчик-который-выжил! Масла в огонь подлила Минерва, которая хоть и смирилась с поступком директора, но принимать и понимать его не желала категорически.</p><p>Люди перекрикивали друг друга, спорили до хрипоты, предлагали разные варианты, порой совершенно невероятные и невозможные, ругались. Дамблдор молчал всё то время, что шла жаркая дискуссия. Лишь когда споры сошли на нет, спокойно поднялся и веско произнёс:</p><p> — Лили Поттер пожертвовала собой, чтобы закрепить Ритуал Жертвы. Теперь Гарри защищён магией крови, которая не позволит причинить мальчику вред. Поверьте, мне и самому не нравится идея отдать ребёнка в семью маглов. Но вы все знаете, как действуют кровные ритуалы. Для них степень родства важнее желаний и нежеланий. Мы не можем с пренебрежением отнестись к жертве Лили, хотя бы из уважения к ней и её решению. Наша обязанность — воспользоваться этой возможностью. Родственников ближе Петунии Дурсль у маленького Гарри нет. Я добавил охранные заклинания, теперь дом Дурслей для малыша — самое защищённое в Англии место, не считая Хогвартса и Гринготтса. Вы все это понимаете не хуже меня.</p><p>Конечно, они возмутились. Возразили, что маги могут защитить ребёнка не хуже кровной магии и охранных заклинаний. Выдвинули несколько предложений, кому можно было бы отдать Гарри на усыновлении. А потом просто смирились. Условились на безопасном расстоянии приглядывать за Дурслями и Гарри и — смирились.</p><p>Наверное, где-то глубоко внутри Люпин подозревал, что ребёнок Лили и Джеймса живёт в непрекращающемся ужасе. Но думать о таком было слишком страшно. Слишком больно. Слишком невыносимо. Так много слишком для него одного. Ему и без этих мыслей было плохо: работы нет, хорошего жилья нет, денег нет, перспектив тоже нет. Война закончилась, а лучшая жизнь так и не началась. Впрочем, это разочарование было не первым.</p><p>Когда-то Римус и его семья с растерянным и несмелым восторгом слушали профессора Дамблдора, обещавшего взять маленького оборотня в школу, принять на себя ответственность за него, позволить ему получить достойное образование. Тогда казалось, что вот-вот сбудутся самые смелые мечты. Жизнь же с суровой непреклонностью расставила всё по своим местам. Наверное, отец это понимал с самого начала: он мало радовался нежданному подарку судьбу, больше ворчал и брюзжал, спорил с женой. Но лишить Римуса возможности общаться со сверстниками не смог. Слишком уж любил сына. И, может, хотел отсрочить тот день, когда Римус окончательно разочаруется в магическом обществе.</p><p>Мама не понимала пессимизма отца. Она была маглой и плохо разбиралась в тонкостях взаимоотношений магов. Изменения, произошедшие с сыном, безумно пугали её, но любовь её меньше не становилась. Мама видела в Римусе умного, начитанного, любознательного мальчика с добрым сердцем и чистой душой. Она верила, что главное — внутренние качества человека. Иногда на следующий день после особенно изматывающего полнолуния она приходила в комнату к сыну, обнимала его, прижимала к себе и шептала, что не нужно бояться, что чудовище, живущее в Римусе, не победит, что её мальчик даже так человечнее многих. А Римус делал вид, что не чувствует, как дрожат её руки и её голос.</p><p>Может быть, отцу надо было настоять на своём, отказать Дамблдору, не отправлять сына в школу? Когда становилось совсем худо, Римус пытался представить себе, какой была бы их жизнь. После обращения сына Лайелл Люпин оставил пост начальника Отдела по контролю за магическими существами. Отчасти — чтобы скрыть неприглядную правду, отчасти — из-за опасения, что сын и жена могут пострадать ещё больше. Люпины уехали за город: Лайелл устроился лесничим, Хоуп работала приходящей учительницей для детей расположенного неподалёку городка. Они ведь были счастливы, думал Римус. Несмотря на полнолуния, крепнущего волка, растущую жажду крови. Они любили друг друга и общее горе только сплачивало их. Как знать, может, эта их размеренная жизнь со временем заставила бы зверя присмиреть? Римус стал бы помогать отцу, а потом и вовсе сменил его на посту. Волк получил бы свой простор и возможность охотиться на других зверей, человек обрёл бы покой и гармонию с самим собой. А родители перестали бы чувствовать себя виноватыми.</p><p>В другие дни Римусу приходило в голову, что без Хогвартса он был бы обречён. Даже больше, чем сейчас. Он мог возненавидеть собственных родителей за то, что лишили его детства, общения с другими людьми, глотка нормальной жизни. Мог начать обвинять отца в собственной болезни, мать — в том, что она всего лишь беспомощная магла. Цепи и запоры не смогли бы удерживать его вечно, и тогда, в одно страшное утро, он обнаружил бы трупы собственных родителей. Что случилось бы с ним? Он сошёл бы с ума, как Сивый? Примкнул бы к какой-нибудь стае полулюдей-полузверей, кичащихся тем, что человеческого в них осталась лишь капля?</p><p>Но случилось то, что случилось. Римус Люпин отправился в Хогвартс. Стал одним из лучших студентов. Нашёл настоящих друзей. Чуть не убил однокурсника. Попал в жернова войны. Потерял двух лучших друзей. Пережил предательство третьего. И, наконец, узнал, что магическому обществу нет никакого дела ни до его блестящих оценок, ни до хвалебных рекомендательных писем, ни до трудолюбия. Хогвартс не стал пропуском в новую жизнь. Он только ещё больше изуродовал старую. А война окончательно перечеркнула все чаяния. По крайней мере, прежде Римусу не доводилось испытывать чувство такой всеобъемлющей вины и так остро осознавать себя оборотнем. Зверем. Чудовищем.</p><p>Он ни разу с момента окончания Хогвартса не навестил родителей. Сначала отговаривался тем, что идёт война, а мама — магла, что не нужно давать Пожирателям лишнюю возможность найти старших Люпинов. Потом был чересчур огорошен предательством Блэка и гибелью Джеймса, Лили и Питера. А потом, раз за разом встречая отказ, слыша за спиной злые шепотки тех, чьих родных и близких разорвали оборотни Сивого, задыхаясь в ненависти и боли, которую приносило полнолуние, и вовсе утонул в жалости к себе. Он не вспоминал даже о родителях. Было ли ему в тот момент дело до сына лучшего друга, до несчастного сироты? Откровенно говоря, нет. Так Миллс ли надо винить? Или же всё-таки самого себя?</p><p>И от этих мыслей, от этих воспоминаний ни сбежать, ни отмахнуться уже не получалось. Да и сколько можно бегать? Пора посмотреть неприглядной правде в глаза. И наконец-то перестать себя жалеть. Пожалуй, Миллс придумала самую изощрённую пытку на свете, призвав в помощники совесть Римуса. Мужчина уронил голову на руки и зарычал от бессилия и ненависти к себе.</p><p>Но легче от этого не стало.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Тесс Гордон работала в аврорате МАКУСА достаточно давно, чтобы слухи улеглись, но увы — ей до сих пор случалось слышать за спиной шепотки и смешки. «Папина дочка», «конечно, с такими-то связями её не только в аврорат могли взять», «заняла чьё-то место и рада». Поначалу Тесс обижалась всерьёз, до слёз. Из последних сил улыбалась и кивала коллегам, а вечером рыдала в подушку. А после бессонных ночей, истрёпанная истериками и нервами, снова отправлялась на работу, чувствуя себя так, будто идёт на войну.<p>Со временем Тесс нарастила толстую шкурку и научилась пропускать мимо ушей злые и ядовитые комментарии, начала огрызаться в ответ и мерять сплетников потяжелевшим взглядом. Но слухи это не пресекало и не уменьшало, хотя, казалось, служащие МАКУСА могли бы уже найти себе другую тему для обсуждения.</p><p>Отец Тесс, Эндрю Гордон, был довольно известной личностью. В прежние времена он возглавлял аврорат, потом отошёл от дел и занялся политикой. Он оказался талантливым оратором и тонким психологом, знал народные чаяния, был осведомлён о тёмной стороне магического мира, а потому быстро нашёл отклик в душах простых магов. Его партия становилась всё популярнее, и в этом году мистер Гордон намеревался баллотироваться в главы Конгресса.</p><p>Неудивительно, что в Тесс видели только «золотую девочку», пробивавшуюся в жизни при помощи папочки. Сама же Тесс, едва ей исполнилось семнадцать, сбежала из-под родительской опеки и до сих пор не разговаривала с отцом. Матери девушка лишилась ещё раньше: когда Тесс было пятнадцать, миссис Гордон погибла от Авады ошалевшего от безнаказанности придурка, вдохновившегося пагубным примером британского сумасшедшего, называвшего себя Тёмным Лордом.</p><p>Отец горевал недолго и женился второй раз, на своей бывшей коллеге из МАКУСА. Они уже несколько лет были любовниками (мать молча терпела измены мужа и закрывала на них глаза), а потому новая жена переехала в дом Гордонов задолго до официальной регистрации отношений. Брак же не заключали исключительно во имя соблюдения приличий. Тесс так и не простила отцу этого предательства, а мачехе — попытки занять место матери. Последние два года прошли в бесконечных ссорах и спорах. Спасало лишь то, что большую часть года Тесс проводила в Ильверморни.</p><p>В свой семнадцатый день рождения девушка, не говоря никому ни слова, собрала самое необходимое в походный рюкзак и сбежала из дома. До официального зачисления в Высшую Школу Аврората и получения комнаты в общежитии Тесс мыкалась по квартирам друзей. Отец не пытался ни искать блудную дочь, ни препятствовать её поступлению в авроры, ни оказывать какую бы то ни было поддержку. Он словно вовсе забыл о её существовании. На восемнадцатилетие Тесс не получила ни-че-го. Даже открытки от него не увидела.</p><p>Тем больнее ей было понимать, что, что бы она ни делала, тень Эндрю Гордона будет дышать ей в спину. Иногда Тесс хотелось крикнуть всем этим сплетникам: «Он ничего для меня не сделал! Не ударил пальцем о палец! Да и не любил он меня никогда! Я сама, всё сама!». Но она молчала, улыбалась и кивала в ответ на приветствия. И слушала, как за спиной перешёптываются: «Папенькина дочка…. С её-то связями можно и сразу в администрацию…. «Золотая молодёжь» уже всё к рукам прибрала, а мы в свободной стране, между прочим, живём».</p><p>К сожалению, возможности проявить себя, после которой и самые рьяные критики признали бы её заслуги, у Тесс не было. Британские беспорядки до США так и не докатились, с отдельными маргиналами жёстко и бескомпромиссно расправились ещё до поступления девушки на службу. К тому же, как подозревала Тесс, начальство побаивалось отправлять единственную дочь сенатора Гордона в неблагополучные районы, и молодому аврору доставалось патрулирование в чистеньких кварталах. В отчаянии она попросила перевод в бостонское отделение, надеясь… сама не зная, на что надеясь. Но тут удача хоть и криво, но улыбнулась ей.</p><p>В самое обычное июльское утро, которое Тесс собиралась провести за составлением никому не нужных отчётов, её вдруг вызвали к начальнику. «На ковёр» в Бостоне вызывали редко, но, как говорится, метко, поэтому, поднимаясь по лестнице на третий этаж, девушка лихорадочно пыталась вспомнить, в чём она могла провиниться, но на ум ничего не приходило. В Бостоне она была совсем недавно, «в поле» её ещё не отправляли, занималась исключительно сбором и структуризацией рапортов. Где она успела ошибиться?</p><p>Оказалось, нигде. Её начальник, Пол Уилкс, долго изучал её из-под нахмуренных бровей, жевал губами, угрюмо молчал. Тесс успела вся взмокнуть под этим тяжёлым взглядом, а по спине табуном промаршировали мурашки. В тот момент, когда девушку почти доконало нервное и мучительное ожидание, Пол вздохнул и кивнул на стул:</p><p> — Сядьте, аврор Гордон. Для вас есть работа.</p><p>Тесс почти рухнула, благодаря всех богов и Мерлина оптом и в розницу. Ещё немного — и ноги перестали бы её держать. И тут до неё дошло. Работа для неё. Только для неё. Неужели это тот самый случай, которого она так долго ждала? На секунду девушка перестала дышать.</p><p>Пол либо не заметил нервного возбуждения подчинённой, либо предпочёл проигнорировать. Вместо этого он сцепил пальцы в замок и принялся изучать покрытые морщинами и мелкими шрамиками пальцы. Тишина давила на уши.</p><p> — Тесс, — начал, наконец, Пол, и девушка преисполнилась самыми дурными предчувствиями. За всё время службы никто из вышестоящих не называл её по имени. Только — «аврор Гордон». Она уже привыкла и теперь от внезапной смены дистанции ждала только худшего. И ожидания не обманули её.</p><p> — Мне звонил твой отец, — Пол нахмурился и покосился на телефон. — Он попросил поручить это дело тебе, сказал, мол, ты ответственна, педантична, компетентна, умна…. В общем, перечислил все эпитеты, которые любой работодатель желает видеть в резюме рекрутёра.</p><p>Тесс сжала руки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. Отец не вспоминал о ней столько времени, не баловал её вниманием, любовью и заботой даже тогда, когда они жили все вместе и мама была жива, а теперь, стоило ей почти избавиться от клейма «папенькиной дочки», найти общий язык с новыми коллегами, внезапно влез в её жизнь с грацией слона. Как это похоже на Эндрю Гордона! Кем её теперь будет считать Уилкс?</p><p> — Мне это не по нраву, — подтвердил опасения девушки Пол. — Я понимаю, твой отец — человек умный, уважаемый, имеющий вес и его желание похлопотать о будущем единственного ребёнка понятно, но я предпочитаю самостоятельно оценивать, кто и на что способен. Не в обиду тебе, но ты — девушка молодая и неопытная. Хотя и подающая надежды, не спорю. Лет через пять я бы сам рекомендовал тебя для этого задания, но пока…. М-да. Однако я кое-что задолжал мистеру Гордону, так что сделаем так.</p><p>Пол оторвал взгляд от своих рук и посмотрел девушке в лицо. Взгляд его немного смягчился, но недостаточно, чтобы Тесс смогла расслабиться и выдохнуть.</p><p> — Сегодня вечерним рейсом к нам прибывает некий Римус Люпин. По нашим сведениям, он является членом организации под названием «Орден Феникса». Эта организация была сформирована для партизанской войны с Томом Реддлом, самопровозглашённым Тёмным лордом. Мы подозреваем, что задачей Римуса Люпина является похищение ребёнка-мага.</p><p>Тесс от души понадеялась, что не сидит сейчас, по-глупому разинув рот и распахнув глаза. Зачем сумасшедшим британцам понадобились американские дети? Эта страна и так подарила миру сразу двух Тёмных лордов, пусть последний терроризировал лишь свою родину. Это что, способ насолить Америке за отказ от помощи в их гражданской войне*?</p><p> — Ребёнок родился не в США, — видимо, поняв, какие мысли обуревают подчинённую, сказал Пол. — Его перевели в бостонский приют из лондонского. Впоследствии его усыновила Реджина Миллс — мэр города Сторибрук.</p><p>Тесс слышала о Сторибруке — таинственном городке, который способны увидеть только маги. Появился этот городок чудесным образом почти четыре года назад, но попасть в него так и не получилось. Оказалось, что кроме обычного для любых магических поселений заклинания отвода глаз, на Сторибруке висит мощный защитный купол, не пропускающий никого. Несколько лет американцы пытались как-то проломить защиту, но безуспешно. Так как никто из жителей Сторибрука за это время никуда не выезжал, появились слухи, что в городе либо никто не живёт, либо купол работает в обе стороны и жители попросту не могут выбраться.</p><p> — Выяснилось, — продолжал тем временем Пол, — что, как минимум, мэр способна покинуть город без какого-либо вреда для себя. Более того, купол как-то избирательно пропускает посторонних и в сам город. Иначе бы приёмный сын мисс Миллс не смог туда попасть. Сейчас они вдвоём регулярно курсируют между Сторибруком и Бостоном, и я бы не сказал, что испытывают при этом какие-то затруднения.</p><p> — Вы хотите, чтобы я проникла в Сторибрук? — удивилась Тесс и тут же прикусила язык. Слова ей не давали, а перебивать вышестоящего — не лучший способ добиться признания.</p><p>Пол неодобрительно посмотрел на девушку.</p><p> — Если вы, аврор Гордон, наберётесь терпения, то я скажу вам, чего от вас хочу.</p><p>Тесс вспыхнула.</p><p> — Прошу прощения, сэр, такое больше не повторится.</p><p> — Надеюсь, — в голосе аврора всё ещё звучало неодобрение. — Сторибрук не ваша проблема и не наша. Им занимаются умники из Отдела Тайн. Аврорату поручено следить за Римусом Люпином и, в случае попытки похищения, пресечь противоправные действия. То самое задание, которое ваш отец хотел бы, чтобы поручили вам. Но вы этим заниматься не будете.</p><p>Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на начальника. Зачем же её тогда вызвали?</p><p> — Ваша задача — отвлекать внимание Римуса Люпина от человека, который станет за ним следить. Ходите за ним, следите, какие места посещает, с кем общается, но особенно не скрывайтесь. Попытается от вас оторваться — позвольте ему это сделать. После нескольких неудач, конечно. Все попытки объекта выйти на контакт пресекайте. У нас есть сведения, что Люпин — оборотень. А значит, может быть опасен. Не рискуйте зря, аврор Гордон.</p><p>Да, это было совсем не то, на что рассчитывала Тесс, но девушка запретила себе расстраиваться. В конце концов, Пол прав: она не очень опытна, достаточно молода, всего три года, как закончила аврорские курсы, в Бостоне недавно. Причин, чтобы не доверять ей серьёзную работу, море. И если бы не вмешательство отца, она так и перекладывала бы бумажки, изредка выходя на патрулирование. Тесс заставила себя проглотить обиду. Полевая работа есть полевая работа: ничего нельзя предсказать наперёд. Быть может, ситуация изменится, и Тесс подвернётся возможность доказать всем, что с ней стоит считаться. С ней, а не с положением её отца.</p><p> — Я не подведу вас, сэр! — с жаром сказала она. — Разрешите выполнять?</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Слежка за Люпином оказалась ужасно скучным занятием. Мужчина выходил из дома (если выходил) где-то после полудня, бесцельно бродил по улицам, иногда заходил в кафе и медитировал над полной тарелкой и остывающим кофе. Тесс он заметил в первый же день — девушка даже не пыталась сделать вид, что она просто мимо проходила — но не предпринял ровным счётом ничего. Не пытался от неё сбежать, особенного желания подойти и познакомиться тоже не выказывал. Разве что смотрел настороженно и недоумённо, но взгляды Тесс давно научилась игнорировать.<p>Своего напарника девушка так и не вычислила. С одной стороны, это означало, что и Люпину со всем его звериным чутьём будет тяжело распознать ещё одну слежку. С другой — обидно напоминало, сколь многого ей ещё предстояло достичь.</p><p><i>«Не так уж это и сложно,</i> — злилась Тесс. — <i>Я бы тоже смогла. С Люпином никаких проблем. Да и на оборотня он не похож: тихий, смирный, интеллигентный. Бывшим партизаном тоже не выглядит. А уж похитителем детей его и вовсе трудно представить. Может, наш информатор ошибся? И мистер Люпин решил провести в Бостоне отпуск?»</i> Девушка понимала, что просто так тревогу поднимать не стали бы и МАКУСА не за красивые глаза платит своим заграничным шпионам, но Люпин не казался опасным. Тесс со своими оленьими глазами, хрупкой конституцией и средним ростом и то выглядела более серьёзным противником.</p><p>Долгие две недели ничего не происходило, разве что объект становился всё более дёрганым и раздражительным, а потом Тесс получила возможность воочию увидеть ребёнка, из-за которого и разгорелся весь сыр-бор, а также мэра Сторибрука. Женщину Тесс оглядела с ног до головы, оценив и дорогой костюм, и модную стрижку, и умело наложенный макияж. Мисс Реджина Миллс чем-то напоминала мачеху девушки, отчего вызывала глухую и безнадёжную злость. Усилием воли Тесс напомнила себе, что она на работе и поддаваться эмоция непрофессионально, и перевела взгляд на мальчика.</p><p>Ребёнок был… обычным ребёнком. Весёлый, подвижный, желающий знать всё на свете. Черноволосый, невысокий, немного щупловатый. Разве что глаза у мальчика были необычайно яркого и насыщенного зелёного цвета. Но больше ничего необыкновенного в Гарри Поттере не наблюдалось. И почему Великобритания так одержима этим ребёнком, что готова пойти на нарушение международных законов и обострение отношений с США?</p><p>Люпин тоже увидел женщину с мальчиком. Он смотрел на ребёнка с такой тоской и надеждой в глазах, что Тесс даже стало его жалко. И как-то неловко, словно она подглядывала за чем-то донельзя личным и интимным через замочную скважину. Когда Реджина Миллс скрылась в магазине, перед этим внушив что-то приёмному сыну, Люпин торопливо, словно боясь опоздать, подошёл к ребёнку. Тесс остановилась возле соседнего магазина и сделала вид, что интересуется антиквариатом, выставленным в витрине.</p><p>В общем-то, первое впечатление оказалось верным. Мальчик не проявлял никакого особенного интереса к рассказам Люпина. Видно было, что ребёнку гораздо больше хотелось поиграть с плюшевым пёсиком, чем выслушивать занудные истории от незнакомого человека. Время от времени мальчик оборачивался, чтобы заглянуть в окно магазина, где скрылась его приёмная мать, и тогда Люпин начинал говорить быстрее, словно опасался, что их вот-вот прервут.</p><p>Так оно и случилось. Спустя несколько минут из магазина вышла мисс Миллс и вмешалась в диалог. С первых же её слов Тесс поняла, что и дальше подавлять раздражение и неприязнь по отношению к этой женщине будет крайне сложно. Манера поведения, голос, подача, интонация — всё это словно выдавало в мисс Миллс некоронованную королеву. Больше всего на свете Тесс злили дамы, слишком много о себе мнящие. В глубине души девушка понимала, что причина тому в мачехе, подающей себя так, словно она президент Соединённых Штатов. К счастью, встреча с мисс Миллс обещала быть единственной и мимолётной.</p><p>Однако судьба распорядилась иначе. Спустя несколько дней после того столкновения, плачевно закончившегося для Люпина (он даже перестал покидать съёмную квартиру, в которой обитал, так что задание Тесс стало ещё скучнее и бессмысленнее), мужчина вдруг сорвался на непредвиденное рандеву. На углу Фарнсуорт-стрит его встретила мэр Сторибрука, и после нескольких минут переговоров пара направилась в другую сторону.</p><p>Заинтригованная Тесс пошла за ними. Она надеялась, что со стороны выглядит обычной прохожей и не вызывает подозрений. Конечно, перед Люпином притворяться было незачем, но про Миллс-то никто не упоминал. Мэр Сторибрука не только раздражала Тесс своим существованием, но и внушала ей иррациональный страх, поэтому рисковать и раскрывать себя перед ней девушка не хотела. Вот теперь задание начало казаться не только интересным, но и… опасным? Да, пожалуй, именно так. Немного успокаивало то, что где-то рядом находился более опытный напарник, который вмешался бы в происходящее, пойди всё не так, как надо. Наверное. Но об этом «наверное» Тесс предпочитала не думать.</p><p>Люпин и Миллс повернули за угол и, судя по звуку шагов, остановились. Насколько помнила Тесс, там были малолюдные узкие улочки и притворяться прохожей-мимохожей больше не выйдет. Времени раздумывать не оставалось, девушка прижалась к стене и осторожно выглянула, молясь всему на свете, чтобы Люпин и Миллс стояли к ней спиной.</p><p>Желание исполнилось сполна. В тот момент, когда Тесс высунулась посмотреть, что происходит, и тот, и другая вдруг исчезли в клубе фиолетового дыма. Тесс поймала себя на том, что стоит и недоумённо моргает. Потянулась ущипнуть себя. Стало больно, но общую ситуацию это не изменило никак. Что только что произошло? И почему нельзя было обойтись старой доброй аппарацией? Маги, конечно, любили эффектные заклинания, а Гриндевальд зрелищность чуть ли не главной своей фишкой сделал, но на подобные спецэффекты нужно тратить много сил и энергии. Одно дело, когда хочешь убедить толпу, там можно поистратиться немного ради будущего результата. Но, позвольте, кого впечатлять в пустом переулке?</p><p>К тому же, Тесс показалось — но наверняка просто показалось — что Миллс при этом, с позволения сказать, перемещении не использовала волшебную палочку. Люпин, к слову, тоже. О беспалочковой магии Тесс слышала, но краем уха, в основном, в сказках и легендах. Кажется, последний известный человечеству маг, пользовавшийся подобной магией, назывался Мерлином. Из ныне живущих волшебников никто не пользовался ничем подобным. Или очень хорошо скрывался. Как любопытно.</p><p>Тесс задумалась. Итак, есть Гарри Поттер. Он достаточно важен для Британии, чтобы послать за ним человека на другой континент, но, видимо, недостаточно важен, чтобы вообще не допускать вывоза мальчика за границу. Британская партизанская организация посылает в США Римуса Люпина с непонятными целями. Украсть ребёнка? Убедить МАКУСА отдать ребёнка? Взять ребёнка под опеку? Каким бы ни было задание Люпина, оно осложняется тем, что Гарри Поттера уже усыновила Реджина Миллс — мэр таинственного города, об который обломал зубы не один зануда из Отдела тайн. При этом заподозрить в мисс Миллс мага до сего дня было невозможно: она не пользовалась волшебной палочкой, не фонила аурой, на неё не реагировали артефакты. И вот теперь она использует необычную форму апарации, чтобы похитить Римуса Люпина. Тесс почти не сомневалась, что искать англичанина нужно в том самом Сторибруке.</p><p>С самого детства девушка обожала головоломки. Чем запутаннее, тем интереснее. Эта головоломка обещала стать самой увлекательной за всю её относительно недолгую жизнь. Влекомая азартом Тесс уже лихорадочно строила планы. Девушка понимала, что официально никто не позволит ей заниматься поисками Римуса Люпина. Начальство, скорее всего, вежливо поблагодарит её и отправит обратно к бумажкам и отчётам. Значит, придётся действовать неофициально. Нельзя упускать шанс доказать самой себе и окружающим, что она не просто «золотая» девочка! А самое главное — так она сумеет показать отцу, что способна сама строить свою жизнь и свою карьеру. И ей не нужны ни его помощь, ни его внимание!</p><p>В бостонском Отделе тайн у неё успел появиться приятель, которому Тесс определённо нравилась. Если умело воспользоваться его интересом, можно вытянуть из него информацию о Сторибруке. А ещё нужно попробовать понаблюдать за Реджиной Миллс. Вряд ли женщина вдруг станет затворницей. А слежка, быть может, подскажет Тесс, как проникнуть на ту сторону защитного заклинания.</p><p>Жизнь определённо заиграла красками. Девушка улыбнулась себе и своим мыслям и направилась обратно в офис — докладывать о результатах задания.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*«Гражданской войной» Тесс называет конфликт, который в Англии получил название «Первой магической войны», поскольку боевые действия не вышли за границы страны и, по сути, являлись противостоянием двух организованных групп внутри одного государства. Для тех, кто, как и я, вдруг подзабыл матчасть, напоминаю: Первая и Вторая магические войны – это войны с Волан-де-Мортом (то есть, по-хорошему, две гражданские войны в Великобритании). Война с Гриндевальдом не имеет никакого особенного названия в волшебной истории, так как представляла собой серию террористических актов в ряде стран и попытки этих стран противостоять терроризму.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри стоял возле маминой спальни, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Мама была на кухне: мальчик слышал, как она напевает свою любимую песню. Ему бы сейчас сидеть в своей комнате и рисовать. Или читать. Или играть. Или спуститься на кухню и поговорить с мамой. Но он стоял здесь, держался подрагивающей рукой за ручку двери и не мог ни на что решиться. Заходить в комнату без разрешения некрасиво, мама всегда стучалась, прежде чем войти к нему. Но набраться смелости и попросить разрешение не вышло. Каждый раз, когда он пытался, паника душила его и мешала произнести хоть слово. В конце концов, причина, по которой мальчик стремился попасть в эту комнату, была ещё более странной и ненормальной, чем всё, что он творил до этого.</p><p>Пусть мама сумела убедить его в том, что в магии нет ничего плохого, порой Гарри по-прежнему снились кошмары. В этих снах он колдовал — летал в небе, превращал чашки в мышей, заставлял цветы звенеть, словно колокольчики — а мама вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, отворачивалась, отшатывалась, не позволяла ему приближаться. В её глазах он видел страх и ненависть. И слышал, как она кричит.</p><p>Утром после таких снов Гарри просыпался весь заплаканный и дрожащий. Мама всегда тревожно спрашивала, что случилось, но он говорил, что приснился страшный сон, а какой — он не помнит. Тогда мама притягивала его к себе, ласково гладила по голове, целовала в лоб. По её глазам Гарри видел, что она догадывается о причинах его страхов, но не хочет заставлять говорить. Ждёт, пока он решится на разговор самостоятельно. От этого Гарри мучился совестью, но день, полный игр, общения с друзьями, прогулок и новых открытий, развеивал сомнения и терзания. До следующего кошмара.</p><p>К счастью, с каждой неделей такие сны посещали его всё реже и реже. Мальчик убеждался, что никто не собирается от него отказываться, что его не боятся, балуют, любят, и отогревался у этой любви. Друзья не давали ему грустить и замыкаться в себе, мама не позволяла возвращаться дурным воспоминаниям. Наверняка со временем кошмары сами собой оставили бы его, но тут опять случилось нечто необъяснимое. Выходящее из ряда вон.</p><p>Незадолго до дня рождения, которого Гарри ждал с нетерпением и радостным предвкушением, ему начал мерещиться чей-то голос. Он был совсем слабый, больше похожий на еле различимый шёпот. Сперва мальчик даже не обратил на него внимания, принимая то за дуновение ветерка, то за шелест листвы. Но с каждым днём голос всё креп, становился всё отчётливее, поэтому отмахиваться от него становилось сложнее и сложнее. Какое-то время Гарри пытался убедить себя, что голос ему снится, но тот начал преследовать его и днём.</p><p>Слов было не различить — говорили то ли слишком невнятно, то ли на другом языке — но Гарри почему-то казалось, что зовут его. Судя по интонации, невидимка то жаловался, то негодовал, то просто что-то рассказывал, но с такой невыразимой тоской, что хотелось плакать.</p><p>Гарри долго искал источник этого голоса. В конце концов, он обнаружил, что невидимка скрывается в маминой спальне. Именно из-за её двери голос звучал громче и отчётливее всего. Более того, когда Гарри просто проходил мимо, невидимка начинал звать его с удвоенной силой и будто бы даже захлёбываться словами. Словно то, что он желал сообщить, было жизненно важным.</p><p>Сны тоже менялись. Их Гарри не запоминал — только смутные образы. Какие-то мужчины и женщины, какие-то мальчики и девочки беззвучно открывали рты, тянули к нему руки, но при этом оставались бесконечно далеки, словно стояли за прочным и толстым стеклом. Эти сны не пугали мальчика, но заставляли его сердце сжиматься от неясного предчувствия.</p><p>Промучившись несколько дней, Гарри решил найти невидимку и поговорить с ним. Может, тогда обладатель голоса оставит его в покое? Или они подружатся, и Гарри перестанет мучить чужая грусть и чужое одиночество. И тот и другой вариант представлялись мальчику одинаково удачными. Но рассказать маме о происходящем и своём плане он не мог. Стыдился. Подозревал, что голоса в голове не совсем нормальны даже для мира магии.</p><p>Конечно, мама уже не раз доказала, что готова принять его любым, но это не означает, что она не расстроится. Или не испугается. Она вряд ли станет ругаться и уж точно не отправит его обратно в приют или к дяде с тётей (в это он успел поверить со всей самозабвенностью детской души), но огорчать или пугать маму Гарри всё равно не хотелось. Она добрая и печальная и не заслуживает лишних проблем.</p><p>Поэтому мальчик решил попытаться пообщаться с невидимкой один на один. Правда, когда Гарри в последний раз поступил не очень правильно и ничего не сказал маме, Пейдж чуть не умерла. А сам он заработал целую неделю тошноты и головной боли и серьёзное переутомление. Но в этот раз мальчик был уверен, что ничего дурного случиться не должно. За не самые счастливые годы жизни Гарри научился распознавать враждебность по отношению к себе. Он чуял её, словно дикий зверёныш, шестым чувством. Невидимка не желал ничего плохого, просто поговорить. Что-то показать, что-то объяснить.</p><p>Голос звал, манил, обещал, просил избавить от одиночества, разделить напополам грусть. Гарри было жаль невидимку, ведь когда-то он и сам хотел поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. Теперь у Гарри есть мама и друзья, а ещё мисс Бланшар и доктор Хопер. А у невидимки нет никого. И если Гарри ничего не предпримет, то и не будет. Мама голосов не слышала, мальчик был почти в этом уверен.</p><p>С первого этажа по-прежнему доносилась песня без слов. Гарри зажмурился. Потом он обязательно расскажет всё маме, попросит у неё прощения и объяснит, почему вообще так поступил. Потом, когда наберётся храбрости. Совесть, убаюканная этим обещанием, немного успокоилась, и мальчик поднял руку и толкнул дверь.</p><p>В маминой спальне он до того не был ни разу. Причин как-то не находилось: если ему случалось видеть ночами кошмары и просыпаться от них в слезах и с криками, мама сама как-то чувствовала его настроение и приходила посидеть рядом, подержать за руку, спеть колыбельную. Играли, читали и разговаривали они то в гостиной, то в столовой, то в саду. Так что в этой комнате Гарри был впервые.</p><p>Ничего особенного из себя спальня не представляла, его собственная комната и то выглядела просторнее и роскошнее. Но в каждой мелочи, в каждой детали Гарри видел маму. Вот забытая второпях на постели заколка — ажурное сплетение серебристых веточек и кроваво-красная капелька кристалла в центре. Вот аккуратно заправленная кровать — покрывало без морщинок, тщательно взбитые подушки. Вот вывешенное на дверце шкафа чёрное платье — после обеда мама пойдёт в нём на работу проверить, «не развалили ли город за несколько часов её отсутствия» (так она сама сказала). Вот серебряный браслет, который она не успела убрать в шкатулку. А вот и сама шкатулка, приоткрытая, манящая, зовущая, на тумбочке. Гарри подошёл ближе.</p><p>Шёпот становился всё отчётливее и громче. Голос звучал лихорадочно, заполошно, будто невидимка чувствовал, что Гарри совсем рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки. Картинка сузилась до одной шкатулки. Мальчик уже иного не видел, не замечал да и не слышал ничего, кроме чьего-то голоса и грохота собственного сердца. Как он оказался около тумбочки? Когда успел подойти?</p><p>Гарри, словно сомнамбула, коснулся крышки шкатулки, откинул её. Взгляд упал на лежавший отдельно кулончик. Серебряная цепочка, чёрный камень. Внутри камня коротко и зло блеснуло что-то алое, равнодушное. Блеснуло, поманило, позвало. Руки сами собой схватили камень, сжали в пальцах…</p><p>…И наступила тьма.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Его звали Том. Том Реддл, в честь отца, и имя это он ненавидел. Оно было точно заноза в незаживающей ране. Предательский удар в спину от той, кого он не видел ни разу в жизни. Наверное, если бы мать не успела назвать его или дала ему любое другое имя, со временем он простил бы ей её смерть. Простил бы годы одиночества и жизни в холодном приюте среди серых стен и серых людей. Но мать сделала то, что сделала. Назвала его — своего единственного сына, наследника древнего чистокровного магического рода — именем жалкого магла, вышвырнувшего беременную жену на улицу, будто собаку.<p>Мать Том презирал. Как могла волшебница, способная укрощать силы, простым смертным неподвластные, унизиться до… до… <i>такого</i>? Утратить гордость и самоуважение и лечь под существо, почти ничем от животного не отличающееся? Да ещё и позволить помыкать собой, как помыкают безродной служанкой! Да, мать Том презирал. Но не ненавидел. Её трудно было ненавидеть. В конце концов, она была всего лишь дочерью своего мира — измельчавшего, опаскудившегося, трусливого мира магов.</p><p>Вся ненависть Тома принадлежала другим. Грязным никчёмным тварям, не видящим дальше своего носа, озабоченным лишь мелкими, незначительными делишками. Ничтожным существам, каким-то неведомым образом заставившим всемогущих волшебников прятаться и пресмыкаться. Тупым обезьянам, позволяющим себе вытирать ноги о потомков величайших династий. Маглам.</p><p>О, эти маглы! Кичливые, самоуверенные, наглые. Полагающие, что мир принадлежит им и только им. Как это случилось? Когда? В какой момент крыса решила, что она и не крыса вовсе, но — хозяин дома? Во время учёбы в Хогвартсе Том часами рылся в исторических трудах, но так и не нашёл ответа на этот вопрос. Просто в какой-то момент маги перестали бороться, сдались, ушли в подполье вместо того, чтобы указать маглам их место.</p><p>И теперь мир магов представляет собой жалкое зрелище. Сборище трусов, пугающееся собственной тени. Все эти Статуты о секретности, все эти Надзоры за несовершеннолетними — всего лишь ошейники. А волшебники и рады вздевать их на собственные шеи. И всё больше грязнокровок, тешащих себя надеждами достичь высот таких гениев, как Слизерин. И всё больше полукровок, чьи отцы или матери не считают зазорным путаться с маглами. И всё громче их голоса: «Мы не должны причинять вред тем, кто магическими способностями обделён». Не должны? А почему, собственно?</p><p>Однокурсники Тома любили поразглагольствовать на эту тему. В гостиной Слизерина нередко звучали призывы заткнуть поганым грязнокровкам рты, а с маглами обращаться сообразно их происхождению. Но слова оставались лишь словами, и благородные лорды и леди, несомненно, разделяющие взгляды своих детей, никогда не осмелились бы оные взгляды озвучить на заседаниях Визенгамота….</p><p>Тому был известен лишь один маг, попытавшийся восстановить статус кво. Геллерт Гриндевальд — великий человек и могущественный маг. Он вышел против ослеплённого страхом общества, он не постеснялся честно признать, что не желает преклоняться перед маглами, он подкрепил слова действием. Он был истинным магом, ведь маг — это тот, кто не боится брать положенное ему по праву силы и рождения. Увы, грязнокровок и полукровок оказалось слишком много, и их возмущённые вопли заглушили глас рассудка.</p><p>Гриндевальд не добился главной цели, но кое-что он всё же совершил. Он указал мальчику по имени Том путь. И этот путь пленил мальчика открывающимися перспективами. Придёт день — и маги вспомнят, кто они и для чего рождены. И тогда ни один Том Реддл не осмелится не то что издеваться, но и косо смотреть в сторону какой-нибудь другой Меропы Гонт. Не смогут больше презренные маглы считать колдунью необразованной нищей страховидлой. И язык у них не повернётся называть собственного ребёнка-мага грязным выродком. Другое дело, что колдуньям незачем будет одарять своим бесценным вниманием тех, кто поднялся ненамного выше обычного животного. И уж тем более вынашивать их детей.</p><p>Но до этого дня далеко. Для начала нужно вычистить собственный дом. Встряхнуть магов, вернуть им чувство собственного достоинства, безжалостно истребить тех, кто тянет на дно болота. Грязнокровок, слишком привязанных к своим никчёмным мамочкам и папочкам; многовато мнящих о себе полукровок, заправляющих всем и вся; тех из чистокровных, кто давным-давно перестал думать о величии рода, растерял древние знания и даже не пытался бороться с насаждёнными порядками. И начать он собирался со своей семьи.</p><p>Больших трудов стоило отыскать своих родственников-магов. Но, в конце концов, Том добился своего. Подумать только, некогда величайший чистокровный род, до сих пор занесённый в Священные двадцать восемь, тихо хирел в магловской глубинке!</p><p>И не просто хирел. Род умирал. Большинство Гонтов окончили свою жизнь бездетными, иные породили лишь сквибов и — незадолго до рождения Тома — от благородной семьи осталось всего трое — отец, сын и дочь. Они жили впроголодь, в нищете и грязи, о них не вспоминали другие маги, на них свысока поглядывали маглы. А потом сердце Меропы Гонт похитил смазливый парень, и род Гонтов окончательно рухнул в тартарары.</p><p>Том не раз пытался представить себе, о чём думала мать. Зачем она поступила так? Неужели какой-то магл, у которого из достоинств было только хорошенькое личико да неразорённое хозяйство, стоил того, чтобы предать отца, брата, чистоту крови? Что это за чувство такое жуткое — любовь, если она заставляет совершать бессмысленные и глупые поступки?</p><p>Позже, оказавшись на улице беременной, без денег, без жилья, без работы, Меропа могла вернуться в отчий дом. Покаяться, попросить прощения и забыть обо всём, как о страшном сне. Ведь к тому времени её отца уже выпустили из Азкабана, и тот наверняка ждал, что блудная дочь осознает свои ошибки и снова будет заботиться об отце и ждать из тюрьмы брата. Кровь — не водица; быть наследницей Гонтов всяко престижней, чем магловской подстилкой, выгнанной на улицу за ненадобностью.</p><p>Стоя сейчас на просёлочной дороге и глядя на домишко, в котором мать провела своё детство, Том отчасти понял её. Возвращаться, в общем-то, было некуда. Только и преимуществ, что крыша над головой. Дом же был обветшалый, кренящийся на одну сторону, грязный даже на первый взгляд. Двор зарос бурьяном: сорная трава подбиралась к стенам, явно намереваясь отвоевать себе у людей лишнее пространство. В душе медленно разрасталась брезгливость вперемешку с презрением. И это жилище потомков Слизерина? Как можно было настолько опуститься? Вот из-за таких магов всё сообщество вынуждено существовать на отшибе истории и таиться от маглов.</p><p>Дверь открылась с противным скрипом: петли не смазывали давненько да и косяк понемногу рассыхался и становился добычей древоточцев. В нос ударил тяжёлый смрад. Воняло застарелым потом, лежалой пылью, дешёвым пойлом, гнилью. Том скривился, окинул взглядом комнату. Здесь давно не убирались. Громоздилась поломанная мебель, превращая просторную комнату в крошечную каморку. Сквозь грязные разводы на окнах почти не проникали лучи солнца, а потому домик тонул в полумраке. Но даже в темноте Том видел, что пол неоднократно был заляпан чем-то да так и не вымыт после…. Предпочитая не думать, чем именно могли быть испачканы половицы, он шагнул вперёд.</p><p>Человека Том увидел не сразу. Поначалу принял его за груду засаленного тряпья, сваленную в углу. И только услышав глухой хриплый стон, остановился. Тряпьё зашевелилось, заходило ходуном и явило на свет небритого пропитого мужика. От него невыносимо смердело сивухой, потом и мочой. Том отшатнулся. Мысль о том, что это существо, уже почти ничем не напоминавшее человека, может прикоснуться к нему, вызывала тошноту.</p><p> — Ты кто? — прохрипело существо, подслеповато щурясь. Вряд ли у него были проблемы со зрением, скорее, непривычка к яркому свету. А Том специально оставил дверь открытой и использовал Люмос.</p><p> — Я сын Меропы, — холодно ответил Том. Своё имя он называл в последнее время всё реже и реже. Пока ещё не придумал, чем его заменить, но это дело времени. Можно было использовать имя деда — Марволо — но Тому было не чуждо тщеславие и честолюбие и скрываться в тени прежде великого рода Гонт ему не хотелось. Но это успеется. Сейчас необходимо было разобраться с наследием матери… и избавиться от этого существа, которое не выходило называть «дядей» даже мысленно.</p><p> — Это как это? — тупо переспросило существо. На лице его отобразилась напряжённая работа мысли. Том не торопил и не мешал, только пристально изучал окружавшую обстановку. Не могли же эти отщепенцы распродать все ценности рода?</p><p> — Аааа, — наконец протянуло существо, — так эта сучка всё-таки спуталась с тем уродом-маглом? И даже породила на свет ублюдка? Вот так-так, надо было паскуду бить сильнее и больнее. Чтоб не забывала, кто она.</p><p> — Круцио! — Том не спускал оскорблений. Ни магу, ни маглу. Никто и никогда больше не посмеет назвать его выродком или ублюдком. Обычно он действовал тоньше и изящнее, студенты с факультета Слизерин сами не заметили, как перестали относиться предвзято и пренебрежительно к талантливому и харизматичному полукровке, но существо, когда-то бывшее Морфином Гонтом, не нужно Тому в качестве последователя. А потому нет необходимости церемониться.</p><p>Когда существо перестало трепыхаться и стонать, Том снова посмотрел на него.</p><p> — Меня интересуют артефакты Гонтов. Те, которые ты не успел спустить на выпивку. Осталось в этом доме хоть что-то ценное?</p><p>Существо с ненавистью глядело на Тома. Судя по всему, боль стремительно выветрила хмель. Чужие бесцветные глаза вспыхнули яростью и посмотрели на юношу уже гораздо осмысленнее. Том усмехнулся. Похоже, Морфин Гонт разрушил себя не до конца. Оставалось в нём ещё что-то живое, способное на борьбу и сильные эмоции. Взгляд скользнул с лица ниже и замер на левой руке. На среднем пальце поблёскивало тёмным камнем тяжёлое фамильное кольцо.</p><p>Существо — нет, уже начавший приходить в себя Морфин Гонт — проследил этот взгляд. Оскалился, обнажив жёлтые стёртые зубы. Сипло захохотал.</p><p> — Хочешь примазаться к древней крови, щенок? К чистокровному роду? С той гнилью, что течёт в твоих венах, и мечтать не стоит.</p><p>Том с шумом втянул в себя воздух, но промолчал. Повторное использование Круциатуса чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. Сознание Морфина, подточенное алкоголем и Мордред знает чем ещё, может и не выдержать. А для того, что Том задумал, последний Гонт должен быть в здравом уме. Более или менее.</p><p> — У меня есть деньги, — скучающим голосом заметил Том. — Тебе бы они… не помешали. — И он нарочито брезгливо обвёл глазами домишко. Лицо у Морфина скривилось, но он остался непреклонен.</p><p> — Это кольцо передаётся в семье Гонтов из поколения в поколение. И отец не простил бы мне, если б оно попало в твои руки, ублюдок, или руки твоей потаскушки-матери.</p><p>Том пожал плечами. С его точки зрения, оставлять кольцо Морфину — вот что было позором. И, если существует какое-то посмертие, как утверждают маглы, то покойные предки Гонтов должны быть с ним согласны. Конечно, приятнее получить кольцо добровольно, но Том не погнушается снять его силой. Да и вопросы Морфину он задавал больше из нежелания копаться в заросшем грязью доме. Но раз Гонт не желает говорить, Том сможет найти сохранившиеся ценности и сам.</p><p>Пора было делать то, ради чего он вообще забрался в глухомань и нашёл эту хибару. Это заклинание пришлось отрабатывать долго, но оно того стоило. Империус ненадёжен: его нужно постоянно обновлять и желательно держать жертву в поле своего зрения. К тому же, опытный аврор способен догадаться, что к чему. Обычная легилименция хорошо справляется с чтением воспоминаний и взломом сознания, но плохо приспособлена для внушения. Однако Том всегда любил изучать заклинания древности, когда маги не были связаны столькими условностями, как сейчас. Когда маги были магами, Моргана побери!</p><p>Морфин попытался оказать сопротивление, но куда ему, измождённому, отощавшему алкоголику, против сильного и здорового юноши? Оглушающее заклинание — и короткий бой окончен, не начавшись. Дальше началась скрупулёзная ювелирная работа по внушению ложных воспоминаний. Теперь никто, включая самого Морфина, не усомнился бы в том, что именно последний из Гонтов убил магла, осквернившего Меропу. И всю семейку этого магла тоже. А так как это уже был не первый случай…. Что ж, Морфина ждут долгие годы в компании дементоров. А, может, и страстный поцелуй достанется.</p><p>Пользуясь обмороком Гонта, Том обшарил дом. Увы, ничего ценного, кроме кольца, не обнаружилось. Промотали ли Гонты артефакты вместе с деньгами, пытаясь удержать остатки былого величия и роскоши, украла ли их Меропа, оставшаяся без семьи и без мужа, пропил ли их Морфин — теперь и не узнаешь. Но кольцо Том забрал с собой.</p><p>Была у него ещё одна мечта. Он намеревался не только построить новый мир — мир магов и для магов — он грезил стать в этом мире богом и господином. А богу не пристало быть связанным такими глупыми условностями, как смерть. Нет, Том жаждал обрести бессмертие. Он уже раздобыл требуемое заклинание, узнал подробности ритуала и разобрался в тонкостях создания крестражей, но хранить частицы своей души в чём попало не желал. Нет, предметы, которые станут залогом его вечной жизни, должны быть значимыми, ценными, великими. Медальон Слизерина, диадема Когтевран, чаша Пуффендуй, меч Гриффиндора. Да, эти предметы совершенно точно войдут в коллекцию. Отчасти потому, что Том чувствовал себя будущим реформатором, человеком, который войдёт в историю. Отчасти потому, что никому из окружавших его посредственностей не придёт в голову подобное святотатство. Осквернить запретным колдовством реликвии Основателей….</p><p>Но это будет позже. Начинать же надо с малого. Том перевёл взгляд на фамильное кольцо. Сам перстень ему ни к чему: Гонтам давно пора стать историей. Они не сумели сохранить своё величие и богатство, утратили само право называться магами. Ничего, им на смену придут другие — более наглые, более жестокие, уверенные в себе. А вот камень…. Камень манил, притягивал взгляд, давил сокрытой силой. Было в нём что-то особенное. Значит, решено. В ближайшей же ювелирной лавке Том велит вынуть камень из оправы. И он станет первым из крестражей.</p><p>Настроение заметно улучшилось. Том даже начал насвистывать какую-то идиотскую фривольную песенку. А когда домик Гонтов скрылся из виду, ему вдруг пришло в голову имя, которым можно будет заменить ненавистную памятку о папаше-магле. Весьма символичное имя.</p><p>Волан-де-Морт*.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>До дня рождения Гарри оставался всего один день. Всё уже было готово: Реджина успела и нанять аниматоров, и заказать еду, и пригласить гостей, и украсить сад. Оставался только праздничный торт, но его она хотела приготовить самостоятельно, будто так можно было стать ещё ближе с сыном. Разделить с ним один из лучших моментов его жизни.<p>Поэтому сегодняшний день она освободила для последних приготовлений к празднику. Даже Люпина постаралась выкинуть из головы, хотя чужак становился всё большей и большей проблемой. Прошла уже неделя с момента его появления в Сторибруке, и Реджина понимала, что нужно переходить к более решительным действиям. Нельзя держать его под замком бесконечно. Если на недельное отсутствие человека можно закрыть глаза, то более длительный срок вызовет подозрения. Придётся что-то решать.</p><p>Люпин облегчать задачу Реджины не желал. Он бросался из одной крайности в другую. То, переполненный негодованием, оскорблял её и требовал немедленно выпустить и оставить Гарри в покое. То встречал потухшим взглядом болезненно воспалённых глаз и тусклым голосом. В одни дни Реджине казалось, что ей удалось донести до Люпина нужные мысли. В другие — что он непробиваем и пообщаться по-человечески у них не выйдет. Конечно, женщина полагала, что рано или поздно сумеет достучаться до мужчины, но на это нужно время. А времени нет.</p><p>Жаль, конечно, Люпин мог бы быть удобным посредником между Реджиной и местными магами. От таких людей, как он, никто не ждёт подвоха. Но придётся обходиться тем, что есть. Если до послезавтрашнего утра мужчина не пойдёт на сотрудничество, что ж, у Реджины найдутся и другие способы решения проблемы. Не пытки, разумеется, нет: ей невыгодно мараться во всех смыслах. Но существует множество заклинаний, помогающих развязать языки даже самым упорным молчунам. И если Люпин не хочет общаться с ней как равный, он будет разговаривать с ней как марионетка с кукловодом.</p><p>А теперь стоит выкинуть этого человека из головы и сосредоточиться на делах насущных и приятных. Например, подумать об улыбке сына, который проснётся завтра с утра и обнаружит на тумбочке подарки. Или о счастливом детском смехе, который наполнит сад. Ради такого Реджина была согласна терпеть даже Пейдж Дэвис, внесённую сыном в список гостей в первую очередь. Или о вечере, когда гости уже разойдутся, а они с Гарри сядут рядом в гостиной и поболтают. Или почитают книжку. Или посмотрят какой-нибудь старый добрый фильм.</p><p>Реджина и сама не заметила, как начала напевать. Она никогда не пела так часто, как в последние дни. Голос и слух у неё были хорошие, помнится, учитель музыки всегда хвалил её. Вот только матушка полагала, что благородной девушке достаточно уметь играть на клавесине и иметь хороший музыкальный вкус. А петь не положено, ибо это занятие простолюдинок и актрисок, которые ещё хуже простолюдинок, ведь все знают, чем эти, с позволения сказать, девицы занимаются в свободное время. С Корой было тяжело спорить: она любила высказывать свои суждения в категоричной и непререкаемой манере. Маленькая Реджина хорошо запомнила, как её несколько раз запирали в холодной и пустой комнате после того, как мать ловила её, распевающей песни. С той поры женщина позволяла себе петь только тогда, когда точно никто не мог услышать. И только с появлением в её жизни Гарри поймала себя на том, что перестала бояться, словно сын прогнал призрак матери, неотступно следовавший за ней все эти годы.</p><p>Реджина почти полностью погрузилась в свои мысли, когда ощутила сначала тупой укол в сердце, а потом — точно ледяной плетью вытянули по позвоночнику. Чужая и чуждая магическая сила вихрем пронеслась по особняку. Женщина вздрогнула и выронила венчик. Что случилось? Гарри решил поколдовать? Но магические способности сына Реджина уже прекрасно изучила: во-первых, его сила ощущалась иначе, во-вторых, заклинания с подобной отдачей он ещё лет пять-шесть не сможет осилить.</p><p>И тут она вспомнила. Подвеска, купленная в лавке Голда. Она по-прежнему лежала в шкатулке в спальне Реджины. Когда схлынуло первое гипнотическое очарование, женщина засомневалась в том, нужно ли дарить её сыну. Нет, она не побежала возвращать подвеску Голду, не выкинула её, не заперла в склепе. Интуиция, развитая годами колдовской практики, подсказывала, что нельзя избавляться от украшения. Через несколько дней Реджина нашла объяснение этому смутному предчувствию: сила, что дремала в подвеске, была очень похожа на ту, что ощущалась в шраме. Потому женщина предпочитала держать странный артефакт под рукой. На всякий случай.</p><p>И вот этот случай настал. Что могло произойти? Где Гарри? Сын собирался побыть в своей комнате и порисовать. Вспомнив об этом, женщина, не помня себя от ужаса, бросилась на второй этаж.</p><p>В комнате Гарри не оказалось. Взглядом Реджина выхватывала отдельные детали: разбросанные по столу цветные карандаши, завалившийся набок плюшевый пёсик, недорисованная картинка. Может, сын просто пошёл в туалет? Или вышел в сад, а она, увлечённая собственными мыслями, не заметила? Но надежда умерла, едва родившись. Реджина уже прекрасно знала, где найдёт Гарри, и про себя молилась всем богам, чтобы с ребёнком ничего не случилось.</p><p>Он сидел в её спальне на постели и судорожно, до боли сжимал подвеску в руках. Когда она распахнула настежь дверь, мальчик поднял голову, и Реджина невольно отшатнулась. Тот, кто находился перед ней, не был Гарри. У этого ребёнка было лицо её сына, его волосы, его одежда и очки, но вот взгляд…. Взгляд был чужим.</p><p>На дне зелёных глаз опасно поблёскивали алые искры. Они ореолом окружали зрачок и медленно расползались по радужке. Откуда-то Реджина знала, что, когда зелёное сменится красным, с Гарри случится нечто очень плохое. Она пока смутно понимала, что именно, но допустить этого никак было нельзя. Но что делать? Как поступить? Она ни разу в жизни не сталкивалась с подобными заклинаниями.</p><p>От страха за сына почти физически тошнило, а в глубине души закипала ярость. Кто это? Когда он проник в сознание её малыша? Как смеет отнимать у неё дитя? Заставив себя разжать сведённые на косяке судорогой пальцы, Реджина сделала шаг вперёд. Затем ещё один. И ещё. И ещё. Проклятье это или злая воля, но она не оставит своего ребёнка одного. Она обещала, что никогда его не бросит.</p><p>Почувствовав её руку на своём плече, Гарри вдруг как-то странно дёрнулся, склонил голову набок, ухмыльнулся хищно, жутко. Реджину пробрала дрожь, так дико это выглядело со стороны. Тварь, пытавшаяся захватить тело сына — теперь женщина понимала это ясно! — чувствовала чужую магию, ощущала угрозу, беспокоилась. Злилась. Можно подумать, такая мелочь смогла бы остановить Злую Королеву.</p><p>Она медленно притянула сына в объятия, окутала его своей магией, не облекая её пока в заклинание, но давая <i>тому, другому</i> осознать, насколько сильный ему достался противник. <i>«Кто бы ты ни был,</i> — с ненавистью думала Реджина. — <i>Где бы ты ни был. Каким бы могущественным ты ни оказался. Клянусь, ты пожалеешь о том, что совершил!»</i>. Мальчик в её руках вздрогнул, выгнулся и вдруг отчётливо произнёс:</p><p> — Я есть Волан-де-Морт. Я… — но Реджина ещё крепче прижала сына к себе и заключила их обоих в кокон своей силы. Пошёл ты к чёрту, тварь! Никто не смеет причинять вред тем, кого любит Реджина Миллс. Я матери родной не пожалела, а уж тебе милости и подавно не будет. Ты и волоса на голове моего сына не тронешь! Ты будешь визжать и скулить, умоляя меня о смерти, но я не подарю её тебе. Я превращу твою жизнь в ад, мразь, и на том свете ты тоже не найдёшь покоя. Говоришь, тебя зовут Волан-де-Морт? Что ж, найти такого будет нетрудно.</p><p>Её магия, её воплощённая ярость пульсировала, растекалась по комнате, заполняла собой всё пространство. И тварь дрогнула, заметалась, потому что на силу Реджины робко и несмело отозвалась сила мальчика. Гарри начинал приходить в себя. Нападение стало для него неожиданным и ошеломляющим, но сейчас он неосознанно хотел вернуться назад, к маме, рвался изо всех сил, и тварь понимала, что не может ему помешать. Слишком недавно она пробудилась. Слишком слаба ещё была. На минуту Реджина подумала, что было бы, попадись Гарри этой сущности необученным, не имеющим управлять своей магией. Подумала — и почувствовала, как холодком сжал сердце несбывшийся страх. Пожалуй, стоит в первую очередь учить сына защите сознания и подсознания.</p><p> — Мама? — наконец, растерянно пролепетал Гарри. Огляделся потерянным взглядом, словно не понимая, где он и как здесь оказался, а потом уткнулся ей в плечо и громко разрыдался. Реджина села на постели, подтянула его к себе на колени, покачала, успокаивая, убаюкивая, торопливо зашептала в макушку:</p><p> — Всё хорошо, маленький, всё в порядке. Мама рядом, мама с тобой.</p><p>Ребёнка по-прежнему трясло от пережитого, но страшные алые искры в глазах потухли. Подвеска мёртвой змеёй упала на пол, одним своим видом вызывая в Реджине отвращение и глухую ненависть. Сегодня же она пойдёт в лавку Голда и поговорит со старым лисом по душам. И лучше бы ему ответить на её вопросы.</p><p>А пока стоит успокоить сына, стереть пережитый ужас из его памяти. Реджина покачивала Гарри на руках, чувствуя, как его слёзы пропитывают ей рукав рубашки, и тихонько напевала колыбельную. Женщина не помнила, где и когда услышала эту песенку, но она неизменно прогоняла кошмары мальчика и возвращала ему душевный покой:</p><p> — Пусть с тобой будет любовь<br/>И пусть будет счастье.<br/>И пускай любовь возвращается к тебе<br/>До конца твоих дней.<br/>А сейчас поспи,<br/>Я не буду тебе мешать,<br/>Просто тихонько посижу рядом<br/>И спою «баю-бай»*.</p><p>Кем бы ты ни был, ты всего лишь кошмар, страшный сон, уродливая тварь. Убирайся вон из головы моего мальчика. Убирайся — и не возвращайся никогда.</p><p>Или тебе не понравится, что я тогда сделаю.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Я использую росмэновскую версию, но все мы помним, что в оригинале был Voldemort, в очень вольном переводе с французского означающий "Полёт смерти".<br/>*Песня "Sleepsong" группы Secret Garden</p><p>Да, канон Гарри Поттера местами был изменён наглым авторским произволом, поэтому крестражем стал не перстень Гонтов, а только камень, а Том Реддл впервые встречает Морфина Гонта уже после убийства отца, деда и бабки.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За тысячи миль от Сторибрука, по ту сторону океана, в крепости на бесплодном каменистом острове забилась в истерическом веселье женщина. Когда-то она была красива — жгучей, болезненной красотой — но безумие, дементоры и долгие месяцы заточения выпили её красоту до капли. Но женщину это давно не трогало. Она жила ожиданием, она вся превратилась в ожидание и не замечала ничего вокруг.</p><p> — Он вернётся! Скоро вернётся! Вернётся-вернётся-вернётся!</p><p>Её визгливый пронзительный хохот заполнял промозглые коридоры и ледяные камеры, исступлённо бился о стены, летел вверх по лестницам, рвался на волю к солёным волнам.</p><p> — Вернётся — и вознаградит меня! Да-да-да, я была верной! Я не предала его, о, нет!</p><p>По каменному полу тяжело забухали сапоги.</p><p> — Да чтоб тебя! — досадливо сплюнул один из дежурных авроров — многое повидавший мужчина с усталым немолодым лицом. — Какого Мордреда её раздирает опять, а?! Буря, что ль, будет? Эй, Лестрейндж, ну чего тебе спокойно не сидится-то?</p><p>Женщина его не слышала. Или не слушала. Только раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, хохотала и полубезумно поблёскивала глазами из-под гривы спутанных волос.</p><p>Аврор тяжело вздохнул и для порядка врезал по решётке дубинкой. Он уже давно не испытывал по отношению к пленникам ни жалости, ни ненависти. Они были всего лишь работой. Рутинной работой.</p><p> — Замолчи ты! — бросил беззлобно. — В голове уже звенит.</p><p>Его напарник — совсем ещё юнец — всё это время стоял, неуютно поводя плечами, нервно оглядывался и постоянно косился на Патронусов, следующих за охраной, словно опасался, что те развеются в любой момент.</p><p> — И часто они так? — он старался говорить спокойно и с ленцой, но голос предательски подрагивал. Пожилой аврор понимающе хмыкнул.</p><p> — Да случается, не бери в голову. Привыкнешь. Пойдём отсюда. Чокнутую бабу не угомонишь, а скоро нагрянут <i>эти</i>.</p><p>Парень вздрогнул и поёжился. Встречаться с дементорами ему совершенно не хотелось. Даже под защитой Патронуса.</p><p>Авроры пошли по коридору, провожаемые лихорадочным шёпотом сумасшедшей Лестрейндж и её же истерическим смехом. Они уже почти ступили на лестницу, когда их окликнули:</p><p> — Почему до сих пор не пришёл Министр? Или хотя бы профессор Дамблдор?</p><p>Голос доносился из крайней камеры, и в нём ещё теплилась надежда и жизнь. Удивительно, учитывая, что её обитатель провёл в Азкабане почти четыре года. Многим заключённым хватало и меньшего срока, чтобы сойти с ума.</p><p>Пожилой аврор весело фыркнул и потёр подбородок:</p><p> — Точно, быть буре! Вот и второй завёл свою шарманку. Ну, какой тебе Министр, а, Блэк? Какой тебе Дамблдор?</p><p> — Надо схватить убийцу и предателя, как вы не понимаете! — к окошку камеры приблизился исхудавший мужчина. В его глазах светилось лихорадочное возбуждение, мало чем отличавшееся от безумного веселья родственницы. — Питер — настоящее чудовище!</p><p> — Это ты настоящее чудовище, сволочь! Тебя взяли с поличным! — храбрясь, крикнул молодой аврор, но его напарник только покачал головой.</p><p> — Во-первых, спорить с ними бесполезно. Как какая идея в башку им втемяшится, не выбьешь. А, во-вторых, зачем так грубо? Они уже, считай, покойники, а воевать с покойниками — мало чести.</p><p>Он приблизился к камере. Вздохнул, взъерошил коротко стриженные волосы.</p><p> — Уймись, Блэк. Во имя Мерлина тебя прошу, не усложняй мне службу. Ты ж вроде вменяемый пока, должен понимать, что тебя взяли тёпленьким, рядом с трупами, с палочкой наизготовку. Ну, зачем тебе Министр? Хочешь, чтобы к Поцелую приговорили, что ли?</p><p> — Да не убивал я никого! — с отчаяньем простонал мужчина. — Питер убил! Почему вы не хотите проверить мои слова? Почему не используете Веритасерум, Фините Инкантатем, почему не ищите свидетелей?</p><p>Пожилой аврор только покачал головой.</p><p> — Моё дело — сторожить вас всех. Следить, чтоб вы с голоду не подохли, чтоб в собственной грязи не захлебнулись. Ну и не сбежали чтоб, ясное дело. А решать, кто виноват, а кто нет — не моя это забота, Блэк. На то у нас Визенгамот есть. И если он счёл, что в Азкабане тебе самое место, что я могу сделать?</p><p>Напарники уже поднимались по лестнице, когда молодой аврор почувствовал, как его словно кольнула под лопатку ледяная игла. Он невольно обернулся и почувствовал, как становятся ватными ноги. Коридоры нижнего уровня неумолимо медленно заполнялись уродливыми фигурами в чёрном. Одна из фигур повернула капюшон в сторону авроров, прянула ближе к ним, но тут старший напарник тряхнул молодого за плечо и потянул за собой.</p><p>На последней ступеньке тюремщиков догнал леденящий душу крик. Первый за этот день.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Сын наконец-то заснул. Правда, спал он беспокойно, всхлипывая и вздрагивая во сне, и время от времени шептал: «Мама». Реджина сидела в изножье постели и невольно думала о том, что в серванте на кухне стоит графинчик вишнёвой наливки. Не помешало бы пропустить стаканчик. Впрочем, минута слабости быстро прошла, и её сменила хладнокровная рассудительность.<p>Со шрамом Гарри и тварью из кулона надо было что-то делать. Оставалось выбрать, с кого начать — с Голда или с Люпина. Тёмный наверняка уже вспомнил о том, что он Тёмный, в этом Реджина не сомневалась ни секунды. А значит — затевать с ним серьёзный разговор следует только при наличии козыря в рукаве. Обидно до зубовного скрежета, но самое ценное орудие шантажа — кинжал — было ей недоступно. Разумеется, Голд не мог не позаботиться о том, чтобы и в новом мире его слабость оказалась как можно дальше от рук бывшей ученицы.</p><p>К счастью, эта слабость у него была не единственной. В психиатрической лечебнице всё ещё сидит его девка. Как бы ни относился к ней Голд: как к любовнице, как к возлюбленной, как к удобной игрушке — потерять её он не захочет. Так что можно воспользоваться Белль и вывести его на откровенность. Только сначала хорошенько всё продумать. Заключить сделку и не оставить при том лазейки для мастера сделок — ох, как непросто!</p><p>Поэтому разговор с Голдом подождёт. Пока можно заняться дражайшим гостем. Волан-де-Морт, кем бы он ни был, принадлежит этому миру и как-то связан с Гарри. Люпин знает о мальчике, должен бы знать и о твари, что его преследует. И на сей раз церемониться она не станет. Время расшаркиваний и бесед прошло. Видит бог, она хотела не доводить до крайностей, но обстоятельства и упрямство Люпина не оставляют ей выбора. Жаль только, сегодняшний день будет окончательно испорчен.</p><p>И ещё оставался Гарри. Гарри, которого нельзя было оставлять одного. Насмерть перепуганный сын, точно магнитом притягивающий к себе неприятности. Вечером она отчитает его. Реджина надеялась лишь, что сдержится и не наорёт на ребёнка, выплёскивая пережитый ужас. Хотя Гарри, пожалуй, заслужил наказание. Но какое наказание научит сына доверять и не брать на себя лишнюю ответственность?</p><p>Вечером, она подумает об этом вечером. Сейчас у неё есть, чем заняться, чем заглушить сосущий страх. Допросить Люпина, заставить Сидни осторожно начать поиски кинжала, придумать, как использовать Белль в переговорах с Румпельштильцхеном…. И решить, кому доверить на это время Гарри.</p><p>К сожалению, такие удобные и полезные во всех отношениях Дэвисы, прихватив с собой дочурку Джефферсона, уехали на пикник и собирались вернуться не раньше вечера. Ждать так долго Реджина не могла; бегать по весьма обширным сторибрукским лесам в поисках одной семьи с крайне гиперактивным ребёнком — тоже. Да и терпеть в своём доме Пейдж два дня подряд она готова не была.</p><p>Однако помимо четы Дэвис на примете была и ещё одна кандидатура. Кандидатура, которую Реджина не стала бы рассматривать ни за что на свете, если бы не обстоятельства. Сама мысль об этой женщине будила так и не утихшую за годы мести злость. Но у Гарри сложились достаточно тёплые и доверительные отношения с ней (как бы ни было это неприятно признавать Реджине), он не испугается, оставшись под её опекой, а навредить сыну этой особе не позволит нимб над головой.</p><p>И всё же, набирая номер, Реджина чувствовала, как руки подрагивают от едва сдерживаемой ярости.</p><p> — Мисс Бланшар? Это мэр Миллс. У меня есть к вам небольшая просьба.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>По дороге к склепу её перехватил Грэм. Шериф выглядел одновременно озадаченным и раздражённым. Реджина поджала губы. Такое сочетание не сулило ничего хорошего.<p> — Что ещё случилось? — несколько резковато поинтересовалась она. Насыщенный событиями день не располагал к вежливости и ничего не значащим разговорам о погоде.</p><p> — Даже не знаю, как сказать, госпожа мэр, — Грэм привычно не обратил внимания на её дурное настроение. Ну да, должен был привыкнуть, за столько-то лет. — Дело в том, что последние несколько дней я не раз замечал в лесу у городской черты девушку. Поначалу не стал особо к ней присматриваться — мало ли туристов тут шастает. А она и в городе ни разу не появлялась, и далеко в лес не заходила. Только девица уже почти неделю вокруг вьётся, как будто разнюхивает что-то. Сначала я думал с ней поговорить, но потом решил, что лучше доложить вам.</p><p>Реджина медленно сжала кулаки и так же медленно их разжала. Только странноватых девиц, ошивающихся в окрестностях Сторибрука, ей не хватало. И ведь наверняка дело в Люпине. Кто эта девчонка ему — сестра, любовница, жена? В город ей не войти, но если она колдунья из местных, это может принести немалые проблемы в будущем. В надёжности установленного барьера женщина не сомневалась, но, в конце концов, ситуации, когда количество побеждает качество, не редкость.</p><p> — Если ещё раз увидишь её сегодня или завтра, подойди и поговори. Постарайся узнать, кто она, что здесь делает, не нужна ли ей помощь…. Да ты сам знаешь, что следует говорить! Что бы она ни сказала, в город не приводи и не арестовывай. Подвези до ближайшего мотеля или заправки, пообещай помочь. Потом вернёшься и расскажешь мне всё, что узнаешь. Понял?</p><p>Грэм с явным сомнением на лице кивнул. Девица, похоже, ему не нравилась. Интересно, что такое он в ней почувствовал — бывший Охотник с волчьим чутьём? И почему до сих пор не увидел никакой опасности в ней самой? Оттого ли, что его сердце принадлежит ей и он вынужден подчиняться? Впрочем, это всё философия, для которой нет времени.</p><p>Шериф наконец убрался по делам, и Реджина торопливо преодолела оставшееся до кладбища расстояние. По пути ей несколько раз мерещился чей-то взгляд, но улицы были пустынны, а горожане не спешили «осчастливить» своего мэра очередной проблемой. <i>«Это нервы</i>, — убеждала себя Реджина. — <i>Просто нервы. День сегодня выдался… тот ещё»</i>. Но дурное предчувствие отпустило только тогда, когда за спиной захлопнулись двери склепа.</p><p>Люпин сидел на кровати, опустив голову на скрещенные руки. Он даже не поднял глаз, заслышав звук её шагов. Вся его согбённая фигура причудливо выражала разом упрямство и смирение. Реджина закатила глаза. Мученик, страдалец, стойкий оловянный солдатик! Интересно, ему воображаемые крылья за спиной жить не мешают?</p><p>Нимбы, крылья — что-то тянет её сегодня на библейские аллюзии. Нервы, это всё проклятые нервы.</p><p>Со стороны можно подумать, что она держит его в подземелье на цепи, морит голодом и пытает. Ежедневно и еженощно. Это же надо было так качественно себя довести! Истощённый, измождённый, осунувшийся, с кругами от недосыпа под глазами. Не всякий палач так сможет.</p><p>Реджина постояла на пороге, ожидая, что пленник всё же снизойдёт до разговора с ней. Не дождалась.</p><p> — Что ж, мистер Люпин, — не смутившись, произнесла она, — полагаю, вы не будете отрицать, что я была терпелива. Вежлива. Снисходительна. Являла собой образец всепрощения, когда вы поносили меня последними словами. Иными словами, вела себя как добродушная хозяйка. Я дала вам время и подкинула пищу для размышлений. Я не причинила вам никакого вреда — ни с помощью магии, ни без неё. И тем не менее вы по-прежнему видите во мне врага.</p><p>Спина Люпина закаменела, но он не пошевелился.</p><p> — Можете не отвечать, ваши мысли угадать несложно. Готова спорить на этот город, что сейчас вы думаете что-то вроде «а вы и есть мой враг». Возможно, будь ситуация иной, я бы попыталась спорить с вами и дальше, но, увы, обстоятельства складываются не лучшим образом. Ваша игра в молчанку чересчур затянулась, так что я вынуждена форсировать события.</p><p>Ответом ей по-прежнему было гордое молчание. Реджина фыркнула.</p><p> — Хорошо, тогда исключительно для успокоения совести — вы удивитесь, мистер Люпин, но она у меня есть! — я в последний раз дам вам возможность заговорить добровольно. Кто такой Волан-де-Морт?</p><p>О, вот теперь никто не назвал бы Люпина ни отстранённым, ни равнодушным! Он порывисто вскинул голову, сделал судорожный вдох, и на лице его разом отразились ужас, непонимание, удивление, злость. Мужчина даже не попытался скрывать охватившие его эмоции. Вместо этого он полупридушенно выдохнул:</p><p> — Где… где вы услышали это имя?</p><p> — Информация в обмен на информацию, мистер Люпин, — мягко улыбнулась Реджина, с королевским достоинством опускаясь на единственный стул в комнате. — Я отвечу на ваш вопрос, если вы ответите на мой. Но, прежде чем вы в очередной раз гордо откажетесь от сотрудничества, должна предупредить: эта информация важна для моего сына. Возможно, жизненно важна.</p><p>Люпин вздрогнул. Он мог сколько угодно ненавидеть Реджину, но одна только мысль о том, что молчание способно навредить Гарри, приводила его в отчаяние. Женщина не торопила. Пусть хорошенько осознает, проникнется моментом. Дойдёт до нужной кондиции.</p><p> — Я… — наконец выдавил Люпин, облизнув враз пересохшие губы, — я…. Хорошо, я расскажу… расскажу вам о Вол… об этом человеке. Но вы должны пообещать мне встречу с Гарри. Да, вы должны.</p><p>Реджина подалась вперёд и поймала взгляд собеседника, мысленно представляя его на дыбе. Когда-то такой способ воздействия ей подсказал Румпельштильцхен: «Главное, чтобы они чувствовали, как ты жаждешь их крови. Осознавали, что ты не побоишься замарать руки. Ощущали призрак ножа, проникающего им в плоть, фантом верёвки, затягивающейся на шее. Не просто фантазируй о чужой смерти — желай её всем сердцем и всей душой. Если, конечно, у тебя имеется то и другое, дорогуша». По лицу Люпина разлилась мертвенная бледность, но он не дрогнул. Реджина мысленно поаплодировала его выдержке.</p><p> — Я <i>ничего</i> не должна вам, мистер Люпин. В Сторибруке вы на птичьих правах. Я и так поступаю с вами гораздо милосерднее, чем могла бы, но не стоит проверять предел моей доброты. И моего терпения, если уж на то пошло. Поэтому давайте сделаем так: вы рассказываете мне о Волан-де-Морте, — он снова вздрогнул и нервно втянул воздух, — а я, возможно, подумаю над вашим предложением.</p><p>Люпин бессильно сжал руками виски. Он хотел бы сомневаться дольше, но недельная борьба с самим собой, попытки бессмысленной голодовки и угрызения совести иссушили его до дна. Поэтому спустя несколько минут он поднял на неё несчастные больные глаза и вздохнул:</p><p> — Полагаю, на большее я не могу рассчитывать. А, если вы правы, — о, весело отметила Реджина, мы снова на «вы», какой прогресс! — то Вол… этот человек угрожает Гарри. Подобного я допустить не могу. Да и… хуже не будет никому, если я выдам эту информацию.</p><p>Реджина вежливо взмахнула ресницами, давая понять, что она вся внимание. История обещала быть долгой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Тесс в бессильной злости пнула ни в чём не повинный куст. Ком рыхлой земли оторвался от сапога и издевательски перелетел через барьер. Мордредовой грязи можно было в Сторибрук. Тесс — нет.<p>Её доклад о похищении Люпин никакого энтузиазма у начальства не вызвал. Обо всём этом уже сообщил настоящий шпик, так что Тесс просто похвалили за проявленную бдительность и велели возвращаться к бумажной работе. Девушка, борясь с разочарованием, осторожно поинтересовалась у начальства, что теперь будет с так удачно притворявшейся маглой Миллс, но ответа не добилась. Только раздражённого приказа не лезть не в своё дело.</p><p>На следующий день, в свой выходной, Тесс отправилась к границе Сторибрука. Её худшие опасения подтвердились. Воевать с потенциально опасной колдуньей, применяющей никому не известную магию, из-за какого-то англичанина, по собственной инициативе сунувшего голову в петлю, никто не собирался. Само собой, в ближайший же визит в Бостон Миллс наверняка остановили бы и предложили пройти в отделение аврората для доверительной беседы, но разбивать лбы о непроницаемый купол…. Увольте. Ребёнка у такой дамочки попробуй ещё отними, у МАКУСА есть дела и поважнее, а хлопот Миллс никаких не доставляет.</p><p>Однако сама Тесс так просто сдаваться была не намерена. Приятель-невыразимец, словно чувствуя, что к нему намерены обратиться с не самой законопослушной просьбой, не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на письма. Пришлось врать про визит к семье и брать на работе неделю за свой счёт. Вряд ли тот же Уилкс ей поверил, но почему-то препятствовать не стал. Во всяком случае, к себе по поводу столь скоропалительного отъезда он Тесс не вызвал, а на её заявлении появилась его резолюция. Радость несколько подпортили только кислая мина и подозрительный взгляд девицы из отдела кадров. Но Тесс царственно проигнорировала и то и другое.</p><p>Между Бостоном и Сторибруком обнаружилась заправка с крошечным придорожным мотельчиком. Мотельчик пользовался спросом в основном у дальнобойщиков, но и Тесс с радостью выделили комнату, размером смахивавшую на конуру.</p><p>Каждый день девушка пробиралась к границе купола и испытывала его на прочность. Она перепробовала всё, а, закончив с отличием Ильверморни и Школу авроров, могла она немало. Но защита оказалась равнодушна и к заклинаниям, и к артефактам, а на попытки применить что-то из области кровной магии (Тесс даже не знала, что <i>именно</i> собиралась применять, просто слышала краем уха, что подобный ритуал открывает некоторые двери) и вовсе отреагировала крайне агрессивно. От последствий пришлось избавляться целый день, прячась за запертыми дверями, чтобы у маглов не возникло неудобных вопросов. Переполнявший Тесс поначалу энтузиазм со временем мало-помалу начал угасать.</p><p>Завтра последний день отпуска. В Бостоне, конечно, не было такого разгула преступности, как в Нью-Йорке, но слишком длительные и частые отлучки авроров по личным делам не поощрялись. А Тесс при всём своём желании разгадать загадку Сторибрука не хотела терять работу. Поэтому сегодня она предпримет последнюю попытку вскрыть купол, а вечером вернётся обратно, в свою бостонскую квартирку.</p><p>Видимо, Уилкс прав: она всего лишь сопливая девчонка, возомнившая о себе невесть что. Лучшие сотрудники Отдела Тайн несколько лет бьются над разгадкой Сторибрука и ничего, а она решила, что ей хватит недели, чтобы раскусить этот орешек. Расступитесь все, вчерашняя школьница идёт. <i>«Да</i>, — угрюмо подумала Тесс, с ненавистью глядя на лес перед собой. — <i>Давненько моя самооценка не падала так низко»</i>.</p><p>Купол стоял и никуда деваться не собирался. Пора уходить, здесь больше ничего не сделаешь. Тесс уже собиралась повернуть, как вдруг заметила человека по ту сторону защиты. Первый раз за дни изысканий ей кто-то встретился.</p><p>Человек этот целенаправленно двигался в её сторону. Тесс успела разглядеть униформу и значок и приняла максимально потерянный вид. Неизвестно, маг этот шериф или нет, знает ли он про купол и про МАКУСА, догадывается ли о колдовских способностях мэра. Безопаснее всего принять вид маглы-потеряшки и посмотреть, что будет дальше.</p><p>Шериф приблизился почти вплотную. Тесс задержала дыхание. Благодаря своим недельным экспериментам, она знала, где проходит граница с точностью до дюйма. Мужчина стоял буквально в волоске от купола. Не может перешагнуть черту? Или ему мерещится какая-то иллюзия? Хотя нет, последнее вряд ли: он явно шёл к ней, к Тесс. Тогда что…</p><p> — Добрый день, мэм. Я шериф Грэм. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — и он сделал шаг вперёд. Купол пропустил его беспрепятственно, никак и ничем себя не выдав. Будто и не было его вовсе, будто не билась Тесс головой в непроницаемую стену все эти дни. Девушка с трудом удержала лицо, но, видимо, что-то всё же мелькнуло в её глазах, потому что шериф обеспокоенно поинтересовался:</p><p> — Всё в порядке? Вам нехорошо?</p><p>Усилием воли Тесс взяла себя в руки. Что ж, жители города могут выходить за пределы Сторибрука. В конце концов, мэр с сыном выходят. Осталось только понять, знают ли сторибрукцы о том, что их город отделён от остальных стеной.</p><p> — Д-да, шериф, благодарю за беспокойство. Я остановилась здесь неподалёку в мотеле, а у вас такой чудесный лес. Захотела прогуляться, но, — она смущённо развела руками и отвела взгляд, — похоже, переоценила свои силы и заблудилась. Вроде бы трасса должна быть где-то рядом, а выйти к ней никак не могу. Боялась уже, что придётся кричать.</p><p> — Всё в порядке, — снисходительно усмехнулся Грэм. — Наш лес коварен, тут не поспоришь. Казалось бы, цивилизация уже пробралась повсюду, но иногда всё ещё встречается первозданная природа. Я помогу вам выйти — знаю местные леса, как свои пять пальцев. Даже довезу вас до мотеля.</p><p> — Ох, спасибо вам, шериф! — Тесс весьма убедительно изобразила облегчение и радость. — Вы просто мой спаситель.</p><p>На то чтобы выйти из леса и добраться до придорожного мотеля, они потратили не больше часа. Всё это время Тесс пыталась разговорить шерифа и узнать у него побольше про Сторибрук, но мужчина хоть и отвечал вроде бы правдиво и охотно, не сообщил ничего по-настоящему интересного или ценного. К тому же, Тесс и самой нужно было следить за языком: шериф не выглядел подозрительным, но и задавать вопросы не стеснялся. Кто она? Откуда? Куда едет? Почему не взяла хоть какое-то снаряжение в лес? Те же компас или карта позволили бы не попасть в подобную ситуацию. А пейджер помог бы позвать на помощь.</p><p>Кажется, Тесс удалось сочинить более-менее правдоподобные ответы. Во всяком случае, шериф окончательно успокоился, даже улыбнулся ей, галантно открыл дверь машины и придержал входную дверь в мотель. Пожелал удачного отдыха, оставил номер телефона («А вдруг я опять потеряюсь в вашем лесу, шериф?») и удалился.</p><p>Девушка приветственно махнула рукой хозяину мотеля, совмещавшему должности портье и сторожа, и поднялась к себе в комнату. Рано она отчаялась. Сама судьба послала ей этого Грэма. В его машине она, будто бы невзначай, оставила расчёску. Осталось лишь позвонить ему, попросить вернуть потерянную вещь, а заодно разделить обед в кафе. Скажем, в качестве благодарности за помощь в безвыходной ситуации. У Тесс на такой случай было припрятано несколько интересных и полезных зелий.</p><p>Значит, сегодня вечером она возвращается в Бостон, выжидает пару дней, а затем звонит шерифу Грэму. О чём она там думала сегодня утром? Вчерашней школьнице не под силу разгадать загадку, над которой бьются маги-профессионалы? Ерунда, главное — найти зацепки.</p><p>И они у неё есть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Грэм сидел в машине, наблюдал за мотелем и задумчиво барабанил по рулю. Его подозрения только укрепились. Странная девушка назвалась Энн Браун. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять — имя едва ли настоящее.<p>На его вопрос, как она оказалась в лесу, мисс «Браун» заявила, что отправилась на прогулку, но при себе у неё не оказалось ничего: ни карты, ни компаса, ни провизии, ни хотя бы средства связи. Только крохотная сумочка для мелочей на поясе. В такую поместится разве что носовой платок с расчёской и пачкой жвачки.</p><p>Назвалась туристкой, а живёт в придорожном мотеле для дальнобойщиков. Здесь ни комфорта не найдёшь, ни приятного вида из окна, ни приличной еды. Какой турист в здравом уме выберет подобное место для отдыха? Бывают, конечно, люди со странностями, но фальшивая Браун явно не из их числа.</p><p>И она слишком следила за языком. Любой другой человек, скорее всего, не заметил бы ничего необычного, но Грэм не первый день работал шерифом и знал, на что обращать внимание. Девушка старалась и обходила острые углы со знанием дела, но ей явно недоставало опыта. Грэм вздохнул. Будь она немного постарше и поопытнее, его интуиция могла бы и подвести.</p><p>На полу салона что-то блеснуло. Грэм наклонился, присмотрел и обнаружил простенький гребешок с облупленными стразами. Можно было даже не гадать, откуда он здесь взялся. Шериф посмотрел на окна мисс «Браун» и снова на гребешок. Конечно, стоит сейчас поднять его, отдать портье и уехать, но ему было интересно, что странная девица задумала.</p><p>И, что куда важнее, эта история весьма заинтересует мэра.</p><p>Надо как можно скорее обо всём рассказать мисс Миллс. И для очистки совести пробить девицу по базам данных: вдруг она в розыске? Грэм поднял гребешок с пола, кинул его в бардачок и завёл машину.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Из склепа Реджина поехала в офис. Во-первых, ей необходимо было убедиться, что за время её отсутствия не случилось ничего непредвиденного, а, во-вторых, следовало встретиться и поговорить с Грэмом и Сидни.</p><p>В ожидании шерифа с журналистом она позвонила домой.</p><p> — Гарри уже проснулся, — сказала Мэри-Маргарет. Реджина никак не могла понять, боится её бывшая Белоснежка, как большинство жителей Сторибрука, или по-прежнему несгибаема и упряма. Похоже, и сама Мэри-Маргарет никак не могла определиться, а потому в её тоне то сквозили нотки умирающего лебедя, то позвякивала сталь.</p><p>Сейчас Мэри-Маргарет говорила терпеливым тоном школьной учительницы, объясняющей одно и то же правило по сто раз отстающему ученику. Реджина скрипнула зубами и добавила льда в голос:</p><p> — Что он сейчас делает?</p><p> — Минут пятнадцать назад пообедал. Сейчас сидит в гостиной и читает книги — я принесла ему парочку. Думала подарить на день рождения, но вышло…. Простите, госпожа мэр, если навязываюсь, но Гарри чересчур молчалив. Он не был таким даже… в самом начале. Что-то случилось?</p><p> — А вот это — совершенно не ваше дело, — ядовито отрезала Реджина. — Мне казалось, я ясно объяснила, что вам следует делать. Задавать глупые вопросы в список обязанностей не входило.</p><p> — Я просто хочу помочь, — а вот теперь голос Мэри-Маргарет стал несчастным. Таким же голосом она разговаривала со своим мужем, лежащим в коме. Мужем, которого в этой жизни она не знала и не помнила. — Вы же понимаете, у детей в этом возрасте очень хрупкая психика, они слишком остро воспринимают окружающий мир и….</p><p> — Мисс Бланшар, для душеспасительных бесед есть доктор Хоппер, — почти ласково произнесла Реджина и буквально почувствовала, как женщина на том конце провода вздрогнула. — Так что, если вы не готовы показать мне свой диплом психотерапевта, прекратите. Лезть. В мою. Семью.</p><p>Наверняка Мэри-Маргарет собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но Реджина повесила трубку. Неприятно признавать, но падчерица права. Пусть внешне недавно пережитое на мальчике почти не отразилось, он может снова замкнуться и начать бояться самого себя. Меньше всего на свете Реджина хотела вновь увидеть затравленный и несчастный взгляд сына. Она потратила почти год на то, чтобы научить его радоваться жизни и принимать себя таким, какой он есть, и не позволит какой-то твари разрушить всё. Гарри надо показать Хопперу. Только продумать, как преподнести правду сверчку так, чтобы он не узнал о магии.</p><p>Но сначала она поговорит с сыном сама. Спокойный и тихий мирок, в котором они жили, трещал по швам. Раньше Реджина думала, что разрушить её счастье может только Спасительница, если ей вдруг вздумается приехать в Сторибрук. Но оказалось, Спасительница — наименьшее из зол.</p><p>От местных колдунов Реджина не ждала ничего хорошего. У них была странная магия, доступная лишь избранным, и замкнутые сообщества, куда не было хода чужакам. А потому появление Сторибрука изрядно всколыхнуло американскую магическую общественность. Невозможность войти в город эта самая общественность воспринимала чуть ли не как оскорбление. И жаждала взыскать сатисфакцию.</p><p>Будь это единственной проблемой, Реджина не стала бы переживать. До пошатнувшегося душевного равновесия местных ей не было никакого дела. Вряд ли они смогли бы причинить реальный вред ей или городу. Купол надёжен, это подтверждают и слова Люпина, утверждавшего, что пробить его пытаются уже почти четыре года. А для прогулок в Бостоне или поездок в другие штаты можно использовать ложную личину. И Гарри повеселится. Какому мальчишке не понравится идея поиграть в шпионов?</p><p>Но, к сожалению, имелись и куда более весомые причины для волнения. Волан-де-Морт. Тварь из кулона, пытавшаяся захватить тело Гарри. Реджина сжала ручку, которую вертела в руках с такой силой, что она жалобно затрещала. Тварь была связана с её сыном и не собиралась отступаться. Даже несмотря на то, что сдохла.</p><p>Люпин долго мялся и блеял, пытаясь подобрать слова. Несколько раз начинал и замолкал, не сказав и пары фраз. Реджина постепенно теряла терпение и, чтобы не сорваться на собеседнике, считала вдохи-выдохи.</p><p> — Вы же понимаете, что моё свободное время не бесконечно? У меня есть дела, решить которые могу только я. И у меня есть сын, у которого завтра день рождения.</p><p>Как и прежде, при упоминании Гарри Люпин вздрогнул и закаменел. Опустил взгляд, вздохнул и снова попытался объяснить:</p><p> — Понимаете, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть….</p><p> — Постойте, — взмахом руки оборвала его Реджина. — Я уже устала слушать эти «того-кого-нельзя-называть», «того-кого-нельзя-упоминать» и прочие вариации на тему. Есть какая-то причина, по которой вы называете его так, а не иначе? Имя навлекает на произнёсшего беду? Проклятье, например?</p><p> — Н-нет, — растерянно выдавил Люпин после минутного раздумья, — ничего такого.</p><p> — Тогда отчего бы не называть вещи своими именами? — она постаралась, чтобы насмешка в её голосе была не слышна. Нельзя спугнуть момент откровенности.</p><p>— Он совершил много страшных вещей, — с горечью сказал мужчина. — Настолько страшных, что для некоторых людей превратился из обычного человека в потусторонний ужас. Знаете, из тех, кого не рискуют упоминать лишний раз, чтобы не накликать беду.</p><p> — Это… — Реджина прищёлкнула пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слово, — довольно нелепо. Чем больше загадочности и таинственности, тем страшнее. Люди редко боятся понятных и изученных вещей, зато неизвестность увеличивает их страх в разы. Вы не думали об этом?</p><p>Она невольно вспомнила Румпельштильцхена. Он не скрывал своего настоящего имени, но и не особенно афишировал его. Зато вовсю пользовался тем, что большинство крестьян и горожан, не умеющее ни читать, ни писать, вынуждено произносить вместо «Румпельштильцхен» — «Тёмный».</p><p>Румпельштильцхен, каким бы чудовищем ни казался, был прежде всего человеком. Да, победа над ним далась бы большой кровью, его убийство представлялось невероятно трудным деянием, но — возможным. Наличие имени невольно роднило его с другими людьми из плоти и крови — от короля до последнего нищего.</p><p>Но Тёмный…. О, это совсем другая история! Тёмный — это монстр из страшной сказки. Тварь, сотканная из теней, выбравшаяся из преисподней, жаждущая свежей крови. Баю-бай, скорее засыпай и ни в коем случае не выходи ночью на улицу. Тёмный придёт — с собой тебя заберёт. Румпельштильцхена можно было бы попробовать убить. А сумасшедших, готовых сражаться с Тёмным, этим дьяволом во плоти, мало. Тёмный был бессмертен и неуязвим.</p><p> — Люди боялись собственной тени, — устало заметил Люпин. — Тот, кто выходил из дома, не мог быть уверен, что вернётся назад. Прощаясь утром с родными, человек не знал, увидит ли их вечером. Думаете, кто-то стал бы слушать, если бы, скажем, Министр предложил говорить вместо Тот-кого-нельзя-называть ¬– Вол… в общем, то имя, которое он выбрал себе?</p><p> — Я смотрю, у вас это тоже неважно выходит, — вздохнула Реджина. — Тогда зовите его как-нибудь ещё. Было же у него другое имя? — Люпин на секунду задумался, а потом кивнул. — Отлично, используйте его. Только прошу, не нужно этих эвфемизмов. Меня от них мутит.</p><p>Когда-то давно Волан-де-Морта звали Том Реддл. Блестящий ученик, подающий надежды молодой исследователь, харизматичный красавец. В те времена никому и в голову не могло прийти, что пройдёт всего несколько лет — и гордость наставников превратится в настоящее чудовище. Хотя, с точки зрения Люпина, можно было догадаться. Реддла распределили на Слизерин.</p><p> — А Слизерин — это…?</p><p> — Один из факультетов Хогвартса — британской школы магии, — пояснил Люпин. — Всего их четыре: Гриффиндор, Пуффендуй, Когтверан и Слизерин. У слизеринцев плохая репутация. Все знают, что туда распределяют хитрых, заносчивых, не гнушающихся подличать.</p><p> — А в каком, простите, возрасте поступают в Хогвартс?</p><p> — В одиннадцать лет, а что?</p><p>Реджина несколько мгновений пыталась представить себе хитрого, жесткого и хладнокровного мерзавца одиннадцати лет. Нет, наверняка бывают и такие, но вряд ли их настолько много, чтобы создавать целый факультет. Да и вообще обучать детей, на которых изначально поставлен крест, нерационально. Преступник убьёт и замучает намного меньше людей, если не будет знать, как убивать и мучить.</p><p>Ей стало интересно, по каким же критериям отбирают на другие факультеты и не логичнее ли сделать разделение по склонности к тому или иному виду магии, но Волан-де-Морт волновал её намного больше проблем в местной сфере образования. А потому Реджина не стала заострять на этом внимание.</p><p>Том Реддл знал, на какие болевые точки давить. Много веков назад маги этого мира уступили неожиданно окрепшей церкви. Как известно любому, придя к власти, церковники в первую очередь расправляются с магами. Справедливости ради — маги поступают точно так же.</p><p>Долгое время борьба шла с переменным успехом. Магов гнали прочь из родных домов, без суда и следствия отправляли на костёр, издевались над их детьми. Люпин не упомянул, но, надо полагать, сами волшебники в долгу не оставались и отвечали церкви тем же.<br/>И всё же маглов — так называли здесь людей, не умеющих колдовать — оказалось больше, они были организованнее и сплочённей, а потому войну маги закономерно проиграли. И ушли в подполье, издав Статут о секретности и отгородившись от соседей-немагов мороком.</p><p>Разумеется, не всех устроило подобное положение дел. Особенно громко возмущались чистокровные семейства. Вереница родовитых предков-колдунов почему-то давала им повод считать себя особенными и неповторимыми. Реджина только хмыкнула. Если бы величие предков гарантировало какие-то таланты потомкам, жить было бы проще и скучнее.</p><p>Она могла бы рассказать о Румпельштильцхене — крестьянине, сыне крестьянина и внуке крестьянин. Она могла бы сказать, что даже короли не смели в лицо напоминать ему о не самом славном прошлом, а, если находился такой храбрец, жизнь его была недолгой. Она могла бы вспомнить, что и за спиной об этом самом прошлом не сильно-то болтали. Могла бы — но не стала. О других мирах здесь не знали (по крайней мере, не знал Люпин), пусть так и остаётся.</p><p>Несколько столетий маги не предпринимали ничего, что могло бы изменить их положение. Но харизма Тома Реддла и яд, который он лил гордецам в уши, сделали своё дело: возмущённые голоса зазвучали громче и яростнее.</p><p>Реддл знал, на что напирать. Он взывал к чувству гордости, чувству собственной значимости, к исключительности и превосходству. А маги в этом мире действительно верили в то, что они уникальны и неповторимы. Чего только стоит это деление на касты! Чистокровные, полукровки, грязнокровки…. Но ведь маги не лошади, соблюдение «чистоты породы» ещё ничего не гарантирует. Тот же Том Реддл был полукровкой и притом считался одним из сильнейших магов своего поколения. И наверняка он не один такой.</p><p>Как бы там ни было, Том Реддл начал продвигать идею превосходства чистокровных магов над маглами и магами, не способными похвастаться вереницей именитых предков. Несмотря на ненависть, которую Реджина испытывала по отношению к человеку, попытавшемуся навредить сыну с помощью зачарованного кулона, она всё же мысленно восхитилась его лидерскими и ораторскими качествами. Полукровка, держащий на коротком поводке чистокровных магов, которым была обещана власть и над полукровками в том числе! Он даже заклеймил их, будто рабов. Реджина усмехнулась. Какая изящная и тонкая издёвка!</p><p> — Всё это прекрасно, — сказала она, вдоволь повеселившись, — но какое отношение ко всему этому безобразию имеет мой сын? В то время он ещё даже не родился.</p><p>  — Было пророчество, — ответил Люпин, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Одна женщина сказала, что грядёт тот, кому суждено одолеть Тёмного лорда. Этот человек родится на исходе июля у тех, кто трижды бросал вызов тьме и остался жив. Гарри избран. Он — наша надежда.</p><p>За окном раздался раздражённый автомобильный гудок, и Реджина вздрогнула. Это же надо было так погрузиться в собственные мысли, чтобы больше ничего и никого не замечать. Хорошо, что никто не пришёл, не к лицу мэру пустым взглядом пялиться в стену. А, кстати, почему до сих пор никого нет?</p><p>Грэм ответил с первого раза и заверил Реджину, что скоро будет и расскажет свои мысли по поводу незнакомой девицы. Тон шерифа женщине решительно не понравился, но подобные разговоры она предпочитала вести с глазу на глаз, поэтому сухо бросила: «Жду».</p><p>Сидни молчал. Ни в офисе, ни дома никто не взял трубку. Впрочем, журналист мог бродить по городу и подслушивать разговоры, одержимый новой идеей для репортажа. Порой Реджину поражала его способность создавать новости и интересные статьи из ничего. В городе, где годами ничего не происходит, талант воистину неповторимый.</p><p>Но сейчас Сидни и его талант нужен ей здесь. Реджина выбила короткую дробь по столешнице и глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. Она прекрасно понимала, что Сидни обязательно сегодня-завтра придёт к ней рассказать свежие новости и слухи. Знала, что, прежде чем дать ему новое задание, придётся прояснить некоторые… щекотливые моменты, касающиеся, в частности, магии. Использовать его вслепую можно и дальше, но, если она хочет, чтобы он качественно выполнил работу, придётся кое о чём рассказать. Всё это дело не на один день.</p><p>Реджина осознавала всё это, но сердце сжималось в тоскливом предчувствии. Дело касалось её сына, и ох как нелегко было убедить себя подходить к проблеме хладнокровно и рассудительно. Всё время казалось, что мир стремительно летит под откос, что до точки невозврата осталось совсем немного, что нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть хоть что-то….</p><p>Её сын — чья-то чужая надежда. Страховка на случай возвращения тёмных времён. Герой магического мира. Будь оно всё проклято. И в первую очередь та прорицательница, которая открыла рот и произнесла пророчество.</p><p>Любой маг Зачарованного Леса знал: с судьбой шутить опасно. Она злопамятная тварь и непременно отомстит за это. Нередко те, кто пытался изменить своё будущее, оказывались в ещё более отчаянной ситуации. Поэтому большинство людей предпочитали смириться и искать выгоду в сложившихся условиях. Воевать со своей участью решались только сильные и могущественные маги — Мерлин, Нимуэ, Румпельштильцхен. Достаточно ли сильна она, Реджина, чтобы защитить своего сына от пророчества?</p><p>Из зеркала на стене на неё строго и холодно смотрела Королева. Пусть сейчас она носила деловой костюм и модную стрижку и сидела не на троне, а в офисном кресле. Королевское достоинство не в атрибутах, а в душе. Мать потратила много сил, средств и времени, чтобы это достоинство въелось Реджине в кости и кровь. И была чрезмерно взыскательна и строга.</p><p>Поэтому в королевы Реджина годилась куда больше той же Белоснежки, которую после смерти (да и при жизни!) прошлой королевы учили чему-нибудь да как-нибудь. Учителя бывали очарованы её кротким нравом и милой внешностью, а после жалели маленькую сиротку, потому не сильно нагружали девочку учёбой и не очень строго спрашивали.</p><p>Но блаженные молоденькие страдалицы нравятся народу. Точка. И уже не имеет значения, насколько ты хорошо разбираешься в экономике и дипломатии, подкована ли ты в стратегии и тактике, умеешь ли поддерживать светский разговор, ловко ли лавируешь между Сциллой-аристократией и Харибдой-плебсом. У тебя просто нет очарования, свойственного юности, в тебе мало наивности и много цинизма, ты рано узнала жизнь без прикрас и избавилась от юношеского максимализма. Ты знаешь, что править одним только пряником невозможно. Иногда приходится доставать кнут. О таких королевах, возможно, напишут в учебниках истории, но они не будут любимы народом.</p><p>А Белоснежка будет. Потому что даже спустя несколько лет лишений всё ещё смотрит на мир сквозь розовые очки. Потому что в ней живёт ещё наивность, присущая детям. Потому что она — оратор, она умеет по-настоящему зажигать словом, она говорит вдохновенно и красиво. Потому что всю свою жёсткость и сталь она направляет на себя, а не на окружающих. Людям вообще импонируют те, кто много требует от себя и ничего — от других.</p><p>Из таких, как Белоснежка, получаются хорошие лидеры сопротивления, вдохновляющие людей личным примером. А из таких, как Реджина, выходят правители, железной рукой ведущие страну к процветанию. И прав был, пожалуй, отец, уговаривавший дочь отказаться от бесполезной мести и сосредоточиться на обязанностях королевы. Не грозя страшными карами всем, на кого легла хотя бы тень подозрения в укрывательстве Белоснежки, не занимаясь бессмысленными карательными рейдами в отдалённые деревеньки, она удержалась бы на троне. Не сумела бы стать популярной и любимой — но и изгоем тоже не была.</p><p>Но эта месть…. Реджина бездумно посмотрела на собственные руки. На миг ей показалось, что они всё ещё ощущают остывающее тело Дэниела. Эта месть и эта любовь были единственными вещами, которые Реджина выбрала сама. Не под давлением матери, не по велению долга, не понукаемая положением. Сама. Это были её решения. Её воля. Два глотка свободы.</p><p>Любовь закончилась трагедией, а на новую у Реджины не хватило смелости. Месть оказалась ошибкой и не принесла счастья ни в том мире, ни в этом. Но Реджина не из тех, кто отступает, столкнувшись с препятствиями, или остаётся лежать в грязи, раз упав. Теперь у неё есть Гарри — её шанс на новую жизнь — и город, нуждающийся в ней, своей королеве.</p><p>«Не смей даже думать о том, чтобы отступить, — жёстко бросило отражение — чопорное, ледяное, прекрасное. — Королева может умереть, но не сдаться!» К демонам пророчества, американцев с англичанами, Волан-де-Морта, чужую войну. В конце концов, ей ли привыкать к препятствиям на пути? Реджина усмехнулась. Она училась у лучших: у Коры — идти по головам ради достижения цели; у Румпельштильцхена — коварству и интригам; у Малефисенты — жёсткости и жестокости. Местных магов ждёт весьма неприятный сюрприз.</p><p>По спине колкими иголками пробежала дрожь предвкушения. Кто бы что ни говорил, а Реджина слишком хорошо знала обратную сторону власти, чтобы любить корону только за власть, которую та даёт. Куда больше она любила всё, что сопутствовало короне: интриги, политику, решение экономических трудностей и административных вопросов. И бороться с достойными и интересными соперниками ей тоже нравилось. В любой другой ситуации Реджина не призналась бы в этом, но сейчас она одна, а из зеркала на неё смотрит её правда. А потому можно сказать хотя бы самой себе: болотом под названием Сторибрук она наказала в первую очередь себя.</p><p>Пришла пора из болота выбираться.</p><p> — Ты права, — сказала Реджина себе-из-зеркала, — нельзя сдаваться. Счастье лёгким не бывает. Я не отдам сына никому. И если его хочет отнять судьба, значит, повоюем с судьбой.</p><p>Королева в зеркале торжествующе улыбнулась.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Я планировала выложить эту главу ещё в 2020 году, но звёзды сложились иначе, поэтому выкладываю в первый день 2021 года) По сути, эта глава подводит черту под более-менее мирной и спокойной жизнью героев. Реджина уже сделала определённые выводы и решила для себя, за что она готова бороться и какими средствами.<br/>Последний месяц выдался для меня очень тяжёлым, пришлось работать чуть ли не по 12 часов и без выходных, поэтому на какое-то время я, скорее всего, возьму паузу. Ненадолго, не переживайте) В ближайших планах только новогодне-рождественская экстра, которую я постараюсь выложить между 1 и 7 января. <br/>А ещё я поздравляю всех с Новым годом и Рождеством! Желаю, чтобы все ваши проблемы и неприятности остались в прошлом. Пусть в 2021 исполнятся те мечты и планы, которые были нарушены карантином и пандемией. Пусть ваши родные и близкие будут здоровы. Пусть любые начинания увенчаются успехом. Радуйтесь каждому дню. Любите и будьте любимы. Улыбайтесь себе и тем, кто рядом с вами. С праздником и спасибо вам за вашу поддержку!<br/>Искренне ваша, Vinny-kami</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>